JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Hand Of Mortal Kombat
by khaylittle
Summary: After the event of Made In Heaven, Okuyasu find himself somewhere unknown and full of monsters, magic, and ninja! With Morioh, his only home gone he has to survive and fight in order to become stronger. Will Okuyasu be ready for Kombat or will he it next victim?
1. Chapter 1

After much thought, and reading and re-reading your reviews I decided to have Okuyasu be in the event of Mortal Kombat X, why? I feel like if I do it this way I can build up the bonds of Okuyasu, Cassie, and Jacqui so when the events of Mortal Kombat 11 happens it can be more dramatic. I thank you for your support and hope you enjoy. I will be switching chapter after this one drops, and yes Okuyasu will have his second ability.

I don't own JoJo DIU or MKX

* * *

Chapter 1:** A Great Lost, But A Brand New Start!**

Okuyasu was not sure what the hell was going on with the world. He left his house to see Josuke and Koichi but next things he knows the world is going to shit!

Everything is aging fast, and the sky is looking like a meteor shower, it hard to tell night from day! Even the sun is going to shit as it spins around the world too fast to see!

Okuyasu: "What the fuck is going on!?" He said in a panic!

He didn't and couldn't understand what was going on, everything is going crazy, and then he felt it, even though his mind was at a lost his body know what was going on; it was the end of the world.

The world he knew was ending, the world he loves, the world that homed his friends and family, the very world that his town of Morioh live in…was ending.

And turn and saw his house rot and turn to dust… he saw his father turn freak age as well, he turned to dust before Okuyasu eyes as he ran to grab him. And then he saw a bright flash but then darkness… endless darkness. He lost it, he lost it all, his friends, his father, his home! He lost everything!

This was not fair, what did he or any of the people in Morioh do to deserve this!

Those where his final thoughts and then silence, the silence that mourn the great lost he had felt and then…nothing.

* * *

It was a normal day, as normal as it could be for Raiden the Thunder God of Earthrealm but he felt as though today was going to be different. After sealing Shinnok and fixing the Sky Temple, he was working on a way to find Qua Chin so he revive the fighter that died in the battle with Shao Kahn.

He then felt a mysterious energy, one that he never felt before. It very spiritual but bizarre. He couldn't put his finger on it, he decided to check it out to find the source. As he was following the energy it let him to a forest as he walk through it he felt energy grow stronger and as he walked through the forest he saw clearing in the grass.

When he moves to see what it was, to his shock it was a child he was covered in dirt and was wearing a white shirt and dark blue pants with no shoes.

Raiden: "By the Elder Gods, a child? Is he the source of the bizarre energy?" He asked himself.

He picked up the boy and teleported to his Sky Temple. When he returns he call Bo' Rai Cho to check the boy.

Bo' Rai Cho saw no physical damage, he was dirty and unconscious but fine none the last, but he was curious why an unconscious child was in the forest.

Bo' Rai Cho: "And you found him by himself Raiden, no else was around?" The master asked.

Raiden: "Yes, I felt a bizarre spirit like energy from him, as we speak, I can still feel it." The Thunder God stated.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Hmph, this is very odd. It almost as if fate is behind this."

Raiden: "I'll feel so too, I am going to see if I can awakening his power." He said as his hand sparked.

He waved his hand over the body as he did a blue aura surrounded the boy, it did nothing at first then it like in an instant a white and blue humanoid figure with gold eyes appear and attack with a scrape, Raiden barely dodge the attack. When he back away the figure disappear and the aura was gone.

Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden where both shock at what they saw. The edge of Raiden hat was missing a chunk. Bo Rai Cho only saw the edge of Raiden hat disappear as for Raiden he must have saw thing that did that.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Okay I never sense that before." He said surprised.

Raiden: "By the Elder Gods." He said in pure shock.

Bo' Rai Cho: "What do we do Raiden?"

Raiden: "I will read the boy's mind, I need to know what we're dealing with." He said seriously.

He begins to read the boy's mind, and as he does he learn his name, his life style, his powers, and everything he lived through, even his end. When he's done, he can't help for sad for the boy, but he also see this as a sigh from the Elders Gods.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Well Raiden what have you learned?"

Raiden: "That this boy is from another universe and a chaotic event cause his world to disappear. His world holds a power that they call "Stands" that are awakened hidden spiritual fighting power. And from what I learned his had an unfair life and has lost everything.

Bo' Rai Cho: "I see, poor boy indeed. What are you going to do with him and what of his name?"

Raiden: "I rather it be his chose to reveal his name, after that how he feels and wants is up to him."

Bo' Rai Cho: "Very well, I'll let you know if he wakes ups."

Raiden: "Thank you old friend." He thanked.

Bo' Rai Cho: "No problem." He shrugged

Sometimes pass and finally the boy slowly opened his eyes and was not sure where he was, he shot up and look around to a few moments.

Bo' Rai Cho: "So you finally awakened. Before we start could you please tell me your name, my name is Bo' Rai Cho. He said plainly getting the boy attention.

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura, wh-where am I?" He said somewhat nervous.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Your at the Sky Temple in Earthrealm, my friend found your unconscious in a forest. I will get him now, you just wait here." He warned and left to get Raiden.

Okuyasu was so damn confused, one moment he in Morioh as it disappearing, next he in a place he doesn't understand, and how everything is bigger than he is, plus the look of his hands and body he was a child again! He checked to see if he still had his Stand and call it out.

**The Hand** appear and it was the same size as he was before he was a child. At least that didn't change, he was no longer in Morioh and in some place all the "Sky Temple" does that mean he in the sky? And what the hell is Earthrealm?

Bo' Rai Cho returned with Raiden who was wearing a new hat, Okuyasu turn to look at them and had shiver down his spine from Raiden's presence he was powerful.

Raiden: "I see your up, greetings."

Okuyasu: "Who are you?"

Raiden: "I'm Raiden, a Thunder God."

Okuyasu: "_A god, he's a freaking god!_" He thought in shock.

Raiden: "I understand that you may be confused on where you are? But do you mind telling me your name and I will explain what is going on here."

Okuyasu: "Okuyasu Nijimura."

Raiden: "Well Okuyasu would you where unconscious I read your mind, I under what has happened to you in your lifetime, like why a grown adult is in the body of a child."

Okuyasu: "You know…everything?" He asked in pure shock.

Raiden: "Yes, and I am very sorry for your lost."

Okuyasu was silent he hated the memory of what he saw, he wanted to know why. Why was his home gone!? Why where his friends gone!? Why was his father!? He clenched his fist there nothing he could do know, his home was gone.

Okuyasu: "Why am I still here, and why am I like this." He said bitterly.

Raiden: "It would seem you were given a second chance at life, in Earthrealm."

Okuyasu: "What the hell is Earthrealm?"

Raiden: "Earthrealm is basically earth but it house other realms and warriors from different lands, it not your earth but it can still be home."

Okuyasu as he was couldn't do anything and he had zero to any knowledge on this place. Plus he was a kid so he could do even less.

Raiden: "I'm also away of your power you called a "Stand"." He stated

Okuyasu's eyes widened from that, he knows that he had his mind was read but to learn about Stands.

Raiden: "I will not force you to explain the abilities of your powers, but I do like to know what you plan to do from here on? I can give two choices, 1. Stay here at the Sky Temple to be trained in the ways of Kombat or 2. After you learn what needed to know about Earthrealm history and you can leave." He said firmly.

Okuyasu thought on those two choices, he wasn't one for thinking but he was instinctive and follow his gut, so choose the option that is better for him.

Okuyasu: "I have nothing left, and it may just be me. But you don't seem like that bad of a person, so I'll stay and train with you guys." He told Raiden.

Raiden: "Very well, you will be trained by Bo' Rai Cho, he train many warrior to be the very best."

Bo' Rai Cho: "I may not look it, but I don't play soft so you better be ready to sweat."

Okuyasu: "Right."

* * *

And after that Okuyasu trained with Bo' Rai Cho and sometimes Raiden, well also learning the history of Earthrealm and the other realms, at some point Raiden introduce Okuyasu to Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. He and Johnny got along fine as for Sonya, she scared him shitless he train with them as well, he was well skilled in bare hand to hand, strong blow style and learn a bit of Karate and Kempo, years later Okuyasu decided to leave the Sky Temple to join the Military.

He did so because when Keicho was younger he told him he would one day join the Military, so as a way to honor his brother. He joined the military to improve his skill and growth in strength. A few years later he was able to use a gun, combat knife, and even learn some grappling and boxing. He had better control over **The Hand** as well and was far more better at fighting than just throwing punches and kicks, he was later recruited for Special Forces.

He ended up working with Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, he kept to himself but he pulled his weight and briefly talk about his brother. He change clothing style a bit, he started wearing jet black long sleeve hooded combat jacket with trillion written in gold on the left side and the japanese word for trillion on the right with open zipper, over it he had a no sleeve dark blue vest with the words billion on the right written in black and the japanese word for billion on the left also in black, he was wearing black pants, metallic dark blue and white combat boots, fingerless combat gloves that were black and dark blue, and on his right ear was a golden earring, in the open part of his jacket all he had was a white shirt and under it was a tattoo the said " Bad Company" as a final piece of honor for Keicho.

**Twenty Years Later, Today:**

He grew to enjoy his new team like Cassie who was strong and talented as a fighter, Jacqui who he learned was here to honor father who also worked for Special Force which he could understand, Kung Jin was a little high on his horse but he grew to like him and to learn that he wanted to honor his fallen family name, Takeda had the same deal he did or more so similar he lost his mother as well to a group called the Red Dragon. He came out with the power of Stands and what not but he didn't explain his ability, all he said was "watch out for his right hand".

Okuyasu had just finished listening to Johnny talk about the time they faced Shinnok when some ancient power his family got from a war cult.

Johnny: "I have never been able to re-summon the green halo again, Raiden thinks it had something to do with me watching a loved one about to die."

Kung Jin: "How 'bout you, Cassie? Can you summon anything like that? Or did it skip a generation?"

Takeda: "Take it easy, Jin."

Okuyasu: "Yea cut the crap Kung Jin."

Cassie: "We didn't need a halo in Darfur… Iran, or Kurdistan. Right Jacqui and Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu: "Not even a little."

Jacqui: "Nope, we didn't. Shaolin Monks ever send you there, Jin?"

Kung Jin: "I've seen plenty of action. Takeda and I both. Stuff that'd would blow your Special Force minds!"

Cassie: "Fuc-"

Okuyasu: "Motherfuc-"

Johnny: "At ease. You're all here because you deserve to be. You're beautiful and unique snowflake."

Okuyasu: "_Some of us more than others._" He thought looking as Cassie, he blushed and turned away.

Johnny: "Now… as I am you're unaware, judging from the lack of gift cards… Today is our team's six week anniversary. Secretary Blake said he's pleased with our progress."

Kung Jin: "You could spit in his hair and "he'd be pleased"."

Jacqui: "He was smart enough to have Mister Cage put this team together."

Takeda: "I'm glad the Shirai-Ryu chose me to join. New place… new faces."

Johnny: "As the secretary pointed out, us older folks are gonna retire some day. So it's time for your generation to step up. Shaolin, S-F, Shirai-Ryu. Together. For your team's first mission, you're' going to the Lin Kuei Temple. We haven't heard from the Grandmaster in a while… so we need you to make sure he still on our side. That he got our backs of things flare up with Outworld. We need to bring him in. but don't be surprise if Sub-Zero's not willing to cooperate."

Cassie: "Why be worried with Outworld? I thought Kotal Kahn respected the Reiko Accords."

Johnny: "He does. But he's facing a civil war. The rebels win, those Accord will be history."

So now Okuyasu is going on his first real mission, he plans to do his best fighting whoever and protecting his team. He lost everything and it took in a long time to get over it and accept his new family and team, whatever happened he will be ready for it.

* * *

Stand: **The Hand**

User: Okuyasu Nijimura

Upgrade:** The Hand: I Shall Unleash**

Ability: Can scrape away space and erase anything it touches. Second ability let it add space to anything which it like a small shockwave.

Talents: Karate, Kempo, Grapple, Boxing, Hand to Hand combat, Street Brawler.

Statue: Member of Special Forces.

X-Ray: First Okuyasu scrape away space and kick his foes in the face then goes for a right hook across the jaw then a left to the other side breaking the jaw and then knee the jaw back in place, and then has his Stand sent quick and power blows to the ribs cage breaking it, then with finish with a power punch to the chest from his Stand.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

Done! Sorry is the beginning was a bit dry and choppy I was having a hard time trying to get it right, hope you like it. First for this one I will have Jacqui and Takeda as friends, Second I will be adding some of the Mortal Kombat DLC character to the fanfiction to make more excited and interested, let me know how you feel about that.

How do you feel about Okuyasu's X-Ray? How do feel about his new outfit? What do you think about Okuyasu new fighting styles? How you do Okuyasu will react to Sub-Zero and vice versa? And what do you Okuyasu will do in his new home? Review me your answers, and as always, thanks for your support! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter been drops! I decided for MKX DLC character to join because for the upcoming battles I figure a few extra powerhouses would spice this chapter up a bit. Please enjoy the chapter and review me how you feel about it. I do read the MK comics so forgive if I get a few things wrong.

I don't own MKX or JoJo DIU.

* * *

Chapter 2: **A Black Dragon Trick, A Monstrous And Bloody Battles! And A Bone-Chilling Fight!**

**In Outworld**

An army of warriors and a cart was seen, inside was the new Kahn of Outworld; Kotal Kahn and his advisor D'vorah. They were talking to members of The Black Dragon; Kano and Tremor as they were striking a deal.

Kotal Kahn: "Twenty Million."

Kano: "Emperor… What's the expression "S'not with the dirt on my shoes"."

D'vorah: "Kotal Kahn has always bargain fairly with you, Kano."

Kano: "Sure, sure. I'm just sayin'…Upgrades weapons, my intel-and poof! The Outworld civil war-done. Might be nice to kick back a bit, eh?"

Kotal Kahn: "You know Mileena location?"

Kano: "And hold rebel army. Thanks to Tremor here. S'gotta be worth at least… fifty."

Tremor: "Their pebble waiting to be crushed by your foot! All you need to do is…finish them."

Kotal Kahn: "I most attack her. Immendality. End this conflict. As you say, it drains us."

As he said that Kano look out the window and saw Mileena and Rain running along the roof, he look at Tremor and did a brief nod.

Kano: "Right. Do why have a deal?"

The carriage came to a stop for no reason confusing Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah.

Kotal Kahn: "What is it, D'vorah?"

D'vorah: "The Emperor shouldn't not be concerned. Accident ahead. This One will clear it."

And she left to the carriage to check what was going on and saw a huge stockpile of crates.

D'vorah: "Make way for Kotal Kahn! Move!"

As she commanded them to move, other warriors of Kotal Kahn helped in moving the crates out the way.

On the roof was Mileena, Rain, Tanya, and Goro along with a few Tarkatans.

Tanya: "The Tarkatans are in position. We await your orders."

Mileena: "It is given, dearest Tanya."

Rain: "Stopping a carriage is nothing. Killing an Emperor."

Mileena: "False Emperor!"

Rain: "Require power. Power that you have, Mileena. And won't uses."

She looks down and then pulls out a very familiar amulet.

Mileena: "It pains me to uses it, Rain. I need more time."

Goro: "I should be the one to crush the fake!"

Mileena: "No! It must be me! Remember Goro, you help me and I help you."

Goro: "Hmph, very well."

Mileena: "Plus the usurper's excursion came to soon."

Rain: "The rain falls when it may."

Mileena: "No matter-if Kano and Tremor do what I pay them to do."

D'vorah: "Now! Do it!"

She commanded as they continue to move the crates, Kotal Kahn look out to see what was taken so long, Kano and Tremor where waiting for the right moment to strike.

And then a huge swarm of Tarkatans charge Kotal Kahn's soldiers fought them off, and now the streets were turn into a battle, Tarkatans and soldiers killing each other.

One of the Tarkatans rush Ermac but it quickly taken care of as he used his magic to crush it body and throw it to the ground. As few tried to cut down Erron Black but shot the first one and block the other one strike and shot it in the mouth. Three Tarkatans rushed D'vorah much to her annoyances and she turned her back and had her insect legs strike them repeatedly until they were dead.

Kotal Kahn watched frantically as the battle continued. He move to one side of the carriage to the other side.

Kotal Kahn: "Akta… Tok Norei…!"

Kano: "You said a mouthful."

And then he pulled a knife and tried to stab the Kahn, but it was block he put more pressure into his attack but Kotal Kahn punch him in the face. Tremor trick to gave Kotal a left hook but he blocks it and kick in the chest making him fall back into the set. Kano tried again with both hands but Kotal block that as well but as they struggle the knife is slowly stab into his left shoulder.

He howled in pain, and then his eyes change color and his tattoos glow and he forces Kano off him and repeatedly punches him in the face and finish it with a headbutt and throws across to the other side. Tremor tried crush Kotal with his rock hammers but Kotal duck it and grab him and repeatedly kicks him in the gut and finish it with a punch that cracked a few rib making him hit the sit again, and is then kicked in the head to finish him.

Kano gets up and tried to use his laser eye to hit him but it blocks, Kotal uses his hand and slowly jabs his thumb in Kano good eye making scream in pain, Kotal kick him back into the sit and then grabs him and throw so hard he almost thrown out the window but Kotal pulls him back in and tries to slam both fists into Kotal, he blocks it. He guts punches him and both of them go flying through the door and onto the ground where Kotal punches Kano in the face twice but he blocks the three punch. And throw Kotal off him.

Kotal: "You wound me, Kano. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?"

Kano: "Keep your fifty million. Mileena's giving me twice that to you out".

As Kano rushed Kotal Kahn he went for a punch, but it was blocked and then counter with a punch to the face, and then a kick. Kano shot a laser blast from his eye but it was dodge and give an uppercut that sense him flying backwards on the ground, he gets up and does a headbutt repeatedly, but Kotal Kahn grab in and knee him in the side of his ribs.

He does his X-ray on Kano and then kicks him, Kano tricks to do a headshot with his laser eye but Kotal block and does returns a favor for the headbutt and does his own that has daze Kano and then he's grab by Kotal and slams into the ground.

He about to stomp on Kano neck but he roll out the way. And slash at him with his knife but Kotal blocks with his own and the two have a knife fight, cutting each other. Kotal knife break through Kano's and he stabbed in the right shoulder another favor that Kotal has returned. He kicks him in the gut and as Kano tried to get up Kotal pick him up and gives him a hard uppercut having him fall to the ground, defeated.

Kotal Kahn: "You're not worth the dirt on my shoes."

As Kano rolls on his stomach and tries to pick himself up Kotal stomps on his back and jabs his knife in Kano's back, making his grunt with pain and then grabs him by his head to slit his throat, Kano tried to fight back but the knife inches closer with every second.

He stop by a molten rock in the shoulder, and it reveals to be Tremor with a piss off look on his face.

Tremor: "I will bury you, here and now!"

Kotal Kahn: "Then you will end up just like Kano."

Tremor rush Kotal and with a rock encoated fist and punches him, Kotal blocks but the force has him skidding a few inches. Tremor throws a few giants rock but Kotal dodges them and give in a hard uppercut and grab ut his feet and slammed his body into the ground. Tremor get up and his Kotal a strong left hook and then a right hook and it about to do a sledgehammer fist but Kotal blocks and kick him in the gut and then punches him in the face a few times.

Tremor backs up and makes the ground shake, making Kotal lose his balance and then fall as he get up Tremor throw a rock making it roll making the Kahn for flat on his face. As Tremor does his X-ray on Kotal, he then tries to crush him with a giant rock but Kotal counter with a low kick making Tremor fall and Kotal getting up and grabbing the terramancer and slammed his back into his knee making scream in pain. Kotal not finish as he jumps in the air and slam both knees on Tremor back again and then gives him a hard kick to the chin knocking him out.

Kotal Kahn: "The one that will be buried is you."

Tanya would have fought Kotal Kahn but she was stuck fighting against Ermac, who prove to be more skilled at fighter and took up all her time, energy, and attention.

Then a Tarkatan tries to attack from behind but Kotal see this and deals with his attack with ease. And the turn to see Mileena, Rain, and Goro on the roof, he glares.

Kotal Kahn: "She task me. For the last time."

And then teleports to the roof and glares at Mileena.

Kotal Kahn: "Mileena."

Mileena: "Kano and Tremor where to kill you, miserable snake! Rrgo na-TAY!"

And she then command the Tarkatans to attack Kotal, the first tried to slash him but it was blocked and he got his arm slash off and then his chest was slash. The second one tried to kick but he get his leg slash off. And the last one his chest slash up a bit and then it neck snapped.

Mileena charged at Kotal Kahn and did a few kicks but he blocks them and dodges at the last one. But she punched him in the face, he gave hard a punch far stronger across the left and then the right.

Kotal Kahn: "Hoteh mah-YAH sha-leh!"

And blasted her off the roof as she screams in pain from the attack. Rain and Goro look down.

Kotal Kahn: "An Edenian. The supposes half-god. And the Shokan Prince."

Rain: "Koh GAH tya!"

And then Kotal Kahn was surrounded by water and was in the air.

Rain: "I am a Son of Argus! I was not merely declared a god by befuddled commoners, Buluc."

Goro: "You will be torn to shreds soon, Osh-Tekk fool! And then I'll will take my rightful place!"

Kotal Kahn broke free from the hold and took his fighting stance.

Kotal Kahn: "Surely, Mileena suspects your true intentions, Son of Argus."

He charged at Rain but he teleport and was behind Kotal and drop kick him off the roof. He hit the ground hard and groans, Rain appears and walk up to Kotal, Goro merely jump from the roof and lands on his feet cratering the ground a bit.

Rain: "My intentions… are to teach you the difference between pretension… and godhood."

Kotal and Rain then fight hand to hand and unlike Kano, Tremor or Mileena. Rain prove to be stronger and more skilled as he dodge or block his every punch and vice versa.

Rain and Kotal punch each other in the face, dazing them both but Rain reacted quicker and put Kotal in a water bubble and strike it with lightening making Kotal fall, as he tried to stomp on the Osh-Tekk Kahn head Kotal grab his feet and throw him on the ground.

Kotal get up and blasted Rain in the back making take a knee, Kotal charges at him but Rain turn to give him a watery kick making fly onto the ground in front of Rain. He gets up and gave him an uppercut making Rain hit the ground but he quickly blast Kotal with a water stream having him hit the wall.

He rushes to punch Kotal in the face but Kotal move his head a bit and Rain hit the wall cracking a bit. Kotal headbutts him and give him another uppercut and as he in the air he grabs his legs and slammed him into the wall. Rain on his hands and knees and uses his water ability to push him up given Kotal a twin kick to the chin and face making him stagger. Rain then give him a triple lightening blast and put him in another water bubble and does another twin kick to his back. Kotal gets up and finish this fight with his X-ray and then knee him in the chin to wrap it up.

Kotal Kahn: "That should silence you."

Rain tries to get up and as he does Erron Black runs up to check on Kotal. Kotal nods and Erron nods back and walks up to Rain.

Erron Black: "You won't touch him again."

And kick him on his back and put his foot on Rain neck and aims his gun at Rain's head. Rain struggle to get free and as Erron about to shoot… his hand was hit with a sai.

Mileena: "But I will."

Erron Black: "You, son of a bitch!"

Rain uses this time to teleport away and Mileena was about to fight Kotal, she dodges a few guns shot and saw Erron has gotten his gun back and did not look happy from early.

As that fight about commonsense, Goro fires a fireball the Kotal dodges.

Goro: "It time to show you the true power of the Shokan Prince!"

Kotal Kahn: "Why join Mileena? Is it to be the champion of the tournament once more?"

Goro: "I have greater plan than that! But you won't live long enough to see!"

Then the Shokan charges at Kotal and attacks with all four fist throwing a barrage of punches forcing Kotal to block and tank the hit. He jumps back cups him hands together and does an upwards slam into Goro chin making him fly and hit the ground, Kotal jumps and slams his knees into Goro'sy chest.

Goro spit up blood and grabs Kotal and throw to the ground and hit him with green energy blast and then shot fireballs from his mouth. Kotal fire his own blast at the Shokan and then grab him by the wirst and grips it with great force, making Goro fall to his knees and when he is, Kotal slam on the ground. Goro quickly get up and pounds the ground making Kotal fall and as he about to get up Goro hit him with more green energy blast and then beat him into the ground with a barrage of punches, Kotal power through the attack give the prince a hard blow to the face.

Goro staggered back but Kotal grab him and picks him up to let a beam from the sky hit the Shokan. Then slams him back on the ground and then punches him in the face over and over, the bloody face Shokan prince, punches Kotal in the face and give not one, not two, but four elbow blow to the face and head grab his head for a headbutt. He then does his X-ray on Kotal and hit with a powerful fireball, the Kahn is able to get up and dropkick Goro in the abdomen making gasp a bit given him time to do his X-ray on Goro. both fighter are bloody and a bit bruise up but continue the fight, Kotal focus all his strength and uppercut making Goro fly far and hitting the ground hard.

Kotal stomp on his chest and it about to stomp on his neck but he blindsided but a fireball to the face, Kotal clenches his face in pain and that give Goro time to grab his neck and choke the Osh-Tekk, Kotal struggles but Goro increase the pressure with a smile on his face. Kotal clench his arm then press his feet on Goro chest, and rip his arm off! The Shokan roar in pain, but Kotal then grab his sword and process to cut off each of the other three arms.

Goro fell to his knees bloody, bruised, and defeated with no arms.

Kotal Kahn: "It would seem you won't live long enough to see your own future."

Mileena was able to take dow Erron, but he didn't make it easy for her. He definitely paid her back for early. She had gun shot on her left arm, right leg, left shoulder, and the right side of her abdomen, plus he pack a punch.

Both her and Kotal where in pretty bad shape, fight after fight had left Kotal drain and his injuries didn't help, thankfully Mileena was in no better shape and she was not as skill or strong as him even as he is now.

Mileena: "As the heir to my father, Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, Kahum of Outworld… order your execution!"

She rush Kotal and throw kicks at him, he dodges them all and gave her a strong punch to her jawline and then an uppercut. She growls and gets up and throw punch after punch but he blocks them and give her a hard and powerful punch to her face making her clench it in pain, she looks to see what happens next she given a punch to the gut and then kick making her fall down, defeated.

Kotal Kahn: "There will be an execution this day."

As he glares at her and walk up to her, his soldiers finish off the last on the Tarkatans and surround her.

Kotal Kahn: "You will atone for your dissent, Mileena. You blood will make right. "Up the stair path…" "To the fire's edge…"

He chants and as flame surrounded him, he fires a wave of flames, but Mileena counters by using the amulet and blasting the attack back, they clash one trying to over power the other. The amulet's power wins and force Kotal's back and a few stray blasts turn his soldiers to ash, Mileena falls exhausted and her right hand burned.

Rain teleports and get Goro and Mileena and teleport away, Kano and Tremor were long gone as well.

D'vorah help Kotal to his feet as he drain from after everything has happened.

D'vorah: "What did my emperor see?"

Kotal Kahn: "A mere cub… grown to be a jaguar."

* * *

The new team made it to the Lin Kuei Temple, and where now watching it on the monitor. Okuyasu was sharpening his combat knife but he was also listen.

Cassie: "Once we hit the drop point, we'll split up. Jacqui, Okuyasu, and I will come from the south. You two the west." Cassie ordered.

Jacqui: "Rendezvous north entrances."

Kung Jin: "Then what? A simple pickup and go?"

Cassie: "We bag"im if he resist."

Takeda: "Resistance might be more possible than you think."

Cassie: "Don't sweat it. If it comes to that, Sub-Zero won't know what hit him."

Okuyasu: "Then let's do this." He said cracking his neck.

A Lin Kuei warriors were running up the stairs, they enter the chambers of Grandmaster Sub-Zero.

Lin Kuei Warrior: "The forward defense stand down as you command, Grandmaster. It is confirmed. Five intruders."

Sub-Zero: "It is time to entertain our guests. Let's see what your new student has to offer, Raiden."

Cassie and the others made it to the entrance of the Lin Kui Temple.

Cassie: "All right, I've got point. You and Jin get that side. Move!"

Takeda and Kung Jin move to the other side and waited.

Cassie: "Ready?"

Jacqui and Okuyasu nodded as they were about to act, the doors opened revealing Sub-Zero and some Lin Kuei warriors . As they walk out they stopped in front of a statue, and kneel at it and meditated.

Kung Jin gesture to move now, but Cassie mouth "No, not yet." He doesn't listen and rush in anyway.

Cassie: "Dammit, Jin."

Okuyasu: "For, fuck sake."

Kung Jin: "You, I need t-" Before he could finish Cassie silences him with a frustrated look.

Sub-Zero: "You are not welcome here. State your intentions."

Cassie: "Grandmaster. We needed you to come with us. My name is Sergeant-" But before she could finish.

They were surrounded by Lin Kui Soldiers with sword pointed at them.

Sub-Zero: "You demand my cooperation. Yet you are cut off. Surrounded. What will you do?"

Cassie: "My father always spoke highly of you, Sub-Zero. He wants to talk."

Sub-Zero: "Talking. Always his first choice."

Kung Jin: "Okay… let's try pummeling. Now!"

And like that, the fighting began, Kung Jin strike the first warrior close to him. Everyone but Okuyasu started to fight. He dodging any and all attacks.

Cassie: "Wait…!"

She dodged a punch and tries to attack but it block by Sub-Zero an dodges a punch and headbutts and throws her across the ground, she goes for fire her gun but Sub-Zero hit it with an ice blast.

Sub-Zero: "Cassandra Cage. You lead this group, but they do not follow. Save for one. What would your mother do?"

Cassie: "Stop wasting time and take you down."

She charged at Sub-Zero and attack with a jump kick that he blocks, and hit her with a hard punch to the chest, she grunted in pain and landed on her feet and rush him and did a few kicks but he block them. And attack with his own kick but she duck and gave him a uppercut, he staggered and threw a punch that got her across the face. She hit him with a shadow kick and threw a punch but it block and she hit with a counter to the chin. She almost black out from the power of the blow and snap out of it and knee Sub-Zero in the abdomen making him gasp a bit, and that gave Cassie the chance to punch him across the face with a right hook.

She went for a left hook but he block and did an ice slide and made her fall on her face and chest, she got up and was hit with an ice blast freezing her temporarily but long enough to be hit with a palm thrust to the chest. She skidded across the ground, she stops herself and was panting as she was on one knee, she looked at the Grandmaster and charge at him. She got serious and attack with more quick and hard moves, he block them but a few got through and hit him, and then gets him with a backflip kick.

She then threw a left kick but he dodges and did another ice slide and then froze her and gave her an uppercut. She got up and roundhouse kick Sub-Zero, he staggered and rub his right cheek, she then attack him with combos, pushing him back. Sub-Zero kicked her in the abdomen making her gasp for air, he grabbed her right shoulder freezing her and the and broke her out the ice with a powerful punch to the gut. She hit the ground hard and tries to but falls on her back, beaten.

Sub-Zero: "You are more like your mother than you think."

He dodge an incoming spin kick from Takeda, he then block a few more blows and turn to ice as he did a drop kick. He looked around for Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster appeared from behind and dropkick Takeda in the back.

Sub-Zero: "Your powers should have reveal my intentions, Takahashi Takeda. No doubt Kenshi taught you how to use them."

Takeda: "My father taught me a lot, Grandmaster."

Sub-Zero: "Let us see."

He then charged at Takeda and attack him punch in the head, Takeda saw it this time and dodge and hit Sub-Zero with a counter. But his hand was grabbed, freezing his whole body and getting palm thrust in the chest breaking him out and having him skid across the cold ground. He gets up and did a few acrobatics movement and hit Sub-Zero with a spin kick, he blocks it and fires a few ice blasts at him, Takeda was froze for a short time but long enough for Sub-Zero to knee him in the head making hit the ground.

Takeda get up and fires his spiky chain spear at the Grandmaster, but he dodged them, he rushes to attack and run up to kick Takeda but he swings his spiky chain spear keeping Sub-Zero on the defense. It looks to be working until Sub-Zero grab the chains and froze them and pull Takeda close and kicks him full force in the chest, as Takeda gets up and read Sub-Zero intention and role out the way as Sub-Zero's foot broke the ground.

He turned and ice slide making Takeda block the force of the attack, he goes for a back kick but Sub-Zero switches for an ice clone and give Takeda an uppercut. Takeda used it to backflip and landed on his feet to rush in with a counter, that pushes Sub-Zero back and as Takeda threw a kick it was caught and his foot was slowly freezing. Takeda read what the Grandmaster and wrap his spiky chain around Sub-Zero leg and pull making Sub-Zero lost his balance and Takeda to break free! That what he thought but he was hit in the back and fall to the ground.

Sub-Zero got him with an ice slide, and as Takeda got up trying to figure out what Sub-Zero was going to do next, he was hit with a barrage of powerful and fast combo. The attack left him drain but he still put up a good fight, and charge to hit Sub-Zero but the Grandmaster disappear by using an ice clone, and ax kick in the back of the neck, taking him out.

Sub-Zero: "You are not your father. Not yet."

Jacqui came from behind and tried to hit her but Sub-Zero flip on making her miss and land on her feet.

Jaqui: "Dammit."

Sub-Zero: "You announce your arrival, Jacqueline Briggs."

Jacqui: "Specialist Briggs."

Sub-Zero: "Yes. Military decorum is important in your family."

Jacqi went on the attack and threw a punch, Sub-Zero block the first few but she got him in his side then his gut and across his face.

Jacqui: "If you my father, you now me. Thought you and he were friends."

Sub-Zero: "Our histories share a dark chapter."

Jacqui charge at him and threw a few strong punches, Sub-Zero blocked but just like father, she had overwhelming strength. He attacked with a barrage of punches pushing her back, the two lock in a combat as both blocked each other attack. Sub-Zero broke by switching places with an ice clone and appearing behind Jacqui and roundhouse kick on the side of her head. She was dazed from the blow and turn and hit Sub-Zero with a nasty left hook and frontflip kick to the face.

She was finally able to see right again, block a kick from the Grandmaster. She jumps and attacks with a jump kick but he blocked it and thrown her across the ground. He then ice slides to knock her down and shoots an ice blast. Freezing her and elbowed her in the chin having her slide across the ground.

She gets up and spit out a bit off blood and wipe it off her face, she charges at Sub-Zero and have her attacks lay into him, he blocks and dodges and hit her with a counter but she see that coming and cancel out the counter with her own. She elbowed him in the abdomen and kicks him in the back, he staggers a bit but fixes himself as he block a punch from Jacqui and knee her in the stomach making her gasp and then he uppercut her and as she in the he freezes her and grab and slam her on the ground, taken her down.

Sub-Zero: "Do not misjudge yourself harshly, Specialist Briggs."

She quickly gets up and kick Sub-Zero in right side of his face and punches in across the left and finish it with a kick to the right again, making him take a knee. She couldn't continue her attack as a Lin Kuei warrior attacks forcing her to block.

Kung Jin dealing with one the warrior and when another tried to attack he deal with them quickly. He sees Sub-Zero is down and smirk as he rushes to finish him off, he attacks with a few kicks but there block, he jumps to avoid a low kick. He block a few of Sub-Zero but one of punches gets him in the face.

Kung Jin: "A feint. Bravo."

Sub-Zero: "Kung Jin. You should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors."

Kung Jin: "I'll remember that… in case I ever meet one."

Kung Jin then charged at Sub-Zero and threw a few more kicks but there blocked as well, he grabbed his bow and fire a few arrows at him, but they were frozen and fall to the grab. Sub-Zero fire a few ice blast but Kung Jin dodge, they were only a distract for Sub-Zero ice slide and slams his elbow in Kung Jin stomach making him wheeze.

Kung Jin backflips and fire a few arrow doing this, Sub-Zero dodges them or freezes them. Kung Jin land on his feet and charges at the Lin Kuei master, he attacks with a backflip kick Sub-Zero counter with his own kick. He threw a few punches and jab at the Grandmaster a few get in but the rest are block, Kung Jin is doing up close combat against Sub-Zero prove to show he was at a disadvantage.

He was pushed back and hit was a few powerful blows, he block them and backup, but Sub-Zero wasn't going to let go that easily, and charge him and gave him an uppercut and as he was flying into the air he was grabbed by the legs and throw into the ground. And when he got up and he grab by he left shoulder and froze then he was hit with a palm thrust knocking him down.

As Kung Jin slowly got up and he falls to his knees panting, Sub-Zero charges to finish him off but as he gets close he surprised when Kung Jin jump and drop kicks him in the face, as he hit the ground, he slowly get up and dodge three arrows, one of them however get him in the right shoulder. And as Kung Jin he rush and swing his bow at Sub-Zero he block it and grabs Kung Jin by his arm pulls him in for a headbutt and give him an uppercut to finish the fight.

Sub-Zero: "False bravado does not suit you."

Kung Jin joined the other as now all four of them were on there knees. Meanwhile Okuyasu was surrounded by Lin Kuei warriors there blades pointed at him, but he did even look fazed.

The Grandmaster turn to Okuyasu even thought was busy fighting the other he kept a close eye on Okuyasu, from the very beginning of the fight he has not lifted a finger let alone fought. All he did was move and dodge any incoming attacks.

Sub-Zero: "You were the only one that did not to fight, why is that?"

The Grandmaster was curious of what the Stand User was going to be seeing as he had the strength to do so.

Okuyasu: "I was never given the go to fight, so I didn't." He said plainly with a straight face.

Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow would the other widened their eyes at the answer, Cassie especially.

Sub-Zero: "You didn't attack because the order was never given?"

Okuyasu: "Yeah, the captain never said so, so I didn't. It may sound a bit much with how things went, but I make a habit to respect the chain of command and my leader orders. So even as you beat into them I wasn't going to fight."

Sub-Zero: "If I plan to kill one of them, what would you do then?"

Okuyasu: "Simple, I kill you where you stand." He said those words with a hard look in his eye the promise what he said.

Sub-Zero: "You would?"

Okuyasu: "I'll never sit back and watch someone died." He stated. "_Never ever again._" He kept the last comment in his thoughts as he clenched his fist.

Sub-Zero: "I see it as Raiden said, your very different. You eyes reveal a lot, anger, sorrow, regrets."

Okuyasu: "I rather walk through hell all over again, then let what I gain be taken from me."

Sub-Zero: "Your spirit is strong, but you needed more than that to back those words."

Okuyasu crack his neck and then crack his knuckles, but before he did anything else he had to one more thing.

Okuyasu: "Yo Cass, with your permission would it be okay is I handle the rest of this!"

Cassie was speechless by words Okuyasu said early, he rarely talk as he did now, and the only he didn't fight was because did told him too? She was sure to be flatter or embarrassed. She shook her head when she heard Okuyasu shout his question.

Cassie: "Very well, as your leader I command you finish this!"

Okuyasu: "Yes ma'am. "He said with a smirk.

He takes a deep breath and faster what most could see, he strike every member that surrounding him with a swift but powerful blow. And as if it was from a movie Okuyasu exhales as they all fall to the ground.

More rush Okuyasu and cocking his fist back he plants his feet firmly into the ground and attacks with a barrage of punches similar to how his Stand does it. The warriors fall to the ground beaten. Okuyasu look at the Grandmaster.

Okuyasu: "Time to see if all that time in training hell paid off."

Sub-Zero: "I will see for myself what Raiden sees in you."

Okuyasu rush Sub-Zero and threw a hard punch that was barely dodges and aim a knee at Okuyasu's chin. Okuyasu lean back to avoid the attack, he cock back his other fist and goes a right hook Sub-Zero duck under the attack as it graze his hairs.

The two fighters where now in close combat as they both tried to the get upperhand on one and another, Okuyasu tried to land a blow but it always block or counter Sub-Zero had the edge in experience over him, Sub-Zero wasn't as strong as he was in prime so Okuyasu raw strength trump him. With these factors they where at a struggle. Both final landed a hit one and another, Okuyasu fist hit Sub-Zero right in the face and vice versa.

Okuyasu step back and spit out a bit of blood and smirked, Sub-Zero did the same it's been sometime since he felt like this and rare for him to feel his blood pumping so much. He fire a barrage of ice blast Okuyasu dodge them at fast pace speed, but even at the speed he was going a few ice blast got him he then copy the slide move he saw Sub-Zero using a few time but instead ice he was using the force of his speed to do so and knock the Grandmaster down.

Sub-Zero was both amazed and shocked and just barely dodge as Okuyasu tried to plant both of his feet into his face, he crack the ground instead. He turned and attack with another fist rush making Sub-Zero block as he was being pushed back, he dodge the next one and grab his right arm Okuyasu tried to get him off by swung his arm in the air. It didn't work and Okuyasu saw his right arm was frozen. He was about to attack but his feet were frozen in to ground and then Sub-Zero seal Okuyaus in an ice dome.

Okuyasu tried to get free but the brute strength he gained was not going to be enough. He only used this when he needed to, he summon **The Hand** and hand free his feet with a barrage of punches as few the dome, this was going to be all him, he wants to try this move for awhile, it was something Bo' Rai Cho taught him.

_Bo' Rai Cho: "Remember, Okuyasu closed your eyes, then took a deep breath, and focused your energy." He stated._

He did just that and focus on his energy both Stand energy or life energy, as he did, his Stand aura surrounded him and the ice on his right arm crack and shatter, the aura was now surrounding his fist. He was taught the way of "Chi" the life force of all living things, he doesn't have complete mastery over it but he is getting it.

He opened his eyes and slam chi coated fist in the ice, it looked to do nothing at first. But then cracks start to form and as they grow bigger the whole dome was cracked, and it exploded scattering the small ice flake everywhere. This shocked everyone, Okuyasu look at his fist and sighed as he looks to be disappointed.

Okuyasu: "Damn still not perfect, I'll need to train harder."

Sub-Zero was shocked, he destroy a thick layer of ice with one punch and it wasn't even perfected? It was clear this boy… no this man, was full of potential, he understood why Raiden trained him. Okuyasu rush and tried to hit Sub-Zero with an ax kick, he back away and the kick split the ground he smirks and used his planted foot to launch him forward, he slammed his fist in the Grandmaster;s gut making gasp and then he slammed his elbow into his chin and was about to finish it was a full force up ax kick, but stop.

As the foot only inches away from his face, he look closer and see how he had an ice sword point at the back of his neck, if he kick the force would send him flying along with the sword, which would kill Okuyasu.

Sub-Zero: "You truly are full of surprises. I can see Raiden trained you well."

Okuyasu: "You not bad yourself Grandmaster, in the end you still won the fight. If we're trying to kill each other, I die."

Sub-Zero: "You sell yourself too short."

Both of them were now stand and facing each other.

Cassie: "Are you still willing to talk?" She asked.

Sub-Zero: "That opportunity has passed."

Okuyasu: "Your not going to kill them, are you? Because I was serious on what I said." Okuyasu warned

Cassie: "And you're catch hell if you kill us."

Sub-Zero: "Yes. I suppose so. Chuo Dangjin!"

And after those words sound, one of still remaining Lin Kuei warriors cut Cassie and the rest free.

Cassie: "That worked."

Okuyasu turn and was a bit surprised to see Johnny Cage. Everyone else was the very same.

Jacqui: "This was all a… a…"

Sub-Zero: "Training exercise."

Cassie: "Damn. I shoulda seen it."

Sub-Zero: "You and your friends show much promise, Cassandra Cage. but until you function as one… you will fall short. One of you is already ahead so from this point on you all need to grow stronger.

After that every return with Johnny and the mood was not pleasing everyone was upset about the fight with the Lin Kuei. Okuyasu was sharpening his combat knife again, mainly to keep his attention off the mood. As Cassie enter she had a displeased look on her face and bump into Kung Jin, on purpose. All he did was look at her as he rubbed his shoulder after the beatdown he suffered.

Johnny: "So other than at you enjoyed your visit."

Cassie: "The Lin Kuei shredded us."

Kung Jin: "You, maybe."

Jacqui: "I see plenty of frozen bootprint on your ass, too."

Okuyasu: "Figures, sense he started this whole mess."

Kung Jin: "Wh-"

Johnny: "C'mon now… your all winner in my book."

Kung Jin: "Not all of us can be like Mister Footsoldier." He said aiming those words at Okuyasu for his earlier comment.

Okuyasu: "Sorry for not saving your cocky ass from getting the shit beaten out of it." He said not looking at him.

Kung Jin: "What that supposed to mean?" He said with narrow eyes.

Okuyasu: "It mean what mean, that your stupidly cocky ass got everyone caught." He said now glaring.

The room was starting to get intense as Okuyasu and Kung Jin stare each other down. Okuyasu words weren't wrong, but it still piss Kung Jin the way he said it. Johnny didn't stop it because some members will fight and it better to get it over with now then later. He got a message and read it.

Johnny: "Alright calm down. New orders, from General Blade."

That made the two stop, well Okuyasu stop and went back to sharpen his knife. Kung Jin sat down but glarea bit at Okuyasu. Cassie look at Okuyasu direction, she was thinking about what he said, "how he didn't left a finger because she didn't say so". The words sounded harsh but they were his way of showing his respect for her and her rank, she blusha bit.

Johnny: "Priority One: Outworlders. Here in Earthrealm."

Takeda: "An invasion?"

Jacqui: "Couldn't be."

Kung Jin: "You're not afraid are you, Mister Cage?"

Johnny: "Outworlders I can handle."

Okuyasu could tell there was more to this than what Johnny was saying, he can see on his face and in his words.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

Finish man the world hasn't been kind to later, my computer was shut down for sometime and then my phone is broken! But enough about my problem, let now what you thought about the chapter, what was your favorite part?

What do you think of the added DLC characters? How do you feel about Okuyasu fight? What do you think of Cassie and Okuyasu? How did you feel about the fight scene i wrote? How do you think Okuyasu will feel about the new mission? Review me your answer and as always thanks for the support!

Peaces!


	3. Chapter 3

Now I'm not going to be using all the DLC character in the main story, I have something else planned for them. As for the pairing it will work it's way out, and I'll rotation between Cassie and Jacqui.

I don't own JoJo or Mortal Kombat.

* * *

Chapter 3: **A Missions Trip To Outworld! A Blade Strike While Hot!**

**Earthrealm**

As the aircraft landed everyone exited it and saw Kenshi, as they walked. He and Johnny talk about the Outworlders.

Johnny: "So when did they show up?"

Kenshi: "The portal opened by the dock a few hours ago. Nearly five-thousand in all. Refugees-from the Outworld civil war."

Kung Jin: "Must be bad if they risk coming to Earthrealm."

Okuyasu: "Or the chaos is getting too much for even Outworlders to handle." Kenshi look the the group and step to the said.

Kenshi: "After you."

As everyone walked past him, Kenshi put his arm on his son's shoulder.

Kenshi: "_Do not dwell on your encounter with the Lin Kuei, son._"

Takeda: "_Pretty hard not to._"

They two telepaths walked into a tent that had high-tech stuff, Raiden was here as well, Sonya Blade saw the two enter and walk up to a high-tech table.

Sonya: "Thanks, Kenshi. Could you and Mister Cage join us? Sergeant Cage as you and your teams were."

Raiden: "This is Li Mei. She seeks asylum for her people in Earthrealm."

Li Mei: "Our village, Sun Do, was the epicenter of a fierce battle. We barely escape with our lives."

Johnny: "Such is war."

Sonya gave him a look that was not pleased.

Johnny: "I mean, no offense, but… You Outworlders kinda live for that, right?"

Li Mei: "This was different. The rebels, Mileena, had a weapon unlike anything… Entire battalions, erased."

The made Okuyaus flinch as he face had a more grim look as he clenched his arms as they were crossed on his chest.

Li Mei: "It was not honorable, not kombat."

Raiden: "Tell me more about the weapon."

Li Mei: "A talismans. Gold, with a center jewel. Mileena wields its crimson energy without precision."

Cassie: "Well that's good then-"

Sonya: "Not now, Sergeant Cage-"

Li Mei: "It is enough she possess it. It turn the tides in her favor. The emperors grows desperate. And those caught in the middle… pay the price."

Raiden: "If this "talismans" is what I suspect it be, we may all pay a price."

Kung Jin: "We talking about Shinnok's Amulet?"

Okuyasu: "If it is, then everyone in all realms are good as dead. All for some stupid war." He sneered with pure anger.

Sonya: "Can't be. The base, the vault, your wardings? S-F, Shaolin… No way anyone could get past all that."

Raiden: "I must be certain. Okuyasu a word." He said firmly.

Okuyasu: "A-Alright." He said a bit nervous.

As Okuyasu follow Raiden outside the tent he was a bit confused why, did he find out about the way the training went?

Raiden: "You have improved greatly, and out all who I teach you excelled the fastest. Your battle with the Lin Kuei prove that." He said almost sounding like a proud father.

Okuyasu: "Even so I wasn't able to get a solid win. I still have a way to go." Okuyasu looking away.

Raiden: "You think too little of yourself, your potential is far greater than you know." He said putting a hand on Okuyasu's shoulder.

Okuyasu: 'Hmph, it means a lot coming from you Raiden, what if it is Shinnok's Amulet what would we do then?"

Raiden: "For know, hope and have faith in the Elders Gods." He said firmly and teleported away.

When he came back to join his team he briefly heard Le Mei talk a Earthrealm with a red eye? No one but Cassie and Okuyasu understood what Li Mei was talking about, Sonya was not pleased and told Kenshi to continue with Lei Mei as she charged out the tent. Johnny was going to join her but she told him to check with Colonel Flagg, when he asked why, she said.

Sonya: "Because then you won't be here."

Cassie didn't like the way she talks to her father and was about to say something but Johnny stop her, Okuyasu put his hand on her shoulder without making eye contact with her.

Cassie: "Are we with you?"

Sonya: "No, I need to confirm with Kotal Kahn that Li Mei story is true. You and your team are going to Outworld."

* * *

Once Cassie team made it to Outworld it not at all what most of them thought, Okuyasu saw it before because he did a bit of traveling around the realms before he joined the military and later S-F.

Cassie: "I don't know, I expected the sky to be purple or something."

Kung Jin: "Don't believe everything you see online."

Cassie: "And what makes you an expert."

Kung Jin: "Shaolin archives. I studied a lot about Outworld."

Cassie: "Not substitute for experience."

Kung Jin: "So what make you our leader?"

And after that, both stop walking and Cassie look like she about to punch Kung Jin in the face, but Okuyasu stop it before it could happen.

Okuyasu: "She the leader because she has the best qualities. So let's not waste our time asking dumbass questions."

Takeda: "Okuyasu right, come on guys let stick to the mission."

After the Cassie continue walking as Kung Jin followed, Okuyasu glare at him and continue as well.

Jacqui: "Li Mei has to be telling the truth. An Invasion would violate the Reiko Accords."

Kung Jin: "Cause you always trust an Outworlder."

Okuyasu: It's better than letting the war and problems spill into Earthrealm. The Outworlder just want to survive all the other realms.

Takeda: "But if Outworld our is alley, why didn't they help us during The Netherrealm War? Against Quan Chi and his team of-"

Kung Jin: "Revenants, like Jacqui's dad?"

Jacqui: "Asshole."

Before Kung Jin could even speak, Okuyasu punched firmly across the face. That shock everyone and pissed Kung Jin.

Kung Jin: "What's the hell your problem!?" He said in anger as he grab Okuyasu collar.

Okuyasu: "Should I start with your mouth or your attitude, because both are pissing me the fuck off." He said in a piss off tone and grab Kung Jin's wrist and force it off him

Kung Jin: "Oh? Did I strike a nerve?"

Okuyasu: "I'm about to strike you in your fucking mouth, maybe then you'll shut up. Because you have not right to say those words!"

Kung Jin: "What do you know!?"

Okuyasu: "That your such an ass! Don't forget unlike Jacqui's dad, your cousin is still a fucking Revenant!"

Kung Jin: "You leave Lao out of this!"

Okuyasu: "Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Well tough shit, if you have even a shred of honor or humility, you keep in mind how that makes Jacqui feels or her father, who was a slave to that fuckstick!"

It was clear a fight was going to break out if something wasn't done, and so.

Cassie: "Enough! Both of you! We can't fight like this, we have far more important things to focus right now."

Okuyasu glared at Kung Jin then look away as he walk away, Cassie glare at Kung Jin and let out a frustrated sigh and walk follow Okuyasu. Takeda just follow not even making eye contact, Jacqui glare at him but turns from him. Kung Jin let Okuyasu words ring in his head and look down in shame.

Okuyasu: "Anyway, Outworld only agree to leave Earthrealm alone, they are not our alley."

And out of nowhere Erron Black appear with Osh-Tekk soldiers surrounding them.

Erron Black: "A point you want to make with more subtlety, given your surroundings."

Okuyasu "Just great."

Erron Black: "Now State your business. Including a reason why we shouldn't kill you."

Takeda: "I can read you… your not from Outworld."

Erron Black: "I'm from Earthrealm like you. But my employer, Kotal Kahn, is from Outworld. So now I'm from Outworld. State your business."

Okuyasu: "We're here to check out a problem someone told about, so we need to talk to Kotal Kahn, by order of General Blade and Raiden."

Erron Black: "Ain't no Thunder God here, now is there?"

Okuyasu felt his blood boil, he already in a bad mood from early. He keep his rage in check and thought of a different way to go about this, but before he could Kung Jin interfered.

Kung Jin: "Look… You can arrest us, even kill us. But if we're tellin' the truth, you probably get a pay cut-or worse. If my friend here does thrash you all first, he doesn't always play nice. You take us to the Kahn, I'll tell 'im you took us down. Maybe you get a bonus. Y'can't lose."

Erron Black thought about it for sometime, he look at Okuyasu and could tell he wasn't going to get easily and the other where no different.

Erron Black: "Follow me."

Kung Jin smirk at the others, Okuyasu just rolled his eyes and followed. As they follow Erron Black they saw what looks to be a public execution, they look like there going to execute a man for stealing bread.

Kung Jin: "Death? For petty theft?"

Erron Black: "Remember where you are."

Kung Jin frowned and push by the crown of people, Erron Black was about to shoot him but Cassie stopped him. Everyone else fought off the Osh-Tekk soldiers, Kung Jin shot one of the soldiers that was about to cut the thief head, three of them rush him.

He blocked the first one attack bow him down with his bow, the second get the same treatment but he was taken out quicker, and the last one was down with one hit. As Cassie fought off Erron Black, she and him fought hand to hand she also dodge a few gun shoot, but he slammed his gun on her nose and chased after Kung Jin.

Cassie: "Okyasu! Go help out Jin!" She ordered.

He nodded and chase after Erron Black, Kung Jin cut the slave free, Erron Black caught up to Kung Jin, more Osh-Tekk warriors charge to the scene but they were blindsided by Okuyasu who cracked his knuckles and fought off.

Erron Black: "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you."

Kung Jin: "A lesson in trust… from a mercenary."

Erron Black: "Here's another learning opportunity."

It was a classic stand off, who was going to shoot first and who shot was faster. Kung Jin's arrows? Or Erron Black's bullets? That question was about to be answered.

Kung Jin charged and swing his bow at Erron Black but he block it, and fire a few shots at Kung Jin, he dodge them. Erron Black grab some sand and toss it in Kung Jin eye blinding him temporarily and pistol whip him on the side of his head.

Kung Jin could see again but was a bit of a daze, he dodge two bullets one hit his shoulder and the other graze his right cheek. Kung Jin jump and fires three arrows, Erron Black roll out the way but that was only so Kung Jin could swing his bow into the right side of Erron Black head. Erron Black groaned a bit and got up, he barely dodge two arrows shot at him one graze his right shoulder. He didn't see the third one as his stab his right shoulder. Kung Jin charged at him and does a low kick to his shin.

Erron Black falls and wheeze from the pain and as Kung Jin about to slam his bow in his face, he rolls out the way and fires five shot. Kung Jin dodges them all and fire five arrows that Erron Black dodges as well. Kung Jin jump kick Erron Black in the chin and use his bow to grab him and slammed him back into the ground. He gets back up and barely blocks a jump kick to the face. Erron Black low kick Kung Jin right leg and made in fall to the ground, then he kick him in his right side a few time and stomps on his abdomen. He was about to stop on Kung Jin neck but he rolled out the way and got up and roadhouse jump kick Erron Black across his face. Erron Black got up and fire five shots, as Kung Jin dodge he was hit across the face by a kick from Erron Black.

Kung Jin was daze a bit but recover quickly and attacks Erron Black with a combo of punches and kicks and was about to knock him down, but Erron Black strikes with a counter to Kung Jin throat making him gasp a bit, Erron Black hits Kung Jin with his combo of punches and shot a few times, none of them fatal and pistol whip him across the head and low kick him making him fall to the ground. As Erron Black was about to finish Kung Jin off, Kung Jin did and jump and knee Erron Black in the chin and then would still in air roundhouse kick him and to finish him off he gave a powerful uppercut and used his bow to grab Erron Black and slam him hard on the ground.

Kung Jin: "I'm a quick learner."

Everyone else was beating down the Osh-Tekk soldiers, Okuyasu had finished his group and join to help out the others. As the number of soldiers decrease the ground started to shake, they look to see what was making the ground shake.

"Havitmaah!" Said a young feminine voice.

And it revealed a little girl cover paint and battle gear top of a big armor monster with a bag over his head save for his red eye.

Ferr: "Let's play Torr." She said with glee as Torr let a mighty roar.

Okuyasu: "This just got more complicated." He sighed.

Cassie: You couldn't just ask for a pony like every other girl?"

Kung Jin: "The archives never mentioned symbiotes."

Jacqui was the first to attack, she dodge it attack and tried to hit Torr but he blocked, he grab her and was about to slam her into the ground. But Kung Jin shot at the most making him let her go.

Takeda was next and dodge it attack but it trip him and slammed him into the ground, as it was about to stomp him into the ground Kung Jin shot at it again.

Cassie went for a shadow kick but Torr grabs her legs and punches her then picks her as Ferra is about to cut her. But Kung Jin shot Ferra off Torr who throw Cassie aside.

After Ferra recovers, she climb back on the back of Torr. They walk up to the Kung Jin and look to be ready to thrash him. Okuyasu stood next to him as he cracked his neck and then knuckles getting ready to fight.

Kung Jin: "I thought you didn't fight unless you were told too?"

Okuyasu: "Cassie said "help you". And that monster not going down from just arrows and jabs. It's going to take more to beat this beast." He said plainly. "Smartass."

Ferra: "You here make trouble, Skinny and Muscles? Trouble make you!"

Torr: "Roar!"

And like that Torr charged at the two, Kung Jin and Okuyasu move out the way. Torr swung his massive fist at Okuyasu but he blocked and back away as Kung Jin came from behind and was about to swing his bow into Torr head but Ferra blocked and tried to slash at Kung Jin. Okuyasu sighed and push Torr back, he pulled out his combat knife and rush ahead throwing a few quick stabs to the chest and then one long but fast slash, Torr roared and slammed both of his fist into the ground, cracking it. Okuyasu then pull out two handguns one was jet black with gold detail and the other was also jet black with blue detail, he fire a few rounds at Torr arms, legs, and chest, he even did a pistol whip combo at Torr head.

Kung Jin tried firing arrow but Torr block them or Ferra slash them, Okuyasu put his knife away and rush the monster, Torr then swung his arm down at Okuyasu but he block it with his left hand alone and throw a hard straight punch into the monster's face. He follows up with a sweep of the legs and before Torr his the ground Okuyasu ax kick the beast in the face so he hit the ground harder. Ferra was off Torr and hissed at Okuyasu and rush him but Kung Jin fired arrow to keep her away, turning her attention to Kung Jin she hissed harder.

Okuyasu smirked as Kung Jin regretting doing that, Okuyasu jump off Torr as he got up and roared. He throws punch after punch, Okuyasu dodge them all, despite the different in skill and the different in stronger of greater, physically speaking anyway. He wasn't dumb enough to see how hard Torr hit, he dodge another punch and did a kicking combo and wraps it up with with roundhouse kick to the face. Torr roared in anger and charged at Okuyasu and throw a kick but Okuyasu counter with his own kick, as the two leg struggle for control, Okuyasu pull his foot back a little making Torr lose his footing and falling to the ground. But a moment later Torr was up and roared in anger, this fight was going to be harder than he thought.

Kung Jin wasn't doing any better with Ferra, she was fast and smarter then she acted. Whenever Kung Jin tried to pin her down with his arrow so he could take her out with a combo, she cut them and escape. She was skilled as well, she either tried to stab his eye out or slit her throat. She only aim for vital spot with her metal claw, but she never stray to far from Torr, must be a bond things. Okuyasu backup as Torr swung his fist at him, he then jump and hit Torr in the face with a barrage of punches, Torr backup daze but not down. As Okuyasu charged at him to throw a punch Torr blocked and grab Okuyasu's arm and spin him and smash him against the ground over and over and then thrown him, he slammed into Kung Jin making the two hit the ground.

This give Ferra and Torr the chance to join back up as Ferra laughed and Torr let out a roar, Okuyasu spit out blood and rub his head Kung Jin got up with a groan.

Kung Jin: "I thought you helping me? Because this is sure as hell doesn't feel like helping."

Okuyasu: "Do you want to fight the giant monster? Because if so, I can enjoy watching him turn you into a rag doll."

Kung Jin: "You litt-"

The two didn't have anymore time to argue because Ferra/Torr came charging at them. Okuyasu "tsk" and move him and Kng Jin out the way. Torr almost crashing them under his feet, Okuyasu got up and decided to return the favor.

He calmed his breathing and focused his Chi, and rush the giant beast and gave him an uppercut sending him into the air in which Okuyasu jump in the air and attack with a combo of kick and then grab Torr leg and throw him into the ground. As Torr get back up he's hit in the head by Kung Jin bow and then Kung Jin has his bow slam Torr head back into the ground. But this only seemed to enrage him more. Ferra climb on his back and start swinging her blades as Torr rushes them.

Okuyasu and Kung Jin move out the way, Okuyasu saw this was going nowhere and saw he had no choice but to get serious.

Okuyasu: "It's been some time since I used this, but it's hasn't been long enough." He said seriously.

As he said that, his body was surrounded by a dark blue aura and saw he raised his right hand it was overlapped by a white and blue hand and with one swing, he created a dark blue and green arc of energy, and in that moment Torr was now in front of Okuyasu in to time flat.

Okuyasu: "I don't have time or energy to waste here, so I'll be taken you down now." He glared.

First Okuyasu kicks Torr in the face and then punches Torr right side of his face and then his left side breaking his jaw and then knee it back in place, and then attack Torr with a quick and powerful barrage from his Stand and then finish it with a powerful punch to the chest making him hit the ground hard.

The beast go up with a roar, but then fall back to the ground, Ferra was stuck under Torr head.

Okuyasu: "This was not as bad as I thought."

Kung Jin: "Love to learn more about ya, too bad you're insane."

After that Okuyasu and Kung Jin regroup with the other, Okuyasu having minor bruising but still all right.

Kung Jin: "You guys all right?"

As he asked that more Osh-Tekk warriors appear with D'Vorah as they surrounded everyone.

D'Vorah: "The Earthrealmers, yes? This One must learn more of your diplomatic technique."

Cassie: "We're here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blade's-"

D'Vorah: "You interfere with Outworld matters. The penalty is death."

Cassie: "I'm sensing a theme here."

Okuyasu: "A shitty one."

D'Vorah: "But as we honor the Reiko Accords… we will consult the emperor. You will await him here."

And as she said that she turned and left the group as they were still surrounded. Cassie turn to Kung Jin with a very upset look on her face.

Cassie: "You want to take this opportunity to tell us what the fuckshit you were thinking?!"

Takeda: "I gotta wonder why you'd risk interrealm war for a bread thief."

Kung Jin: "Because not all thieves are irredeemable."

Kung Jin thought back when he was a thief and stole a statue that his family gave to Raiden in honor of his cousin; Kung Lao. He fought the Thunder God and beat him or so he thought, Raiden let him attack so he could release his anger to be more reasonable. He subject him to the Shaolin even thought he had "different desires" they took him in.

Okuyasu at that point in time was sleeping or Raiden thought, but he awakened to the sounds of fighting. He was going to check it out, but Bo' Rai Cho stop him and had to go back to sleep as he would have more training in the morning.

D'Vorah reappeared with Kotal Kahn, as he listened to Cassie explain the situation about the refugees.

Kotal Kahn: "Your news of the refugees is troubling. Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to me. I do know this: I invited no guest from Earthrealm. Certainly none who would disrupt the execution of justice."

This made Okuyasu sneered to himself as the murder of a starving thief was reconsider "justice".

Kotal Kahn: "How do I know you're not allied with Mileena? Perhaps her now found power has earned her new friends?"

Now that struck a Okuyasu nerve, the fact he would even think they are with Mileena just because of the power of Shinnok's Amulet.

Cassie: "Friends? No. No! Where not even sure that Shinnok's Amulet she has-"

Kotal Kahn: "She employs Shinnok's Amulet against me?! The very item that Earthrealm swore would be safe in it's care?! When Outworld was offered no such participation-"

Okuyasu: "Given the fact it was Outworld that cause this problem in the first place, it's no shocker. Plus Earthrealm kept it word, wasn't not an Outworlder that had the "item" Mileena not less, Shao Kahn daughter? If your Kahn of Outworld how come Mileena is still alive and to overthrow you no less? Given that how is Outworld or you not at fault for this." He sneered as he got in front of Cassie.

Kotal Kahn: "You dare find me culpable of this?!"

Okuyasu: "I don't see anyone else that so-called "Kahn" of Outworld." He growled.

This was heating up as Okuyasu and Kotal Kahn glare at each other, the tension was high and could spark another fight at any given moment. But this was stopped as Kung Jin stepped up and move in front of Okuyasu.

Kung Jin: "Kotal Kahn… The Fire that Burn the Sun… We are here because we share your concern about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule. My friend mean no ill intent he just concerned with what could happen if Mileena is not stopped, and soon."

Kotal Kahn: "At least one Earthrealmer can forge word like silver. But I recall an Earthrealm expression: "There is more honor among thieves then diplomat."

Kung Jin: "I've had the questionable fortune to be both, Emperor. But I'm telling you the truth."

Kotal Kahn: "You are allied with Mileena. You may carry out you sentence."

Kung Jin: "Kotal Kahn. Under Outworld's law, I claim the right of Defense… by Kombat."

He thought this was the best way to avoid a bloody battle, Okuyasu wa not just going to stand there and let them attack, he was ready to fight himself and everyone out of Outworld, right as Kotal Kahn was about to have the sentence carried out.

Takeda: "What?"

Jacqui: "You're gonna fight… a duel?"

Kung Jin: "To absolve us of all accusations. Deny the request bring dishonor upon the accuser."

Kotal Kahn: "You know much of Outworld."

D'vorah: "Know also: that duel end in death."

Kung Jin: "If that's the case, I have the perfect man for the job.

And turn to Okuyasu, not needing to know more and crack his neck and he got ready to fight the Kahn of Outworld.

Kotal Kahn: You have won nothing. Merely… a few more seconds of breath."

Okuyasu: "Hmph… that all I'll need to finish this."

And the fight begin, Okuyasu was an idiot but he was no fool, Kotal Kahn wasn't emperor for no reason. Okuyasu was going to have to get serious here, he turned to the others specifically Cassie.

Okuyasu: "Cassie, I can't promise if I can hold back. So I made getting a little rough with this guy, you okay with that?"

Cassie: "Don't over do it."

Okuyasu: "Understood."

And the fight began, Kotal Kahn was offended by Okuyasu claim of hurting him. Okuyasu pull out his knife and threw to the ground near the other as well as his twice handguns, he even remove his combat gloves. He got into a bare-knuckle boxing stance only his arms where a bit lower and his feet stuck out a bit.

Kotal Kahn the charged forward and threw a straight forward punch, Okuyasu dodge and got under the Kahn and gave a fast uppercut but Kotal Kahn dodge by the skin of his chin. Kotal Kahn tried to slam his elbow downward, but Okuyasu step back. He then goes for a low kick to trip Kotal Kahn but he jumps over it and try to slam his feet down on Okuyasu, but he dodges and get back in his stances. He charged and sway out the way of Kotal Kahn punches and throw a right hook, but Kotal Kahn block it.

Both back up as neither landed a direct blow yet, Okuyasu then took a deep breath and got back in his stance and tightened his muscles. And charged full speed at Kotal Kahn but when Kotal Kahn tried to counter his advance Okuyasu sway out the way and was a few seconds close to land a blow, but Kotal Kahn block it with his bicep.

Okuyasu then exhaled, he remember training with Shadow Boxing. The form and style was like boxing and it was made for practice, but after training with Johnny Cage, Okuyasu watch and studied the Shadow Kick he and Cassie used. And so he was able to take Shadow Boxing to another level, and created "True Shadow Boxing". He take another deep breath and charged at Kotal Kahn, and throws a few swings that Kotal Kahn blocks but the force grew stronger the more Okuyasu attacked.

He was about to land a blow aimed at Kotal Kahn's face, but Kotal Kahn was planning a counter, they both strike each other in the face at the same time. Okuyasu back up a bit as spit out a bit of blood, Kotal Kahn did the same. Okuyasu took the same stance and jump back into the fray of the fight. He didn't let up and he kept throwing punches even as Kotal block or counter his attack but he dodge most of them but was still taken hits and when he threw a left jab Kotal Kahn caught and counter with a left hook and the left kick both in Okuyasu face, he spit up blood.

He tries to retreat but Kotal Kahn has a firm grip on Okuyasu, he continue to assault Okuyasu left side with punches and kicks, Kotal Kah aim for either for the face and neck or ribs and knees Okuyasu tries to block but he getting beaten.

Cassie: "Kung Jin." Cassie said firmly.

Kung Jin: "Yes?" He asked confused.

Cassie: "If Okuyasu dies because of your action, your going to pay for it in full." She warned.

Kung Jin sweat a bit and gulp, she was serious about what she was saying.

When Kotal Kahn aim for Okuyasu face again, Okuyasu grabs his fist then left and pull making Kotal Kahn follow and given Okuyasu the chance to retreat. He panted he rubbed his left side as he felt at least three ribs cracked or broken, maybe more. He exhaled, and then focus his chi on the injured area to lessen the pain, and then he got in his stance took a deep breath and rush Kotal Kahn. He change up his attack pattern those he threw a few jabs but when Kotal Kahn tried to grab his fist Okuyasu would kick him in the head, he landed a blow on his right side and when Kotal Kahn tried to counter Okuyasu sway out the way and kick his right side against. Okuyasu continue to dodge and aim for Kotal Kahn right side, he then back up and exhaled and then inhale and rush back in the fight.

Okuyasu sway left and right confusing Kotal Kahn, and instead of a punch Okuyasu get him with a high kick to the right side of the face so hard it crack his jaw a bit, and then Okuyasu follow up with a straight forward drop kick to Kotal Kahn right side cracking a few ribs, Kotal Kahn staggered back and clenched his right. He wasn't follow recover with his fight with Goro so that left some damage. Okuyasu then rush him and deliver a barrage of punches that Kotal Kahn blocked but a few made their way and landed. Okuyasu keep it up and retreated with an exhale but Kotal Kahn move forward and assaulted him with his barrage of punches, Okuyasu didn't block and attack him full force with his fist at they were in a battle of durability, they were seeing who could last longer in an all out fight as both beaten each other down.

Okuyasu slam his elbow in the left side of Kotal Kahn face would Kotal Kahn threw straight punch to Okuyasu face making blood come out his nose, he then gave the Kahn an uppercut would the Kahn countered with chest punch. Okuasu cough up blood and knee Kotal Kahn in the gut and slammed his fist into his gut, Kotal Kahn cough up blood and then kick Okuyasu across the face and then elbow him in the face. He staggers a bit and spit out and bit of blood to the ground, he cracked his knuckles and did a motion where he was cocking back his fist.

He then had **The Hand** erase the space between them and once Kotal Kahn was teleport in front of Okuyasu he quickly slammed his fist into Kotal Kahn face, the Kahn stagger a bit with a dazed as he tried to figure out what happened, that gave Okuyasu the chance to turn him around finish him with a left hook knocking him to the ground, and ending the fight.

Okuyasu: "That my win."

Kung Jin: "And now, Emperor?"

The injured Kotal Kahn was panting as he clenched his wounds and look at the two Earthrealmers.

Kotal Kahn: "The charges against you are void. I say to all that Earthrealm mean Outworld no harm. Now kill me, be done with it."

Okuyasu was clenching his left sided wounds and looked at Kung Jin and then back at Kotal Kahn.

Cassie: "Okuyasu, your not actually gonna..."

Okuyasu: "Wasn't order to kill you, so I won't."

Kung Jin: "Instead of you life. I claim you service. If Mileena does have the amulet, we can get it from her more easily if we work together."

Okuyasu: "That how us Earthreamler work."

D'Vorah: "Emperor… they cannot be trusted."

Kotal Kahn: "D'Vorah. Can you not perceive… I am indebted to them."

He shake hands with Okuyasu and then Kung Jin, he didn't like D'Vorah. Like she didn't trusted them, he didn't trust her. She made his skin crawl and there just this air to her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he was going to keep his eyes on her.

Kung Jin: "You honor us, Kotal Kahn. Our gratitude is wide like the ocean."

Okuyasu: "It means a lot."

Cassie: "I'll call General Blade… Tell her about our new… arragreement."

Okuyasu nodded and left to go lick his wounds, of course Cassie follow to make her call and check up on him.

Cassie: "You okay? That fight look really… intense." She asked concerned for Okuyasu health.

Okuyasu: "Yeah, save for the broken rib, bruised organs, and probably broken nose. I as fresh as rain." He joked.

Cassie: "That's not funny, seriously are you okay." She said showing she was serious.

Okuyasu: "I'm fine, seriously… you can't baby me like this Cassie… but it means a lot that you care." He said softly putting his left hand on her shoulder.

Cassie: "Y-Yeah, I-I'll go make the call." She said moving along blushing a bit.

Okuyasu: "Ok."

Kung Jin was rubbing his arms and look at Jacqui and remember what he said back, and how Okuyasu called him out for making fun of Jacqui's father for his time of being a Revenant. He wanted to make things right as they were a team.

Kung Jin: "Hey… Jacqui.:

She turns to face wondering what he wanted.

Kung Jin: "Sorry about early, you know… for what I said… it wasn't right for me to do that. I guess I was jealous that your father got a second chance to leave… and Lao is still stuck a Revenant. I won't hold it against you if you bear a grudge against me." He apologizes.

Jacqui look at him, she had half a mind to cock right in his face for that comment. But she could understand a family member being a slave to Quan Chi, her father was alive yes, but he was scarred.

Jacqui: "I guess I can forgive you this time. But make another joke like that again… you'll know what it like getting you ass kick by a girl." She said firmly and then smirked.

Kung Jin: "Roger that." He smirked back.

* * *

Back at the SF base, Sonya got the call from Cassie of what happened in Outworld, and of the agreement.

Sonya: "Thanks for the heads up, Sergeant. Stay with Kotal Kahn. We'll figure our next step once I've got Kano and Tremor locked down."

Cassie: *Yes Ma'am. Cage out.*

Sonya: "Their still here. I can feel it."

She continues to search for Kano and Tremor, then she saw two soldiers carry a body bag.

Sonya: "Report."

SF Soldier: "One of the refugees. Found her near the north perimeter."

Sonya checked and saw she had a slit throat with her tongue sticking out.

Sonya: "That's one of Kano's "neckties". Informe Li Mei. Tell her we're investigating."

The SF soldiers then carry off with the body and to follow Sonya orders.

Sonya: "Raiden? What'd you find?"

Raiden: "Shinnok's Amulet has been stolen. Replaced with an exquisite duplicate."

Sonya: "Damm it."

Raiden: "Something is wrong, I will speak to you once I-"

But he was cut off before he could finish.

Sonya: "Raiden? Raiden! Lieutenant, I need you to take a team to Fort Charles. Check in on Raiden and report back."

Johnny: "What's goin' on?"

Sonya: "What's your update from Colonel Flagg?"

Johnny: "He said, "Why are you bothering me?" and I said, "Because my ex-wife is a pain in the-"

But she just walk away after hearing what he was going to say.

Johnny: "Where are you goin'? You just walk away. I'm in this too."

Sonya: "Not my decision. Thank you buddy, Secretary Blake."

Johnny: "This is what split us up in the first place. You disappear into your work. Never time for me or Cassie."

Sonya: "I had responsibilities. Sorry you couldn't be the center of attention."

Johnny took a moment to process what she just said.

Johnny: "There was a time when you cared more about your family than your job. General."

Sonya thought back twenty years ago back in Quan Chi lair, she and Johnny were still married. They fought off against Quan Chi and the Revenant fighter, She had taken out Scorpion and Sub-Zero, would Johnny had taken done Jax… so he thought. Before he could react he in the chest from behind by Jax, Sonya took care of him and then Johnny, Raiden appeared and started healing him but Quan Chi got in the way, Sonya gave him a very hard and very painful beat down he would remember for days.

Back to the present Sonya was with Lie Mei and Kenshi as they were checking the refugees identities to find Kano.

Li Mei: "You seem to know this "Kano" intimately."

Sonya: "Not the word I use, but yes. I chased him for years until he escaped to Outworld after Shinnok invasion."

Kenshi: "Why would he return now?"

Sonya: :All that matters is he's… caught. Gotcha." She said as she spotted Kano.

She and Kenshi split up and corner him, she comes from the front at a fast pace, when he tried to retreat, Kenshi cut him off.

Kenshi: "Are you lost." With no other choice Kano revealed his true form.

Kano: "Hello love! Been a while!"

Sonya: "Not long enough. This is General Blade. I need MPs to my location immediately."

Kano: "Aw, let's just keep this between friends. A trade! Info for freedom."

Sonya: "I don't negotiate with scumbags."

Kano: "Well then… if mother won't play nice… maybe daughter will."

Sonya: "If you ever."

Kano: "Back off… and all well. Piss me off… and Cassie's gonna meet Uncle Kano."

Sonya: "I swear to god I'll kill you."

Sonya rushes Kano and kick him in the chest and then punches him in the gut, Kano counters by knee her in the gut as well and then punches across the face, and pulls his knife and tried to stab her, she backs up and roundhouse kicks him in the head and then disarms him. He kicks her and does and full body rush pushing her back, she knocked to the ground and rolls out the way of an eye laser, she jumped up and then plants both feet in his face and got back to her feet.

She charges and punch him across the face, but he gets her with an elbow to the chin, but she counters with a knee to the gut. She stab in the right shoulder by Kano other knife, she grabs his wrist and elbow him in the face, making him let go as she remove the knife, only to be hit in the leg by his eye laser, she gritted her teeth in pain, and dodge another one and fires her own laser, it knocks him back and then Sonya jump kick him in the chin. Kano shoulder tackles her and then punches her in the gut, face, and shoulder.

She then jump kick Kano in the chest, he staggers a bit and does a low kick and then punches her in the gut, she gritted her teeth and punches him in the face harder, she then gave him another one and another one. She and then knees him in the chin and knock him down with a sidekick to the head. He tried to get up but she jumps and ax kick him into the ground and furiously punches in the face a few times, he gets her off him by firing his eye laser, and both get up, he goes for a right hook but she dodges it and gets him down with a strong left hook finishing him.

Sonya: "No. I'm not done with you yet."

She walks up to him and kicked him in the face, and then punches him twice in the face and then starts choking the shit out of him, with a look of anger in her eyes.

Kano: "Alright… Alright! Get off me!" He gagged.

Johnny: "Sonya! Ease up…!" He tries to move her off Kano but she pushes him and chokes Kano even harder.

Kano: "You kill me… never find… amulet!"

SF soldiers appeared on the scene and aim their gun at Kano, Johnny keep them from firing and turns to Sonya.

Johnny: "Sonya, we need that info… Sonya. Don't let this be another thing you'll regret."

After some time think about would still choking Kano she release him.

Sonya: "Talk!"

* * *

Cassie and her team were still in Outworld, there were currently at a temple, Okuyasu was good as new, thought he would need to take it easy on his left side, he was better than ever.

Cassie: "The Kutaun Jungle."

Sonya: *With at least two diversion of Tarkatans. They're on the move constantly to avoid detection.*

Jacquie: "That not far. Maybe two-hundred kilometer."

Sonya: *You know what to do.*

Cassie: "Yes Ma'am."

Sonya: *Blade out.*

Kotal Kahn: "You have new information? From Earthrealm?"

Cassie: "Kano talked. Gave use the details on Mileena's location. She has the Amulet, but she's got a lot of protection."

Kotal Kahn: "We will strike immediately."

D'Vorah: "Perhaps a two-pronged approach. The army will engage Mileena… distract her… while This One retrieve the amulet."

Cassie: "Not alone. This One's coming with."

Okuyasu: "Same."

D'Vorah: "Stealth is of the essence."

Cassie: "Did you not hear me."

Okuyasu: "We're coming."

D'Vorah: "You two may assist in the main strike-"

Kotal Kahn: "D'Vorah. You will grant their request… and I will finally be rid of Mileena."

This was going to be over soon, Okuyasu would need to be on his toes for this one if he want a chance to end this before it gets any worse.

* * *

**Chapter 3 End**

Finish! Here it is, I hope you enjoy the fights scene I created. Tell me what you thought and your favorite part.

How do you think Okuyasu will feel about being betrayed by Kotal Kahn? What do you think happened to Tremor? What do think will happen to Okuyasu and his team? What did you think of the last chapter? Review me and as always, thank you for your support!

Peaces!


	4. Chapter 4

The action is picking up, I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction. I now the pairing going a bit slow but I make sure to pick it up.

I don't own JoJo DIU or Mortal Kombat

* * *

Chapter 4: **Rebellion Rumble! The Knife You Never See!? And The Return!**

D'Vorah thought back to the time in her serve of Mileena about five years ago, she was in secret meeting with Kotal and Reptile. They plan to stage a coup for the fact the Mileena refuse to make nice with Earthrealm, and it was making things difficult for Outworld. She found out about this and was not pleased, Reptile expose her secret of being a Tarkatan construct. She was not pleased with Kotal or Reptile and was going to have them killed but D'Vorah was done serving Mileena and betrayed her, she and Baraka fight and she kills him, Ermac had already betrayed her and now she all alone, making Ko'otal, Kotal Kahn.

Okuyasu, Cassie and D'Vorah were sneaking through the camp.

D'Vorah: "There."

They saw Rain and a Tarkatan, one it left the three countered Rain as Cassie and Okuyasu aim their guns from one side would D'Vorah come from the other side.

Rain: "Here to surrender, traitor?"

D'Vorah: "You would speak of treason? This One knows you desires the throne. Why serve Mileena?"

Rain: "I advise her. Stealing the amulet was my genius. It kills her a bit each time she uses it."

D'Vorah: "As both said diminish, you fill the void."

Rain: "Exactly my plan."

As he said that Okuyasu felt like someone was sneaking behind him and Cassie and turn to fire and almost hit Tanya. She gets into a fight with Okuyasu and Cassie, as Rain knee D'Vorah in her face and then punch her.

Rain: "A shame you will not see it fruition."

He then blasts D'Vorah with a stream of water, she hit the ground and get back up and attack him with a swarm of bugs, but Rain take care of the swarm with a lighting strike. He then charges at her and kick her into the stomach but she's blocks and has her insect legs out and stab Rain, he backs away but he not fast enough and is hit in the left leg, right forearm, and left shoulder. He grunts in pain and traps D'Vorah in a water bubble and strike it with lighting a few times blasting her to the ground. D'Vorah gets up with a hiss, she not ready as Rain gave her a water kick making slam behind him and then make a few waterspouts from that make hit flying in the air and slam back into the ground, Rain does this a few times until D'Vorah flies out the way but can't get far as her wings are wet.

She used her insect-legs and charged at Rain and kept stabbing at him as he moved away, she dodge any blast of water and slam both feet into Rain gut making his stagger, and then kicked him across the face but he blocked it. She then threw her acid in his eye he close them but it still burn and he used his water to remove it, she to this time and plant both feet into the left side of his ribs, he spit up a bit of blood and hit the ground. He got back up and blast D'Vorah with water, which she dodged. But wasn't able to dodge the lighting strike which hurt more because she was wet, he then kicked her. She counter with a jump kick to the chin and used her insect legs to pierce his shoulder and pull him in close so she could slam both feet into his gut pushing him back. He struck her with lightning and then blasted her with more water and his does a roundhouse kick to the chin. She knocks back but dodges another water blast and rush him at top speed and slammed her foot into his face and then fly high and plants both feet into his back.

Rain gets up and using both his hands to blast himself at her and kicks her, but block and then counters with an acid in his face but he dodges as it barely misses, he call lighting strike them both and making them fall. Rain staggered to get up D'Vorah call a swarm of bugs to distract Rain, he swings at them but has enough and uses water to blast them away, he saw D'Vorah is nowhere in sight and can't dodge in time when her insect legs pierce and right shoulder and leg, he grabs one of them and ready to slash her in half with a water blade, but she fly high and slams him into the ground would she punches his face and knee him in the gut.

D'Vorah: "Your scheme end here."

With Cassie and Okuyasu, the were able to push back Tanya, she proved a match for Cassie but with Okuyasu backing her up and the tag team skills they had, they finish her up in time, Okuyasu didn't hold back so she was going out for a while.

D'Vorah: "Now two Edenian's will die."

She was getting ready to finish them both off but she was stopped by Cassie.

Cassie: "I know you said that you weren't friends… but you're not killing them. We're find by the way."

D'Vorah: "Very well. Let us go."

As they were going to move forward, Okuyasu deflected a fire blast and look to see Goro good as new.

Goro: "You shall not move another step."

This was going to be harder than they thought, D'Vorah was drain for her fight with Rain, being half god made it hard to take him out, and Goro being the Prince of the Shokan made him far stronger.

Okuyasu: "Sorry but we came to get that amulet before this shit get any worse. And we're not leaving here without it."

Goro: "Then you all with died here!"

Okuyasu: "Cassie, go with the bugs chick and get the amulet."

Cassie: "Okuyasu you can't fight him on your own!"

Okuyasu: "We came here with a job to do, I'll be fine. Getting the amulet is more important!"

With no choice the two went after the amulet! Okuyasu sped up and got behind the Shokan and grab him he then added space pushing both of them back away from tent. The two saw it was in a chest, Cassie tried to pick but that would take some time, Okuyasu would uses brute force and crack it up but he was fighting Goro, so D'Vorah used her insect to opening it.

Cassie: "That… is really disturbing."

Mileena: "D'Vorah!"

D'Vorah: "MtakuFA!"

And a swarm of bug soon a swarm of bug appeared and that made Mileena swat then away until they were outside, which left Cassie with the chest.

D'Vorah: "This One knew you would not stray far from the amulet."

Mileena: "You took my throne. Now you wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?"

D'Vorah: "Neither was meant for you!"

Mileena: "Who are you to say!? I will take something of yours… your life!"

And they two begun their battle, Mileena rushed D'Vorah and went on the assault using her sai and kick at the Kytinn. D'Vorah block with her insect legs and tried stab Mileena but she moved out of the way and hit her with a few jumps kicks pushing D'Vorah back. And then rush her and stab her sai into D'Vorah shoulders making her scream in pain she tried to use her legs again but Mileena move her head out the way and bite down on one of them adding more pain as D'Vorah flies up and slam into the ground with Mileena taking the damage to remove her.

She glared at the clone, Mileena just smirk and spit out a bit of D'Vorah blood to show her disgust towards the Kytinn's blood in her mouth. D'Vorah rush forward and fly above Mileena and attack with a swarm and acid, Mileena avoided the acid but the swarm got to her which gave the D'Vorah the chance to rush her and slam her feet into her gut and then kicked her in the face a few times and then punch her across the face. She tried to finish her by piercing Mileena body with her insect legs, but Mileena move out the away and was only hit in the thigh and shoulder.

She growled and throw her sai at the Kytinn which she deflect the first one but dodge the second as it grave her left cheek. Mileena grip the insect legs and was able to pull them out and rush D'Vorah by using speed to attack punching her across the face and then headbutt her and then grab her head and kicked her in the face, she then punched her in the gut, hard. Making D'Vorah cough up blood and glare she counter with a kick to the face but Mileena blocked it and then tried to counter with a punch but that was block, the two started attack but they block each other attacks. D'Vorah got the upper hand but spitting acid in Mileena face making her scream in pain and as she was using the water under them to wash it off D'Vorah kick her full force in her chin and then slam the back of her foot in the back of Mileena head, knocking her out.

D'Vorah: "This one will enjoy your death."

* * *

Earlier, as the to were flying through the air, Okuyasu let go of Goro and landed safely would the Shokan it the water ground hard. He got up and glared at Okuyasu and remove his cap, would Okuyasu got back up and cracked his neck and knuckles.

Okuyasu: "Well if isn't the Fallen Prince, I thought Kotal Kahn took your arms."

Goro: "Perks of working with Daegon, and with them I'll tear you apart and devour your heart."

Okuyasu: "Sorry but I'm using my heart right now as well as the rest of my body. But I'll give you my fist, as they pummel your face."

Wasting no time Okuyasu rush Goro, this won't be like his fight with Torr. Goro was far stronger and smarter, as smart as a Shokan can be. Plus his left side was still a bit sore from his scrap with Kotal Kahn and he didn't have anyone backing him up. He threw an uppercut but Goro block and did a counter attack aim at Okuyasu face but he blocked and back away, he used his right arm to block and the blow was powerful.

Okuyasu: "_I need to be careful, one wrong move and he'll literally, tear me apart with ease._" He thought.

He backs away from Goro, he can't out muscle him so he'll have to his uses the help of **The Hand** to take out Goro, he rushes the Shokan and attack with a barrage of quick jabs would keeping his distance. The Shokan growled and tried to punch Okuyasu but he using speed to avoid him, and attacks with more jabs and even kick him in his liver, he takes his time to wear him down and then finish him off with stronger attack. Goro has enough of it and stomp on the ground making it shock and fires a few fireballs from his mouth pushing Okuyasu back, his arms were burned a bit and as he tried to move Goro hit his with a punch to the right side and then slam his fist in Okuyasu gut making cough up blood and then grabs him and does a bear hug slowly crushing his bones.

Okuyasu his gritted in pain and headbutts the Shokan over and over trying to make him release him but the only make Goro tighten his hold. Okuyasu then has **The Hand** slam it's kunckle in the side of Goro head dazing him and then weaken the hold long enough to Okuyasu to break free and then do a full force upward kick in Goro chin dazing more him and scrape away space and at the same time he strikes him in the chin again. Goro is so dazed he doesn't see Okuyasu grab him from behind and with the help of his Stand he supplex the Shoken, face first into the ground, he thought at the end but Goro slowly get up and fire a green energy knocking Okuyasu back.

Goro then grabs him by the neck with upper right hand and with his upper left hand he grabs Okuyasu left arm and then with his lower right arms grabs his right arm and then his lower left he grabbed his left leg, and pull at the same time tighten his grip at the same time, Okuyasu tried to move but it no use he can feel himself being pulled. Goro smirked as he about to rip Okuyasu apart he feels a shock and intense pain somewhere privacy, he roared in pain and drops Okuyasu as he holds his nuts, Okuyasu used his Stand to kick Goro's nut at full force. He down playing around as he scrape space and with a full force barrage with the intent to hurt, he beatdown Goro hitting him all over and continue to as he wants to be sure he gets him, this is the longest he hit anyone and then adds space pushing him back and slammed into a stone face figure, he completely covered in dents and bloody.

Okuyasu: "Looks like… I was right, your just… a Fallen Prince. So stay that way."

* * *

He was in a lot of pain and can feel that the punch he took to the gut broke a few bones, he had to pop some his bones back in place after the stretching they suffered, the bearhug didn't help either.

Okuyasu: "Damnit Cassie going to give me an ear full."

He rejoins his team and was right as Cassie gave him an ear full, Okuyasu used a lot of energy in his fight, and his injuries were great. They saw Kotal Kahn walk up and sitting in Mileena's makeshift throne looking down at her.

Mileena: "Enough of your prattle. Finish me, so I made join my father."

Kotal Kahn: "You do not deserve the death by an emperor's hand. I instead give the honor to my worthy First Minister."

D'Vorah smirked and walked up to Mileena and kissed her, while she did so she inject parasites that eat the inside of Mileena's face and body making her use her last breath to scream in agony before she died.

Kotal Kahn: "The rebellion is over."

Cassie: "Well… thank for that… I know I'll never eat again."

Okuyasu: "I think my stomach… just off itself."

Cassie: "With your leave, we're gonna head to go back to Earthrealm. Put the amulet back where it belongs."

And like that Kotal Kahn bind all of them, which shocked them and enraged Okuyasu.

Cassie: "The hell are you doing?!"

Kotal Kahn: "Earthrealm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet. It will remain here with me."

Kung Jin: "The Reiko Accord require that you-"

Kotal Kahn: "The Accords no longer concerned me. But you may prove useful-when Raiden come for this."

Okuyasu could feel the blood inside him boiling, the vein on his forehead appeared as he glared daggers at the Kahn with bloodlust.

Okuyasu: "You motherfucker, you have no idea what you're doing!"

Kotal Kahn: "I am insuring the safety of all, unlike Earthrealm."

Okuyasu: "This shit happened in the first place because of Outworld! It was you who spare Mileena and those Edenian fucks that had the idea to take the amulet! If you think that you can betray and get away you have anything coming!"

At this point he strain against the bind and glare with the intent of pummeling the Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: "You have a very foul tongue and the gall to accuse an emperor."

Okuyasu: "Get off your high horse you dry-paint looking fuck! Don't forget I beat your ass once, and I'll do again and this time I make sure to stay you down!"

Kotal Kahn: "You dare threat and mock me."

Okuyasu: "Trust me, I do far worse. You better kill me, because if I survive this I'll make you pay for this."

His words were soaked in bloodlust and his showed killer intent.

Kotal Kahn: "Maybe you are right… anyone who was able to beat me, must be eliminated."

Kotal Kahn was getting ready to kill Okuyasu, while he was still trying to break free. This was getting too far!

Cassie: "Wait! If you kill him… Raiden will burned Outworld to the ground along with you!"

This made Kotal Kahn stop and Okuyasu freeze. Okuyas cursed he remembers telling them about the time he spends with Raiden in his younger days.

Kotal Kahn: "What do you speak of?"

Cassie: "Raiden raised Okuyasu, if you kill him in cold-blood. He'll make sure you and all Outworld pays for it."

Kotal Kahn just look at Okuyasu, who glared at him with hate.

Kotal Kahn: "Is this true?"

Okuyasu: "I don't have to tell you nothing, fucker."

Kotal Kahn then raised his hand and D'Vorah had her insect legs aim at Cassie neck, making Okuyasu glare more intense.

D'Vorah: "This One see how much the girl meets him, right?"

Okuyasu: "You fuck! If you even dare… I'll rip you apart."

Kotal Kahn: "Speak, is this true?"

Okuyasu gritted his teeth in anger and frustration so hard they started to bleed, this was the hardest thing for him to do, but he remembers what Bo Rai' Cho taught him; and it was to swallow his pride and anger.

Okuyasu: "It's true, now leave Cassie be."

Kotal Kahn had D'Vorah do so and take them away, Okuyasu didn't even make eye contact, he just look at the ground in shame. Kotal Kahn looked at the amulet with interest, like he was proud.

D'Vorah: "This one has deceived them. The amulet is in Kotal Kahn's possession."

Quan Chi: *Can you retrieve it.*

D'Vorah: "He trusts no one else to transport it."

Quan Chi: *Keeping you close to Outworld throne these many years has proven most fortuitous. D'Vorah. They never supposed that one of their own to be a disciple of our lord.*

D'Vorah: "This One live to serve Shinnok. But what of the boy?"

Quan Chi: *Leave him for me… his soul can prove usual to me. Now bring me the amulet.*

D'Vorah: "Without delay; Quan Chi."

Not to far from were D'Vorah there was Tremor, he was going to see if he could get paid for backup for Mileena but he was too late, and Kano bail to Earthrealm without him.

Tremor: "This can prove useful."

* * *

Back in the Netherrealm Quan Chi make plans with the Revenant of the other fighter, they ride on wait of Shinnok return. In Outworld, D'Vorah and two Osh-Tekk warrior carrying the amulet in a case, she turns to them which confused them but then killed them with acid to their faces and took the amulet.

Elsewhere on a farm, someone was wearing on a tractor this person had metal arms as well, this revealed to be Jax Briggs.

Sonya: "Your wife said I fine you in here."

Jax: "You and Vera have a nice chat."

Sonya: "Always. Is that a National? I haven't seen of this-"

But she didn't finish as Jax spoke up again.

Jax: "You didn't come here to discuss farm implements." He stated.

Sonya: "All right, I'll cut to the chase. I need your help."

Jax: "My help?"

Sonya: "I know, I don't have any right to-"

Jax: "You knew what I wanted."

Sonya: "Jacquie volunteered. She came to me." Jax was silent and then bit his lip in slight frustrated before doing a silent sigh.

Jax: "I know."

Sonya: "Listen, I get why you didn't want Jacqui joining S-F. Why you retired. I mean, if I had to live with the memories of being Quan Chi's thugs. I would've eaten a gun a long time ago."

Jax: "Well you know Vera. She never would've allow that. So what is it you need help with? Outworld Refugees?"

Sonya: "Worse. Shinnok's Amulet, Mileena has it."

Jax: "Damn."

Sonya: "And we've gotten word from Sareena that Quan Chi resurfaced in the Netherrealm."

Jax: "He shows his face after twenty-five years… just as Shinnok's Amulet is in play. That's not a coincidence."

Sonya: "That why I need you. You're Quan Chi expertise."

Jax still seem unsure about it, after everything he did.

Sonya: "We wouldn't reactive your commission. You'd be an observer."

Just then the man himself join the conversation, Johnny Cage.

Jax: "Cage."

Johnny: "Jax."

Sonya: "What is it?"

Johnny: "Just wanted to see if maybe-"

Jax: "You could help close the sale. Yeah, because that worked out so well last time.'

Johnny: "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Sonya: "We need you Jax. help me capture Quan Chi. None of us are safe if he get near that amulet."

Jax almost look ready to cave in and agree, but he needs to know one more thing before he agreed.

Jax: "So where's Jacqui in all this?"

Sonya: "Outworld. With Cassie's team recovering the amulet."

Johnny: "She'll be fine. We expect to hear "mission accomplished" from them soon." He stated.

* * *

In Outworld o the boat, Cassie team were locked in cages. She tries to see if she can break free but the bars are sturdy. Okuyasu's had far thicker bars and he was bound in thick heavy chains, his feet were shackle together and then to the floor, his arms wear in wooden stocks and chain to the floor, he was sitting criss-cross leaning against the wall, the chain were enchanted to seal in powers so he couldn't use his Stand.

Jacqui: "So whaddyu guy think? They gonna kill us?"

Takeda: "They would've have done it by now."

Kung Jin: "Unless Kotal Kahn's planning on having us as "guest" at the Koliseum."

Cassie: "Well, if they don't kill us, my mother will. Me at least."

Takeda: "Tough being the General's daughter?"

Cassie: "You have no idea."

Kung Jin: "I do. My great-whatever grandfather took down Shang Tsung. Saved Earthrealm. How often do you think that come up at family gatherings?"

Cassie: "That was six hundred years ago."

Kung Jin: "And yet you'd think it happened yesterday."

Jacqui: "No pressure there."

Kung Jin: "Yeah, well I bet no picnic being raised by the Thunder God, Raiden."

Okuyasu: "Hmph, wasn't. Unless you like the all day-everyday hellish training from Boa Rai' Chi and Raiden, then it was lovely."

Jacqui: "That bad?"

Okuyasu: "On my second day, I throw up so hard I pass out. After taking a shallow punch to the gut. So yeah that bad."

Kung Jin: "Damn."

Cassie: "I've trained all my life… can fight my way out of nearly anything… But I still feel like a second-rate Cage." She said sad.

Okuyasu: "Cassie." He said sad by how she felt.

Takeda: "At least you grew up with people expecting things from you."

Jacqui: "Thought you and your dad were best friends."

Takeda: "Now. He was a no-show for a long time."

Jacqui: "I can relate."

Kung Jin: "What was it like growing up? Having an ex-revenant father?"

Takeda: "Jin."

Okuyasu: "Really?"

Kung Jin: "No I'm asking. Couldn't have been easy."

Jacqui: "He was a bit over-protective. When I joined S-F, Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell my dad. He thought it'd go smoother."

Cassie: "I'll never forget that day. My dad came home with a broken jaw."

Kung Jin: "What about you, what was it like growing up with Raiden?"

Okuyasu was silent, for a few moments. But he came clean.

Okuyasu: "Overlooking the hellish training and the long and boring mediation. It wasn't that bad, sure he wasn't the most fun person to raise and train a child, but honestly, he like the father I never had. Before my old world went to shit." He said softly.

Kung Jin: "What happened?"

Okuyasu: "Hehehe, that the funny part… I don't even know. Would you believe me if I wasn't this serious before hand, in fact I was more a happy go-lucky kind of guy." He stated.

Cassie: "I could, you look like the kind of person."

Okuyasu: "Thanks, but when your world goes to shit and everyone… and everything you now is gone forever, well it can change you. But even so, I never let that stop me I train my ass off so can be strong."

Kung Jin: "That rough, sorry to hear that."

Okuyasu: "Wasn't that bad, compare to old childhood. I was the second born son, I had an older brother, his name was Keicho, Keicho Nijimura. I looked up to him, he was smart, brave, and strong he was everything I wanted to be. Our mother was the nicest person you could ever meet, she was strong but not that smart, when she died it really did a number on us all. My Bro and I were very upset, but it hit our dad the most. Her death changed him, so much so he beat the shit out of me and Keicho, later on he got involved with a very dangerous person after they died it changed our father into a freak of nature and we didn't see him for years, after that Keicho changed as well, being more mature but also more serious. We found him but at that point, he was no longer human, we found out that normal means of killing him didn't work so Keicho look for other means of finding someone with the ability to kill our father. He keep looking but found nothing, in his pursuit for finding someone to help kill our father a lot of people gain new abilities but a more people died, he felt guilty for the deaths he caused but continue, in the end his actions caught up with him and he died, and it was just me and dad after that, I tried to find a way to cure him but it never happened. And that my story." He said softly, the whole time he was telling his story tears were streaming down his face.

Everyone else was speechless, to have such a life was beyond anything. Most would come out a different and far worse person in the world, Okuyasu came out the opposite. It made him a stronger person at heart, not a lot of people can do that.

Okuyasu: "I know it not the best story to hear, but it 's what made me the person I am today."

Just then everyone heard about the door opening, then ready themselves.

Takeda: "All right, I got this."

Cassie: "You've got what exactly."

Takeda: "Trust me."

Osh-Tekk soldier then came in and order everyone to step away from the bars, they did so and then he toss them bread, he stopped at Takeda cell, he was focusing on something and then when he opened his eyes to look at the guard, he lost consciousness and fall. Takeda went through the guards pocket and took the keys. He then started freeing the others from their cages.

Jacqui: "How'd you do that?!"

Takeda: "I overloaded his senses. Only work at short range."

Jacqui: "Being the son of a telepath has its perks."

Takeda: "I didn't used to think so."

He thought back to the time when he was training with Hanzo Hasashi the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu, he was able to make Chujin. His father showed up, at the time he was angry with him for not being there and fought him, after he finished beating him down Hanzo told him that he wasn't his enemy and that Kenshi put him in his care to hunt down the Red Dragon because of the fact they murder his mother, his father was the target but his mom was the victim. Kenshi revealed to Takeda his telepath secret and they would train to see the limits of his power and then they would make the Red Dragon pay.

Everyone was now free, thought Okuyasu arms were in stocks all he need were the chains to be removed, and when they were Okuyasu again showed how much strength he had. He flexed his muscles until the burst through he then removes the shackles by ripping them off like they were string, they got out the boat and see Erron Black, Reptile, an Ermac.

They were checking out the body of soldiers that D'Vorah killed.

Reptile: "This is D'Vorah's work."

Erron Black: "No argument there. Only she could create wounds like this."

Takeda: "That D'Vorah full of surprises."

Erron Black: "Question is, is she working with anyone else."

Reptile begins picking up the scent other that are hiding on the boat, they quickly hid themselves.

Erron Black: "What is it?"

Takeda: "Damn. He made us."

Cassie: "Okay, guys, standard diamond formation, Okuyasu, you follow up with me, Takeda, you're on point, Jacqui, you bring up the rear, Kung Jin, air cover.

Kung Jin: "You got it."

Reptile: "The Earthreamlers! D'Vorah free them!"

Everyone went into action, Kung Jin fired an arrow the created a blue smokescreen and then everyone fought, Jacqui took on Erron Black would Cassie and Okuyasu took Ermac. He was still recovering from his fight with Goro so he was a bit sore and healing. Takeda was fighting Reptile, he turned invisible and tries to attack him but Takeda reads his mind and counter every time.

He then just smirked at him, and then two fought. Reptile hissed and spit acid at Takeda's face, he dodges and rush him attack him with a combo of punches and kicks. He staggered before hissing and spitting up more acid which Takeda dodge but was hit with a kick and then a punch he grunts in pain and counter with a spin kick which Reptile blocked and countered with a roundhouse kick. Takeda blocks the attack and knee Reptile in the chin and then follows up with a sidekick to the right leg, Reptile grits his teeth and counter with a few jabs but Takeda blocks then them and elbow Reptile in the chest.

He staggers and grunts in pain, Takeda follows up with his razor whip and swing into Reptile's shoulder he then pull in close and kick him in the face. He growl now and turn invisible and moves silently, Takeda wait for the right moment and dodge an acid spit from behind and slam the back of his fist into Reptile face, he tanks it and drop kicks him in the back then follow up with a slamming knee but Takeda rolls out the way as Reptile snaps a few old wooden boards. He then uses his whips and slash Reptile a bit making him growl in pain, he then pull him in close and roundhouse kick him in the head.

Reptile grabs Takeda shoulder and heabutts him and then tries to rip his throat up with his bare teeth, but Takeda acts fast and knee him in the chin and then counter with a headbutt of his own. He then gets to his feet and so does Reptile, he and Takeda get into hand to hand fight with the intent to land killing blow and finish him, Takeda is able to block and counter and then jump over him and slam the back of his foot into Reptiles head, he then pulls out his whips and wraps it around his waist pulls him into close and uppercut him and finish with a jump kick to the chin, knocking him out.

Takeda: "One down. Two to go."

Erron Black was about to get revenge on Kung Jin for early, Jacqui was backing up Cassie and Okuyasu in the fight with Ermac, Okuyasu was move hurt and damaged from his fight with Goro then he thought. Erron Black was about to finish Kung Jin off but Takeda uses his whips to grab Erron Blacks legs and slam him back him.

Kung Jin: "When we get back, your teaching me that."

Takeda: Deal. Go help with Ermac. I've got this."

Kung Jin nodded and goes help, Takeda and Erron Black brawl for a bit and separate and get ready for a real fight.

Erron Black: "Think you can handle me alone? Your either brave or foolish."

Erron Black then fired a few shots which Takeda dodge them by reading his mind and seeing where they were coming from, he then gets in close and kicks him in the chest. He staggers back and fixes himself, and then dropkick him. He gets back ups and glares at the telepath when Takeda get close, Erron Black pistol whip him across the head and then kicks him in the gut and then fire a few shots, but Takeda move out the way and knee him in the gut a two time and then knocks him back with a straight kick. He gets back up and roll out the way as Takeda tries to kick the back of his head and is able to hit him with a few shots in the right shoulder, left thigh, and left forearm.

Takeda grunts in pain but then get Erron in a hold by grabbing his arm, Erron Black struggle against it and as it looks like Takeda going to break his arm, Erron Black using his other arm grab his Taraka Armblade sword and slash Takeda right side with it, Take was able to avoid a fatal cut but he was still hit. Erron Black charged and punch Takeda across the face then low kick him tripping him and then plant his boot on his neck and was taking aim at his face. Takeda quickly focus his thought at Erron Black, and for a short moment the Outworld mercenary was dazed as his mind was getting scramble, Takeda take the time to trip him and then would he down elbow him in the stomach.

Erron Black gasp in pain, he slowly gets up and few throws a glass of sand at Takeda and shots it getting sand in his eye, he then fire more gunshots Takeda dodges them and uses his whips to pull Erron close and kicks him, but he block and counter his aim for the face and tries pistol whip him across the face but Takeda swing him up in the air and into the wooden perk a few time and then stops as Erron tries to get back up he kick across the face and knocked out.

Takeda: "Brave or foolish, I'm alive."

Kung Jin rush Ermac but he got slam into the ground, Jacqui charged to beat him down but he blasted her, and Cassie tried to shoot him but he knocks her gun out of hand and pick her up with his magic, he is about to do something with he get blindsided by Okuyasu, slam the back of his foot into Ermac's face. Would Emrac was a bit dazed Takeda got from behind and grabbed him which released Cassie.

Takeda: "Let's see what worth learning in there."

But the moment he did so, he was overwhelmed by the thousands of voice inside which made him let go and clenched his head.

Takeda: "So many minds… trapped inside."

Ermac: "We exist to serve. Bound by Shao Kahn's magic"

Takeda: T"he chaos… the voices."

Okuyasu decided to back Takeda up, Ermac was more trouble than he thought.

Okuyasu: "New flash, Shao Kahn died. And soon so will you, if you don't back off."

Ermac: "We are many… you both are one. Your abilities pale before us."

Okuyasu: "You'll find out soon, that my powers will make your… disappear."

The duo rush Ermac, he tried to blasts them but they dodge, Takeda goes for a jump kick but is grab by Ermac magic and was going to ripped in two but Okuyasu uses **The Hand** to give Ermac an uppercut, freeing Takeda. Okuyasu tries to go for a punch but he barely dodges a blast from Ermac, Takeda uses his whips and slash Ermac, who blocks but is still cut up a bit Okuyasu attack with a roundhouse kick from behind and then followed up with and hard kick to the right side, bruising the liver a bit which made Ermac gritted his teeth. Takeda rush and elbow him in the face pushing him back.

Ermac flared his green aura and blast the two, he uses his magic to pick them both up and slam them into each other and into the wooden perk. Okuyasu and Takeda struggle against the hold, Ermac then pull them toward him and kick them both in the gut and throw them, as the slowly tried to get up Ermac sent a powerful magic blast, Okuyasu push Takeda out the way and was hit by it, he block the attack but then Ermac then continue to blast Okuyasu a few more time. Takeda attack Ermac with a combo and finish it with a knee to the chest. Ermac blast Takeda and pull him in close then attack with his own combo and finish it'd up with a punch that knock him down, Ermac the grabs Takeda and was going to tear his limbs off. But Okuyasu cup both his fist and slam them against Ermac head and then follow up by using **The Hand** to kick him, pushing Ermac back and freeing Takeda.

Takeda: "Thanks."

Okuyasu: "Thank me after, when were not in danger."

He was blasting him the chest, knocking him down. Ermac then holds Okuyasu in the air and then slowly starts crushing him.

Ermac: "Your ability of the soul are nothing to us. We will punish you for threatening the emperor, the Thunder God doesn't scare us."

Okuyasu gritted his teeth as he felt some of his both slowly start to crack, he tried to break free but it was to strong, Takeda tried to make Ermac release Okuyasu but he blasted by him, and then tighten his hold on the Stand User, making him spit up blood.

Takeda: "Okuyasu!"

As it looks like Ermac is going to kill Okuyasu, he knocked back from a blow to the chest so strong it back him cough up a bit of blood. Okuyasu hit the ground panting, the one who hit Ermac was Cassie, for a short moment she had a faint green glow around her but it disappeared, she glared at Ermac. And as he was getting to his feet and was about to hit Cassie, he was blindsided by Jacqui giving him a hard uppercut to the jaw, the blow dazed him and as he tried to recover Cassie came in nut punch him making double over in pain. That gave Takeda the chance to grab him with his whip and pull him in close, Okuyasu used what was left of his strength and punch Ermac and then scrape space and pull him in and give him a left hook and then add space knocking him into the boat.

Takeda: "I've had enough of Outworld."

Okuyasu: "You and me both, shit."

After the Okuyasu sat on his butt and exhaled, he was in more pain now then before, everyone else was recovering as well.

Jacqui: "I'm starting to get why my dad retired."

Cassie: "We have to find to D'Vorah. Get the amulet."

Kung Jin: "Let's go. They won't be out for long."

Okuyasu: "If I ever get the chance to face that bug, I'm clipping her wings."

Cassie: "For know you needed to rest."

They move out and started tracking D'Vorah, when Reptile, Erron Black, and Ermac regain consciousness they reported back to Kotal Kahn of D'Vorah betrayal and Cassie and her team break out, Kotal Kahn look to the distance upset ad betrayed.

Kotal Kahn: "You wound me D'Vorah."

He thought about Okuyasu's words, and the look in his eyes, he was serious when he said those words, if someone like him a person able to fight blow for blow against him in combat and even beat him, he would threaten Kotal Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: "Prepare the legion. We go to Earthrealm. We will wrestle the amulet from that devil Raiden. And do not let the boy that defeated me live, he is a threat that can't be overlooked."

Tremor: "I believe I can help you with that." He said appearing.

Kotal Kahn and the others were getting ready to attack him but Tremor raised his hands, showing he had no means of fighting them.

Tremor: "I know your still sore about the double cross, but that was Kano's idea. I come to help you take care of your little problem, free of charge." He said smirking.

Kotal Kahn just narrowed his eyes, wondering if he could true Tremor to deal with Okuyasu.

* * *

Cassie and team were in the jungle trying to track D'Vorah, Okuyasu was resting as Jacqui help try and relieve some of the pain Okuyasu was suffering. He was mediating to focus his chi to heal some of his injuries.

Takeda: "We're all in one piece. No one seemed to be tailing us."

Kenshi: *Have you be able to determine where D'Vorah is headed?*

Takeda: "We thanks she headed for the Sea of Blood."

Jax: *Damn.*

Jacqui: "Dad?"

Jax: *She comin' here. To Quan Chi. There a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Quan Chi had it built when we were gettin' ready to invade Outworld.*

Cassie: "Great."

Jacqui: "Dad, what are you doing? Why are you in the Netherrealm?"

Jax was walking through the Netherrealm with Kenshi.

Jax: "Well now, who's being overprotective?"

Jacqui: *I know you think you have things to make up for, but-*

Jax: "I'm doing this for Sonya. She's family."

Jacqui: *That's why I'm worried.*

Jax: I'll be fine. You stay safe, y'hear?

Jacqui: *You stay safe too, I love you. Brigg out.*

Jax: "Briggs out."

Kenshi: "Feeling better? Or worse?"

Jax: "I'm not sure, maybe both."

Kenshi: "They'll be fine."

Jax: "Question is, will I be."

Back with the others Jacqui was still worrying about her father's safety, the Netherrealm was a dangerous place and that's were Quan Chi and the Revenants lived, along with other unholy creatures.

Okuyasu: "He'll be find, beside your his daughter so that sure speaks for itself. You come from tough stocks." He said ensuring her.

Jacqui: "Thanks." She said blushing a bit.

Okuyasu: "No problem." He said smiling.

The Netherrealm was no joke, but Okuyasu and the others had there own problems to deal with like retrieving the amulet from D'Vorah before things get any more out of control.

* * *

It done! Now I'm sorry for the long wait.

What your favorite part of this chapter? What did you think of Okuyasu's fight with Goro? What do you feel Okuyasu will the next time he faces Kotal Kahn? What did you think of Okuyasu reallying his backstory to his team? Review me your answer and as always, thank you for your support!

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter, and I know a lot of you are itching for Okuyasu Vs. Shinnok. And I have something special planned for that, and the pairing of Jacqui, Cassie, and Okuyasu.

I don't own, JoJo DIU or MKX

* * *

Chapter 5: **Revenant Beatdown! The Scorpion's Revenge!? And The Elder God Released!**

Jax and Kenshi were walking through the Netherrealm, they were planning to ambush Quan Chi and catch him. They met up with a woman named Sareena, she explained that Quan Chi's powers are getting weaker.

Jax: "Sareena's dead-on. He doesn't have Shinnok's amulet as a power source. He's still Quan Chi, though." Jax said firmly.

Kenshi: "I realize you agreed to guide and observe. But you are welcome to assume any roll you wish." Kenshi told Jax.

Jax: "I'm too rusty. I don't want to jeopardize the mission." Jax said with a sigh.

Kenshi nodded and Sareena warns them of Quan Chi approach, he along with the Revenants were riding on demon horses. When they were close enough, the S-F soldiers opened fire on Quan Chi and the Revenants.

It was chaotic for them for a moment, Sindel moved out of the way and fired a purple energy ball that hit one of the soldiers, killing them. Then Skryker fired his gun blowing a hole in another soldier's head. One of the soldiers hit Quan Chi's horse, knocking him off and to the ground, Liu Kang jumped off his horse to help Quan Chi. Some soldiers were about to fire but Kabal on his horse, charged at them and cut their heads off.

Jax: "Shit." He said as he watched.

Kenshi joined the fight as rushed Kabal and knocked off the horse. Liu Kang helps Quan Chi from under his horse and as more soldiers came rushing at them, he fires a dark fireball, killing them. He and Kung Lao help Quan Chi retreat, Jax sees this and can't just let them get away. Kung Lao sees this and stops him.

Kung Lao: "Do not interfere, Jackson Briggs. Go back into hiding." The revenant commanded.

Jax: "Hiding, I guess I have been." He stated plainly.

The fight begun, Revenant Kung Lao quickly jump at the retired major and first attacks with a left kick that gets Jax across the face, he then kicked in the chest, and hit in the ribs by a right punch and knock to the ground. Revenant Kung Lao pull off his hat and tries to cut Jax's head off, but he uses his right metal arm to block and with his other, he blasts Revenant Kung Lao in the chest and that stuns him a bit and Jax uses that to give him a repeat punch in the face with both metal fist. Revenant Kung Lao pushes Jax back with a palm thrust to his chest, and then he attacks with a left kick, Jax blocks it and even though he's haven't fought in a long time that doesn't mean he's lost all of his spirit. As Revenant Kung Lao goes to throw his blade hat to cut him in half, Jax deflect it with his metal arm and then grab the revenant by his neck and start pounding his face with his fist and then knocks him back with a blast.

Revenant Kung Lao glares at Jax and charges him and starts throwing punches and kicks with greater force than before, Jax block to the best of his abilities but his age and lack of training show themselves as he knocked back and beating down a bit. Jax grits his teeth and gets his act together and when Revenant Kung Lao goes for a right punch Jax blocks it and counters with left hook that slam against his cheek and then follow up and a right elbow to the face, then hammer fist to the neck, Revenant Kung Lao gasp for a moment and Jax uses that chance to slam both fist into the revenant's face.

Kung Lao sneers and quickly teleports behind Jax and kicks him in his ribs then punches him across the face, and then a uppercut, and then the revenant knocks him down with a elbow slam. Jax cough up a bit of blood, he roll out the way as Revenant Kung Lao tries to crush his skull with his foot. He hit him with a barrage of energy blast from his metal arms, the undead warrior grunt in pain and then throws his blade hat, but Jax ducks under it and pummeled down the revenant into the ground over and over again until his body breaks the ground from the force of Jax's beatdown. Jax was winded after that but he won, and was beginning to feel like his old self again.

Jax: "That knocked some of my rust off."

More soldiers fired at Quan Chi and Revenant Liu Kang, but he fires a dark fireball and that killed the soldiers. They continue to retreat, and as Jax takes aim with a gun, he knocks back by Sindel's screeching! He almost fell into a lava stream but he managed to keep a firm grip on the ledge, but then Sindel steps on his metal hand to try and make him fall but as she goes to step on it again, Jax pulls her legs and both fall off the ledge! Thinking quickly, she uses her hair to wrap around a rock formation and pull both of them to safety. Both get up and ready to fight.

Sindel: "Welcome home, Jackson Briggs." She said with a smirk.

Jax: "This hell, is NOT my home." He said firmly with disgust.

Sindel: "Then why be foolish enough to return?" She asked.

Jax: "I have a family to protect." He answered.

Sindel: "Quan Chi reunited me with my family." Sindel said somewhat sadistically. "He will do the same for you!"

No way in hell would Jax **even** let Quan Chi touch his family! Already feeling anger and bitter now facing the woman that killed him in the first place, he's now in a worser mood. And takes it out on her! Time for some payback. Jax charged at Sindel, he first cocks back his fist and then swing it across Sindel's face, then follows up with a swinging uppercut, and then wraps it up with a hard punch to the gut. Sindel skid across the ground and glares at Jax, she releases a blast of energy from her mouth that knocks Jax back when he blocks it, she then wraps her hair around his left leg and then swing him down and across the ground, Jax coughs a bit as his old body isn't as sturdy as it used to be. He slowly gets up and just into time to avoid another blast from Sindel and counters with his own.

Jax then hit Sindel with a few good jabs that bash her across the face and chest, she counter by grabbing both of his hand and tries to do to him what she did last time, stabbing him in the neck with her heel! But Jax used all his strength and swings her, face first into the ground and then does is X-ray to finish it up. Sindel sneers as she slowly and tries to kill Jax with heel kick meant to pierce the back of his head, but he ducks under it an hammer fist Sindel's face into the ground, then gets her by the throat and beat her face in with a few good heavy punches from his metal fist! She knock across the ground and before she could get up she blast a few times and then Jax cups his metal fist together and with all his might, he slams his fist right in Sindel's face and into the ground, taking her out.

Jax: "Quan Chi's not helping you."

The fight raged on, as Kenshi clashed with Revenant Kabal, and Sareena fought with Revenant Kitana, Sareena was pushed back by the edenian revenant.

Sareena: "It is possible to escape Quan Chi, Kitana. I can aid you as Bi-Han aided me." She said almost pleading.

Kitana: "You became too familiar with Bi-Han. Allow emotion to corrupt you." She stated.

Sareena: "Emotion freed me!"

The two fought some more as Sareena was able to push Kitana back for a while, but then the revenant princess got the edge and was about to finish Sareena off.

Jax: "I don't understand, Kitana. I mean, I hated the things I did here. But you enjoy being a revenant." He said with pity.

Kitana: "It suits me, I am a victim no longer."

The two fight for a moment, but it came to a stop when Jax is able to punch her.

Jax: "Yeah, I know what you mean… but this ain't the way to assert yourself."

The fight continued as Revenant Kitana threw her war fans at Jax with the intent to leave a fatal wound, but he blocks with his metal arms and charges at her as they spin and created spark from grinding against his arms. Jax then hit Kitana with an uppercut that made her stagger back but then Jax grabs her by the throat and lands two solid punches that knock her back. She glares and counters with a roundhouse kick across the face then a spin kick to the right side and then a straightforward kick which cracks a few ribs, but Jax endured it and took a knee. Kitana ready her fans and as she was about to cut his head off, she didn't see a surprise uppercut that follows up with an energy blast that has her flying and then falls to the ground.

Kitana lunged at Jax, and moved with lighting fast speed and attacks with a barrage of kicks that batter him a bit, she then gets him with a knee to the gut and then a high kick across the face, and finished it with a heel kick to the right leg. Jax grunts in pain and tries to back away but Revenant Kitana rushes him instantly and deliver a right roundhouse kick to his chest and then a left one, and then backflip kick to the chin, Jax spit up blood and brace himself as he hit in the gut with a right straightforward kick to the gut. Kitana ready her war fans as she goes to remove Jax's head, but the retired major dodge it… just barely. The blade grazed his right cheek, he's able to deliver a killer counter with a hard left hook across the face that give Jax the chance to follow up with a hard right hook and then elbow her in the face.

The revenant princess skid across the ground, she glares at him. Kitana then swings her war fans at full force and creates a razor sharp whirlwind, Jax dodge it as best as he could but gets a few cuts on his chest, legs, and his arms as they guarded his face. He counters by firing energy blast from his metal arms and hitting Kitana a few times, she quickly charges him and swung both of her war fans down on him in a pincers motion but Jax first blocked the bladed fans and then grabs her by the throat and delivers two punches to the face and that knocks her back. She gets up and throw one of her war fan, it flies through the air like a knife through butter, he blocks it with his right arm and it bounce off leaving a cut, but it was a diversion for Kitana as she quickly lunged at him and stabs her other fan that was close in his left shoulder, Jax grunted in pain and then grab the Revenant Kitana's wrist and give her a bone-crunching uppercut and then follow up with a few more hard punches to the face, after the it was done. Kitana was out.

Jax: "I gotta believe there's hope for you."

After the fighting was over, the Revenants retreated along with Quan Chi, Jax was looking and saw a lot of dead soldiers.

Jax: "Mother o' god."

He checked up with Sareena and Kenshi, who suffered an injury on his right leg. Sareena was looking over a wounded soldier.

Kenshi: "We've lost many. The rest are wounded." He stated.

Jax: "And our "friends"?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Sareena: "The tide turned against them. They fled."

Jax: "How are two doin'?"

Kenshi: "I'm fine." But then his leg acted up.

Jax: "That's what I thought." He then turns and moves out.

Sareena: "Where are you going?"

Jax: "Gonna bag me a sorcerer."

Kenshi: "Alone?" He asked in shock.

Sareena: "You'll be killed!" But he just turns to them.

Jax: "Wouldn't be the first time." He said plainly, focus on his goal.

He then made his way to Quan Chi's lair, where said sorcerer and the revenant of Liu Kung were hiding out.

Liu Kung: "In your weakened state, is it possible for you to release Shinnok?"

Quan Chi: "I am more than capable?"

Liu Kung: "And D'Vorah? Are you sure she is capable? And what of… the boy?" He asked but sneered the last part in rage.

Quan Chi: "She will bring me the amulet. And the boy will perish."

Jax: "And I'll be waitin' for her." He stated. "And what are you plannin' Quan Chi?" He sneered that question.

Quan Chi: "Jackson Briggs. A pleasant surprise." He calmly said, and dodge the other question.

Jax: "Nothin' pleasant about it." He sneered.

Then Revenant Liu Kung jumped in readying a dark fireball.

Liu Kung: "So you return to Raiden, the foolish follow fools." He said in disapproval. And throws the dark fireball, but Jax was able to dodge it.

Jax: "Raiden did his best. He saved Earthrealm." He said calmly.

Liu Kung: "He murder me!" He shouted in rage. And throw another one, which Jax dodge as well.

Jax: "That's isn't true." He said firmly. And dodge another dark fireball.

Liu Kung: "You were not there! He stole everything from me!" He shouted with more rage. And throw another one, but Jax deflected it! Much to Quan Chi's shock. "You do not deserve to rejoin one of us." Jax just glared at the revenant.

Revenant Liu Kung threw another dark fireball and Jax deflected it with his right, then another was thrown at him and he deflected it with his left, and punched his metal fist into his hand.

Liu Kung: "Instead you will learn… There are worse things than death."

Before even a moment passed, Revenant Liu Kung rushed at Jax and hit him with a fast barrage of punches to the chest, knocking him back. He cough up blood and from the power behind the attack, Liu Kung then does a flying kick to the chest which cracked a few more ribs and had him hitting the ground. Jax groans in pain and slowly gets back to his feet, when Liu Kung rush him to deliver another kick, Jax blast him and then follow up with a counter that was a punch to the face, he then charges at Liu Kung and attack with a few heavy jabs to his face and chest.

The revenant staggers back and glares at Jax, he then attacks with regular fire to burn Jax, but he's able to avoid it and delivers a right hook and then follows up with a left hook. Liu Kung was pushed back a bit and then felt a bit of blood rundown his cheek, he sneered at Jax and then lit his fist on fire and rushes him to attack with a fiery fist barrage! Jax meant his charge, feeling like his old self, even if it just a little meant the former chosen one's charge and the two clash fist as fire meets metal! Jax land a right blow across Liu Kung's face, he land a left blow on Jax chest, Jax delivers a uppercut while landing a gut punch, Jax cups his fist together and slam it on Liu Kung hand but then is hit with upward right kick from the revenant, he back up a bit and fire a blast at Liu Kung that cancel out back a dark fireball, he then attack with his jump kicking barrage knocking Jax back as he tries to block with his arms. Jax spit out a bit of blood, he suffered a few burns and bruises but trucks on… for Jacquie.

As Liu Kung throws a right hook aimed for Jax's face, his fist was caught by Jax, when he goes for another punch that fist is caught as well. Jax grits his teeth and tighten his grip on them, making Revenant Liu Kung grunt in pain and tries to retreat but Jax has a literal iron grip on them and even when Liu Kung kicks him in his sides a few times that just makes him tighten his grip even more… until, he crushes both of his hands! Liu Kung screams in pain as his fingers are bending the wrong way. He glares at Jax and attack a with a flying kick but Jax block it and quick grab his right leg by the ankle and crush it a bit making Liu Kung scream from more pain, but that doesn't end as Jax ragdoll him by slamming him against the floor over and over again, finish this fight, Jax holds Revenant Liu Kung up with both hands and will of his might, he slams him into the floor! He was panting heavily, he wasn't as durable as he used to be but he was still kicking.

Jax: "I wish I could help you, Liu Kung." He said sadly.

He turned to Quan Chi with a glare and slowly walked up to him, he had enough of his shit.

Quan Chi: "Jax… there is no need for hostility-" He tried to plead.

Jax: "Just stop talking." He growled, and delivered a strong uppercut that knocked Quan Chi out. "S'good to be back." He stated, and then calls Kenshi. "Kenshi. I got 'im."

Kenshi: *Excellent work.*

Jax: "I'm staying here. D'Vorah's on her way. You need to get Quan Chi to Sonya. She'll make him spill his guts."

And so it was done, but unknown to Jax was that he ended up saving Okuyasu and Jacqui. As both were sweaty, bloody, and tired out as a magical clone of Quan Chi disappeared.

* * *

A few hours earlier, The trail to D'Vorah ran cold, so search for her. Okuyasu was mediating so he could rest his body and focus his chi to heal his injuries. He first focused on his bone as a few were either cracked or broken from his fights, next the muscle and organs that suffered bruising, after while he joined the search, he wasn't at 100% but he was able to walk without discomfort.

Everyone split up to cover more ground, Cassie had Takeda, Okuyasu had Jacqui, and Kung Jin wanted to go alone. Right Okuyasu was seeing if he could track D'Vorah by sensing her chi but he was having little luck, for someone her size he should have been able to track her but her presence was that of a mosquito and in this jungle it was next to impossible!

Jacqui: "Any luck?" She asked feeling hopeful.

Okuyasu: "None." He sighed frustration. "It's like hunting for an ant in a dirt pile."

Jacqui: "Damn."

Okuyasu: "Yeah." He agreed with Jacqui.

It was quiet, Okuyasu tried thinking of a different way to track down D'Vorah. He saw Jacqui's was thinking of something else, more likely her father and his trip to the Netherrealm.

Okuyasu: "Your dad is going to be fine, Jacqui." He assured her.

Jacqui: "I know, it just… after everything he's been through. I don't want him to suffer anymore because he feels like he needs to make up for all the stuff he did as a Revenant." She said feeling down.

Okuyasu placed a hand on her shoulder, she just looked at him and saw he was giving her a soft look.

Okuyasu: "He'll be fine. If anyone beside Mr. Cage and Kenshi can handle the Netherrealm, it's your dad." He said firmly. "Have faith in him." He said softly.

Jacqui: "Your right, thanks for that Okuyasu." She said with a soft smile.

Okuyasu: "No problem." He said with a smirk.

They two share a wholesome moment, Jacqui was grateful to Okuyasu for cheering her up. And Okuyasu admired Jacqui's beauty. But the moment was so ruined, as a green skull came and was about to blast them but Okuyasu moved them out the way. He turned to glare at whatever did it, and glared ever harder when he saw a magical copy of Quan Chi, it was the same one that was talking to D'Vorah.

Okuyasu: "Quan Chi, how the hell are you here?" He sneered, taking a fighting stance.

Quan Chi: *To finish up loose ends.* The magical copy stated.

Jacqui glared and gritted her teeth in anger, he was the source and fault for her father's suffering, she back up Okuyasu as she takes her stance as well.

Jacqui: "You scumbag. I'll make you pay for enslaving my father." She growled.

Quan Chi: *You stand no chance, daughter of Jackson Briggs. I will end your sad existence.* The copy stated.

Okuyasu: "You'll have to get through him first." He said seriously.

Quan Chi: *Once I end you both, you serve me… and soon Shinnok.*

Jacqui: "In your dream, dipshit."

Okuyasu: "We'll stop you, and put an end to you and D'Vorah."

And so the fight begins, Okuyasu charged at the magical copy while dodging more skull blast and delivering a heel kick across the head. The copy Quan Chi staggered a bit, Okuyasu coated his foot in chi before the impact to damage the copy. The Quan Chi copy just "hmm" and could countered with a kick to the head, Okuyasu gritted his teeth and then rushed for an attack while his fists are coated in chi and strikes with a uppercut and then a left hook and a right hook. The copy charged forward and fires a barrage of skull blast, Okuyasu dodge them and hits the copy with a straight forward right punch, but the copy caught the fist and counter with a punches to the face and then blasts Okuyasu in the chest at full power, the Stand User gasp and coughs up a little blood and falls to his knee. As the copy was about to finish off Okuyasu, it's blindsided with a blow to the back of the head, and its from Jacqui.

Jacqui: "You're not taking anyone else from me." She sneered.

She powers up her gauntlets and charges forward, holding nothing back! She hits the copy with a hard right hook and then a mad left hook then follows up with an uppercut, then a hammer fist to the neck, and finishes by cupping her fist together and slams them upward making the copy hit the ground. If the copy was the real deal, there would be blood and maybe a few broken bone, the copy glitch a bit but was able to get up and blast Jacqui in the chest knocking her back, but Okuyasu caught her and look to see if she took any damage and was thankful that she only suffer a bruise, he sneers at the fake Quan Chi, but doesn't have time to do anything else as he jumps out the way as more energy skull are fired at them. He place Jacqui down, and then rushes forward with his arms overlapping with his Stand and attacks with a furious barrage of punches, that pushes the copy back but it able to block and dodge the barrage and delivers a heavy jab to the face, that makes Okuyasu stagger a bit and then he gets a bit of blood coming down his nose but when he tries to counter back, the fake Quan Chi block again and punches him in the gut and hit Okuyasu with a combo that knocks him back.

Sense he wasn't fully healed yet his body was still sore and the damage he took made him caught up blood, he doesn't falter that easily and delivers a knee coated chi to the chin and a chi coated left roundhouse kick. The copy staggered back, but Okuyasu wasn't finished and delivers a powerful uppercut and quickly grabs the copy by the foot and slam it into the ground and drop an ax kick to the back of it's head. It glitch again but was able to get up and punch Okuyasu in the gut with more power then it had before and that made him cough up blood but he reacted quickly and slam his right elbow into the copy's head, but it wasn't enough as the copy dropkick him in the gut again. Okuyasu felt a few bones crack from the blow, he takes a knee as he pants but as the magical Quan Chi copy ready another skull blast but it was blasted in the back by Jacqui, the copy turns and was meant with a hard solid punch to the face! She attack with her own combo of punches and is able to push back the copy.

The copy glitch a bit more but before it could counter, Okuyasu swung and slammed both of his fist upside the copy's head. He and Jacqui work together to take turn beating down the copy and covering each other's backs, the copy fires a barrage of energy skulls so Jaqui sways and dodges them any that she can't are taken care by Okuyasu as he erases any that came at him and then Okuyasu swing Jacqui towards the copy and she blasts it a few times and when she close she slams her right fist across the face making it stagger and Okuyasu follows up with a ax kick to the left shoulder, Jacqui gives it a uppercut, then Okuyasu gives it a right hook, and Jacqui follows with a left hook, then the two cock by their fist at the same them slam into the face of the copy knocking back as it slam into a trees and was glitching a lot more. Okuyasu and Jacqui were panting from how long they been fighting but before they could catch their breaths, both were pelleted with a barrage of energy skulls that knocks both of them down, as they tries to get up Okuyasu was first to get hit across the face by a punches from the copy and hit with a combo of punches and kicks which crack more bone and added more bruises, he gritted his teeth and block as best he could, next was Jacqui as she was meet with the same fate but she was able to block better, both were bruise up, sweaty, and bloody. The copy was about to finish them once and for all but then it was struck with a full power straight forward right punches from Jacqui as she maximize the power of her gauntlets and blast the copy away, then Okuyaus follow up by charging a blast of chi and turning it into lighting, he learn a bit of sorcery in his travels and training with Raiden, but he was unable to master such a skill, yet. With all his might, Okuyasu fires the blast and blows away the copy of the necromancer, it was unable to get up after that and give off a bit of static and glitched.

Okuyasu: "This loose end, is going to be the end of your plans."

Jacqui: "I hope you remember that for the rest of your life, because that's was for enslaving my dad."

Both took a break as Okuyasu wheezed and clenched his left side, his fight with Goro and then later Ermac worsened the wound he received from, Kotal Kahn. Jacqui wasn't as bad and looked to only take a few scrapes and bruises, with a little blood. Just then the copy got back up, Okuyasu put Jacqui behind him and brace himself for another tustle, but it never came. Because the copy disappeared before it could counter back.

Okuyasu inhaled and then exhaled and then he touched Jacqui's left cheek with his left hand and then focused his chi and healed her injuries while doing the same for his own which would need more time and focus. But for now healing his bruise and cracked bone was all he could do right now. She blush as his hand felt warm but rough and solid from years of training.

Okuyasu: "You feel better now?" He asked her, with a smile.

Jacqui: "Y-Yeah." She said with a blush, feeling better.

Okuyasu: "That's good."

Soon all of her injuries were healed, as for Okuyasu some of his recent and minor injuries were healed, they headed back to regroup and as they walked Okuyasu couldn't help but stare at her large ass once and while. Soon everyone regrouped after their source for D'Vorah turned up nothing, they tried to come up with something else. Okuyasu was glad he and Jacqui survived their fight, be he hope they can get to D'Vorah before the real Quan Chi gets to the amulet.

* * *

At the camp of S-F the had Quan Chi in cuffs, as Kenshi and Johnny Cage guide him to a holding cell until they can transport him elsewhere.

Kenshi: "Sit." He ordered.

And then they place cuffs on his legs to make sure he couldn't escape.

Johnny: "I'm guessing it's not your first time in cuffs. What's your safeword?" He joked. Quan Chi just looked at him. They locked him up and more forward with their plan.

Sonya: "Advise secretary Blake that Quan Chi is in custody. We'll be moving him to the supermax facility at Fort Charles within the hour." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They said and left to do so.

Sonya: "You two stand guard. Prisoner transfer will be here in twenty."

Johnny: "Oh. Now she trusts to babysit." He said being a smartass. Sonya just shot him a look.

Sonya: "Cage, report."

Cassie: *We haven't caught up to D'Vorah. We had her track to the Makebafi Cliffs, but the trail went closed.*

Sonya: "Damn."

Cassie: *Jacqui thinks D'Vorah's unique physiology may allow us to pinpoint her location. She's retooling her smart-comm to track D'Vorah's pheromones.* As she said that, members of the Shirai-Ryu and their leader, Hanzo Hashi formerly known as Scorpion, appeared.

Scorpion: "On my command only." He stated. "Wound. Do not kill." He ordered.

Cassie: *We're looking at… two hours?*

Sonya: "Sergeant, your team doesn't have two hours. We need her found immediately." She said not liking the amount of time it would take to track D'Vorah.

Johnny: "Sonya!" He said a loud whisper.

Sonya: "Cassie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't time. Bring your team back. We need to re-group and re-deploy." She said, more calm and gentle.

Cassie: *Yes ma'am.* And sign off.

Johnny: "They're doing their best." He stated calmly.

Sonya: "I know." She said softly.

Kenshi: "General. We have a visitor." He informed, as Scorpion made his way towards them.

Sonya: "You two are friends, right? He tell you he was coming?" She asked, hoping this wouldn't be a problem.

Kenshi: "Nothing."

Scorpion: "General." He bowed.

Sonya: "Master Hasashi, I hadn't received word that you were coming." She said confused.

Scorpion: "I will have Quan Chi." He said firmly.

Sonya: "We have things under control. You can-" She began to explain.

Scorpion: "He must die." He said seriously, cutting her off.

Sonya: "Raiden needs him. Without Quan Chi we can't restore Liu Kung and the other revenants. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were?" She tried to reason with the Shirai Ryu master.

Scorpion: "Only Quan Chi concerns me." He said firmly. And tries to get past Sonya, but she stops him. The tense slowly rises as everything ready's themselves for a potential fight.

Sonya: "Don't do this, Hanzo. I'll put you down." She said seriously.

Scorpion: "Then we are at an impasse." He stated. "Semeru!" And signal his men.

And a battle broke out between the Shirai-Ryu and Special Forces, Sonya and Scorpion fight but he was able to land a blow that knocked her back.

Scorpion: "Quan Chi is mine."

In a moment Sonya charges forward and attacks with a right high kick but it's blocked by Scorpion, but he blocks it and counters with a left low kick Sonya grunt from the pain and throws a fast right hook but Scorpion swayback to avoid it. Sonya "tch" and started throwing a mix of fast punches and heavy kicks to throw off Scorpion and put him down but they were blocks or avoided but a few hits got him but it wasn't enough. She has her drone fire a few shots but Scorpion the deflects them with a sword and teleports behind her and hits her with a left roundhouse kick, she knock to the ground and before she could get up Scorpion pins her to the ground and gets her in a chokehold and then gets her off the ground and throw back into the ground, making sure she hit the back of her head. She's dazed and to finish her off, he hit her across the chin with a heavy lowkick.

Scorpion: "I wish you no harm, General Blade."

Members of the Shirai-Ryu drag her away, Scorpion makes his way to Quan Chi's cell but then Kenshi uses his sword to pick him up and holds him in midair.

Kenshi: "Call of you man, Hanzo!" He asked.

Scorpion: "If you value our friendship, you will give me Quan Chi." He stated.

But instead Kenshi throws him across the ground and has him slam into a jeep and slide onto the ground, Kenshi rushes him with his sword in hand. But Scorpion throws his chain spear to slow down Kenshi, but he slides while leaning backwards. Scorpion quickly tackles him to the ground and separates him from his sword, Kenshi is able to get Hanzo off him and even without his family swords prepares to fight.

Scorpion: "Withdraw. Without Sento you are vulnerable."

But then he tackled by Johnny Cage, the two are soon locked in kombat. Johnny tries attack with a few strike but their block and he hit across the face, he tries attacking with more furious attack he kicked in the chest and skids across the ground he able to get back up and take a more solid stance; Scorpion does the same, they attack but Johnny strike are once again blocked and then Scorpion trips him. Johnny was able to get up and smirks, he could feel his blood pumping now.

Johnny: "Just like old times!"

Johnny starts things off with a shadow kick, it knocks Scorpion back. He skids across the ground and is able to stop himself. He rushes Johnny and attacks with a left roundhouse kick but it blocks and Johnny counters with a heavy left jab. Scorpion throws his spear chain but Johnny was able to catch like before and pull him forward and hit him with a lariat and then kick him in the chest. Scorpion staggers back and teleports behind Johnny to fiery kick from behind that knocks Johnny in the back, then he turn and fling a ball of green energy that blasted Scorpion back, he counters with fireballs that burn Johnny a bit but he able to attack and hits Scorpion with another shadow kick this time to the face.

The Shirai-Ryu master skids across the ground and wipe a bit of blood off his face and rush forward as his rage fuel his resolve to make Quan Chi pay for what he did. He lights his hands on fire and rush Johnny, he coats his arm in a green energy and charges and clashes with the former revenant. They hit and block each other blow-for-blow, Scorpion lands a blow to the chest but then Johnny counters with a left hook across the face, but Scorpion hit Johnny in the right upper leg with a heavy fiery left kick, Johnny counter with a hard uppercut, then both swing their fist with all their might as Johnny goes for a right hook would Scorpion goes for a left hook and then slam their fist against each other faces! A moment passes, Johnny slowly falls to the ground, knocked out. Scorpion wipes the blood off his face.

Scorpion: "Only Quan Chi's death will abate my anger."

More members of the Shirai-Ryu drag away Johnny. Scorpion makes his way again to finish off Quan Chi, Kenshi is still looking for Sento.

Kenshi: "Hanzo, no! You've earned great trust for the Shirai-Ryu. Do not squander it murdering a withered sorcerer!" He tried to reason with his friend.

Scorpion: "That withered sorcerer is the architect of my suffering." He stated, as more members drag away Kenshi.

Scorpion thinks back five years ago, he met up with Kuia Liang formerly known as Tundra and the new Sub-Zero and grandmaster of the Lin-Kuei. He hoped to bury old grudges between their clans and work together in protecting Earthrealm. Scorpion at the time wanted Sub-Zero to admit that his clan hands were cover in the blood of the Shirai-Ryu and his family, Sub-Zero admit that his clans honor was stain and told him after they were resurrected he sought out his members of the Lin-Kuei in hopes that somewhere still human and rebelled, but it never happened, his worse thoughts came true, the Lin-Kuei was fully Cyberized. He pledge to kill Sektor and restore his clans hope, but Scorpion was not interested with Lin-Kuei polites and wanted Sub-Zero to get on with it, so Sub-Zero stated his clan didn't sacrifice their honor with the Cyber initiative, they thrown it away a long time ago. Scorpion was going to comment but the he saw a figure through Sub-Zero bowl and both dodge a ice blast, and it was Frost, the two fought but she was easily overpowered and taken out, Sub-Zero tries to reason with Scorpion but he would not listen the fought against Sub-Zero. Once the fight was over Scorpion was about to finish the grandmaster but then Frost came from behind and was about to stab him with a ice shard but she was frozen by Sub-Zero. He never brought Scorpion for treason, Frost was strong but brash and lacks judgement, he showed him the real reason for bringing him here, and showed him the remains of Sektor's cyber body and what he found within his memories. That it was Quan Chi, who wiped out the Shirai-Ryu and murdered his wife and son. Scorpion was in shock at this and his shock turned into rage, he lived a lie this hold time, he had a chance to get them back before but Quan Chi stole that from him. If Sub-Zero knew of this, their history would play out differently, even though he murdered Sub-Zero's brother because he thought he was the one to kill him, it was Quan Chi that manipulated the situation that had Bi-Han killed. Scorpion pledge to make Quan Chi pay in blood for what he has done to him, his clan, and family!

In the present, Quan Chi was brought before Scorpion. He glared at the sorcerer with great rage and hate.

Scorpion: "Unbind him." He sneered. And it was done.

Quan Chi: "Scorpion, we can-" He tried to reason.

But Scorpion just punches him in the face, as he doesn't even want to hear Quan Chi speak his former name.

Scorpion: "My name is Hanzo Hasashi!" He stated proudly. And then grabs Quan Chi. "You killed my wife! My son!" He shouted enraged. "And then you burrowed your way into my head. Misdirected my vengeance. Cost me my one chance to have them restored!" He shouted with great rage!

Quan Chi: "Your family… I…" But he didn't get to finish, he forced onto his feet and shoved.

Scorpion: "Quiet, sorcerer! Nothing can help you now."

In Quan Chi's current condition he was in no-shape to fight. Scorpion didn't waste time to even let the wicked sorcerer breath as he slammed his fist into his face so hard that blood gushes him his nose and he bash his fist against his face like he was beating down a punching bag. He then grab Quan Chi by his shoulder and knee him in the gut over and over until the sorcerer legs gave out and the he fell to his knees coughing up blood and then Scorpion deliver a few fiery kicks to the gut and makings the sorcerer cough up more blood and even feels some of his bone break. Scorpion pull out both of his swords and uses his hellfire to heat them up and slashes the sorcerer as he grunts in pain from the hot cut he give from all over his body and then Scorpion kicks Quan Chi in the head, neck, chest, and right leg it was so hard that the bone was broken, making him fall but then Scorpion holds Quan Chi but his collar and just goes to town as he beaten his face with a fiery fist and then punches him into the gut some more and chest which breaks a few more ribs, then to his things he does his X-ray on Quan Chi and kicks him to the ground.

Scorpion: "At least, you feel my pain."

He does finish thought, he kicks Quan Chi again as he lays in his back and then slams his head into the ground and punches him in the face, over and over again.

Sonya: "Scorpion, stop!"

D'Vorah then appears and sees what's happening, Scorpion then rushes with his sword drawn and fights off against her insect legs and even able to cut off one of them, but before he could finish her, she is able to stab him and make her way to Quan Chi quickly.

Quan Chi: "Amulet." The batter sorcerer asked weakly. But then he pierce thrust the chest but Scorpion's spear chain.

Scorpion: "Get over here!" And pull him.

D'Vorah: "No!"

Scorpion gets ready to finish him as he raises his sword, time slows down as Quan Chi holds out his amulet and mutters a spell, D'Vorah throws the amulet. And just as he was able to catch the amulet his head was cut off, and both hit the ground.

Scorpion: "Blood for blood. Your debt is paid." And so his revenge was complete, at a price.

But then the amulet released torrent of dark mage as the thing that everyone was trying to prevent was happening.

Johnny: "Oh shit."

Sonya: "Free us! Now!"

But even if that happened, it was too late. The traitor, the embodiment of evil, the god of darkness and ruler of the Netherrealm; Shinnok. Was free and in Earthrealm.

D'Vorah: "Shinnok."

Scorpion tries to take out the Elder God, but Shinnok takes him out without any effort. Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi try to group up against him but he blast them as well.

Shinnok: "How small they are."

D'Vorah: "This One greets Lord Shinnok."

Shinnok: "Quan Chi chose his servant well." He praised D'Vorah. "He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm, behind their defenses."

D'Vorah: "Quan Chi deceived them. Allowed himself to be captured. He knew they would bring him here."

Shinnok: "A pity he did not live to see his work complete." He said as he looked at the corpse of the necromancer. And then turns to Johnny. "There will be no surprise from you, Mister Cage. Bring him." He ordered D'Vorah. Then the revenant appeared.

Liu Kung: "Praised be Lord Shinnok." He and the other revenant bowed.

Shinnok: "Let us be on our way."

Liu Kung: "There is an Earthrealm force in Netherrealm."

Shinnok: "I am aware. They will be neutralized." And so they leave, with Johnny Cage as their prisoner.

Just as they left, Cassie and her team retired and all of them were shocked. Okuyasu dread the worse, especially when he saw the corpse of Quan Chi.

Cassie: "Oh shit."

They began checking on anyone for injuries. Okuyasu helped Cassie with her mother.

Cassie: "Mom! Where's Dad?" She asked concerned.

Sonya: "Shinnok" She said weakly.

Okuyasu: "No." He said grimly.

Cassie: "Mom, Mom… where'd they go?" She tried to get her mom to answer, but Sonya black out. "Mom!?" She said worried for her mother.

Scorpion: "Your father… Shinnok's prisoner… at the Sky Temple." He told them.

Okuyasu's face became visible pale, that would mean Shinnok was free and was going to attack Raiden, his trembled.

Okuyasu: "No." He said quietly. "No… no… nonononononono. Fucking, No!" He punches a grate in rage as he dented. "No." he whispered. He couldn't lose any else, not again.

Things have taken a turn for the worse, with the release of Shinnok, Earthrealm and the other realm are endangered. Okuyasu dread the worse for his father-figure Raiden as Shinnok makes his way to his Sky Temple.

* * *

And done! Sorry for the wait, I was having a hard time getting this how I like but I was able to get it done. I hope you enjoyed it.

What was your favorite part? How do you think okuyasu will feel about Shinnok? Do you think he will be able to handle the Elder God? How do you think he'll feel when he faces Kotal Kahn again? Review me your answers and as always thank you for your support!

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

This is the final chapter, the final battle. I hope you enjoy it, and yes it's going to include a lemon scene but first the action! Okuyasu has a heavy and long fight ahead of him.

I don't own JoJo DIU or MKX

* * *

Chapter 6: **The Fight For Earthrealm, And The Transformation! Okuyasu Vs. Revenants and Shinnok! Cassie's Awakening! Part 1**

**Sky Temple**

Bo' Rai Cho was just relaxing and having a drink, when Raiden teleported a few feet from him. He was glad to see his friend, he was mostly thinking about Okuyasu and how he was doing.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Raiden! Raiden my old friend!"

Raiden: "Master Bo' Rai Cho. I am pleased to see you. It has been many years."

Bo' Rai Cho: "Too long, yes, too long. We old warriors need to stick together, eh?" He stated with a smirk. "How has Okuyasu been?" He asked.

Raiden: "He is well, his training has brought him a long way." He explained. "Most certainly. I presume recent circumstances precipitate your arrival?"

Bo' Rai Cho: "Yes, yes. I'm concerned that Shinnok may return. I've been trying to contact you, I feared the worst." He said seriously.

Raiden: "When Kano misappropriated Shinnok's Amulet, he left a snare. Disabling it required that I travel to many strange realms… I must retire to the Jinsei Chamber. To regain my strength."

Bo' Rai Cho: "You are close to recovering it then, Shinnok's Amulet?"

Raiden: "I do not know. Disabling Kano's snare demanded my full attention. Once I am rejuvenated, I will confer General Blade."

Bo' Rai Cho: "If only we could destroy Shinnok during that last war. If only he were mortal." He said slightly frustrated.

They made it to the Jinsei Chamber seal, Raiden opened it and the two made it inside. It was a true beauty.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder Gods themselves."

Raiden: "I hold out hope that we can turn this crisis to our advantage."

Bo' Rai Cho: "How so?"

Raiden: "Quan Chi's magic binds the souls of that many we hold dear. Capture him, and we can force him to release them."

Bo' Rai Cho: "Liu Kang and Kung Lao restored? I supposed it is possible."

Raiden: "As long Quan Chi lives." He stated. "I've long regretted losing our comrade's souls to Netherrealm's evil. Kung Lao and Liu Kang… they were like sons to me. I would move the heavens to bring back into the light." He said softly and sadly. He felt the same for Okuyasu, he was more of a son then anyone else as he trained and taught the boy at a young ago and watched him grow.

He thinks back years ago to when he, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao were on a mission to rescue some Shaolin, they had to fight through some tarkatans, even Baraka and D'Vorah. They were able to defeat them and rescue the monks.

For the time being Raiden was meditating in the Jinsei to re-empower himself. But then there was some rumbling, and he opened his eyes and saw Bo' Rai Cho reach out to him before being pulled away as Shinnok's laughter was heard.

Raiden: "Bo' Rai Cho!"

He was placed before Shinnok and he screamed in agony as he was blasted by Shinnok's dark magic from his amulet, he took great pleasure in doing it. He stops after Bo' Rai Cho went limp and Raiden steps out with a displeased glare, the revenant surrounding him.

Shinnok: "Yet another of your allies falls to me. When he dies, I will claim his soul." He taunted.

Raiden: "You know not his power. His soul cannot be subjugated." He stated firmly.

Liu Kang: "Shall we kill him, Lord Shinnok?" He asked.

Shinnok: "Not yet. He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me." He stated with a sneer.

Raiden: "I would boast victory so prematurely." He said firmly. "Others will stop you." He warned.

Shinnok: "I've already won, Raiden." He gloated. "And before I do anything else, I will make your so-called "son" watch your demise and claim his soul." He smirked. Raiden glares at Shinnok as volt of lighting shines in his eyes and around his body in rage.

The Revenant started messing with him, they circled him as they pushed and taunt him. But then Raiden kicks the closest one, and fights them off one at a time. But then Revenant Liu Kang slugs him across the face, knocking him down and then Revenant Kung Lao beat him down. Liu Kang then stomps both of his feet on Raiden's back. Soon all the Revenant kick and stomp the shit out of Raiden, Kung Lao grab him and puts him in a chokehold and was choking him out, but Raiden started to activate his lighting and the moment Kung Lao realize that he was planning to use it, he let go and jumped to grab the roof as Raiden shocked the other Revenant. Now it was Raiden and Revenant Kung Lao.

Raiden: "Kung Lao… Desist!" He ordered.

Kung Lao: "I serve Shinnok and the Netherrealm."

Raiden: "Only because Shao Kahn murdered you!"

Kung Lao: "Something you allowed to happen." He sneered. "I will not be so passive in your demise."

Having no choice, Raiden quickly attacks with a blast of lighting, shocking and stunning Kung Lao for a bit. Raiden then assaults him with a fast and heavy combo of punches and lighting blasts, the revenant grunted in pain and was knocked back. Kung Lao threw his hat at Raiden but he just dodge it and delivers a right punch Kung Lao's face, he counters with a high kick to the chest and then and left roundhouse kick, Raiden staggers a bit but then lands a right heavy low kick to the left thigh and then a upwards kick to the chin. Revenant Kung Lao spits up a bit of blood and then counters with a knee to the chin and then teleports behind the Thunder God and hits him with a left hook and right hook then follows up with a right straight forward kick.

Raiden staggered back a bit, Kung Lao then threw his blade hat, Raiden was able to avoid and get behind Kung Lao and shock him until he was on his knees, but then his blade hit him in his right shoulder, cutting him deep. That broke Kung Lao free and he has then punches Raiden across the face, hard. And then pull his hat out and tries to cut his head off, but Raiden stops him by grabbing his wrist and then shock him more and gives him a hard punch, Kung Lao stagger back a bit. Kung Lao fix himself and hit Raiden with a spin kick then a jump kick to the chest, Raiden was pushed only a few inches, but didn't have time to counter as Kung Lao hit him with a combo of punches and low kicks then he hit Raiden with an uppercut.

Raiden then focused his powers and gathered a large sum of lighting and blasted Revenant Kung Lao and then did his X-ray on him. Kung Lao hit the ground and as Raiden walk up to him to finish him off Kung Lao teleports behind and him and slash his back with his blade hat and begins teleporting and cutting him from every angle, Raiden was able to block and avoid more of them but he couldn't keep without getting serious. With no choice, the next time Kung Lao goes to cut him, Raiden dodge and grabs his face and up the volts on his lighting making Kung Lao let out muffle screams of pain as he shock badly and then has his the back of his head slammed into the ground, knocking him out cold. Raiden looks down at his former alley and student with regret and sadness.

Raiden: "You deserve a better fate."

Before Raiden could advance to Shinnok, Revenant Liu Kang attacks him from behind and the two engage in kombat. The two fight blow for blow until Liu Kang got the edge and knocked Raiden back.

Raiden: "This is not your destiny, Liu Kang." He stated.

Liu Kang: "More vision, Raiden? Do you still see the future?" He asked.

Raiden: "The visions are gone. But I know what should be."

Liu Kang: "I was put here by your hand."

Raiden: "And accident. Which haunts me to this day."

Liu Kang: "I should thank you. You freed me." He stated. "The Elder Gods you blindy serve? I will help Shinnok end their rule!"

Revenant Liu Kang hit Raiden with a flying kick, Raiden skidded across the ground a bit. Liu Kang then hits Raiden with another bicycle kick, and then follows up with a fast barrage of punches to the chest. Raiden spit up blood and back away as he clenching his chest and when Liu Kang goes for a dragon kick and knocks Raiden to the ground, then as Liu Kang goes for a ax kick the Thunder God teleports behind him and shock him with his lighting and them assault him with a combo of heavy kicks and electrified fist. Then Raiden attacked the legs and thighs with a fast low kick until Liu Kang is was able to pick himself up only to be hit across the face and then in the chest.

The former champion of Earthrealm spit up blood and skid across the ground, Raiden teleported in front of him and elbow in the face. Liu Kang stagger back but wasn't fazed for long and hits Raiden with a roundhouse kick to the head, Raiden counters with a punch to the stomach, Liu Kang strikes back with an upwards kick. Raiden teleports behind Liu Kang to shock him but just as he behind him, Revenant Liu Kang spins and does a heel kick him in his right side. Raiden grunted in pain, he quickly counter back with a heavy punch to the solar plexus and that make Liu Kang gasp and clench his gut in pain, he spit up a bit of blood and glares at Raiden and then lights his fist on fire with intense flames, Raiden intensifies his fist with lighting and the rush each other and striking and blocking one another, Liu kang got Raiden across the face, Raiden got Liu Kang in the chest Liu Kang got Raiden in the gut, and Raiden got Liu Kang across the face.

Both kept beating each other down, getting bloody and running low on steam. At least Liu Kang even if he took a surplus of damage Raiden was still a god. Even so Liu Kang wasn't the chosen one or one of the champions of Earthrealm for no reason, as they continue to clash against each other, slamming their fist into one another with all their might, both stagger back panting a bit. Revenant Liu Kang wiped a bit of blood from his mouth while Raiden focus his powers and they clash in kombat, Liu Kang starts off with a dragon kick and follows up with a bicycle kick, Raiden attack with a few lighting strikes and the few fast punches, Liu Kang throw a few dark fireballs but their deflected and Raiden hit Liu Kang in the chest with his Torpedo and makes him slam into the ground but Liu Kang gets up and then attacks with his X-ray and then knocks Raiden back with a dark fireball, it was time to finish this fight, so Raiden first attack Liu Kang with his X-ray and then channels all the lighting he has and make it came down from the sky and consume Liu Kang in a electric explosion! After the thundering boom was done, there was a small crater and in it was Liu Kang as his revenant body was burned and a few bolts of electricity came off it, his armor and clothes burnt, tattered, and damaged. He glares at Raiden with intense hatred before he falls face first into the ground. Raiden just looked at him with great sadness.

Raiden: "I regret our paths have led here."

He then moves on to deal with Shinnok, but then he clench his side and saw he suffer a more severe wound. In the chamber D'Vorah was covering Johnny in a cocoon with a fluid from her mouth. Shinnok walked up to the Jinsei and was close to touching it as he planned to corrupt it with his dark magic. But then a bolt of lightning was blasted at him, but he blocked it with his hands and turned to face, Raiden.

Raiden: "You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok!" He shouted sternly.

Shinnok: "We have battled for eons, Raiden. Now finally, it ends." He said as two skeleton hands appeared behind him as dark magic oozed off his hands.

Raiden released his full power as an intense blue electric aura of lighting surrounded him, his eyes glowed, and his hands were coated in lighting. He then Torpedo right towards Shinnok, as the fallen Elder God leaves himself open and smirked, the battle for Earthrealm's fate between these two gods begins, now!

* * *

With Cassie and her team, a few hours earlier they were heading for the Sky Temple. After gathering themselves and snapping out of any funk they were in, they hop into an aircraft and quickly head out. Right now, Okuyasu was meditating to focus his mind, he sped up his recovery by using a bit of sorcery mix with his chi. Everyone was on edge, the realization that they were the last line and hope of Earthrealm to keep it from being caught in the hands of Shinnok and the Netherrealm. It was a lot, even for Okuyasu, he already lost his home and world once so, he couldn't let it happen again, never again.

Cassie: "We land in fifteen minutes. We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance."

Takeda: "Why not go straight there?" He asked confused.

Okuyasu: "We can't. Raiden's Sky Temple exists in a completely different quantum state. We can't fly there, we'll need to head the rest of the way on foot." He answered as he was still meditating, his tone calm. Takeda just sighed.

Jacqui: "What?"

Takeda: "It's just us. No one's coming to help. We either this off or-"

Cassie: "We will get it done." She said firmly.

But then a loud boom was heard and from the distance, a flash of lighting was seen, moments later the weather carried the current and it shocked the aircraft for a moment. With no other choice, Jacqui landed it. Minutes later, everyone was on the ground, Cassie and Kung Jin were surveying the damage while Jacqui pinpointed the distance of the Sky Temple with Takeda by her side, as for Okuyasu, he just looked past the distance with a blank stare and solemn look on his face, his injuries were finally healed so he back to 100%.

Jacqui: "Looks like the temple entrance is fifteen clicks that way." She stated.

She listened to Takeda talk about his life with his mom as they used to live in a forest like this, and that a moonlit walk would be nice. She half listen as the other half was focused on Okuyasu, despite his calm look he had on his face, she could see the outline of him trembling just a bit.

Okuyasu: "_Raiden._" He thought.

Cassie: "Fuck me…" She cursed. "We're grounded. That blast fried the leads."

Jacqui: "Then let's get going. We're almost outta time."

Cassie looked to Okuyasu, he was still looking in the direction of the temple and soon followed with the others, she frowned, she couldn't imagine what was going through his head. Before they could get ahead Kotal Kahn and his army appeared before them.

Kung Jin: "What are they doing here?"

Jacqui: "Looking for the amulet, I bet."

Okuyasu turned from solemn to rage, he would have lash out at Kotal Kahn without a second thought, but he controlled himself.

Takeda: "We have to tell him about Shinnok. Call a truce."

Kotal Kahn: "Bring them to me!" He commanded. His forces quickly charged at them as things did not look good the least.

Cassie: "Or not."

Jacqui: "The woods! C'mon!"

They all retreated into the woods and hid, it was quiet as Kotal Kahn and his army searched for Cassie and the others.

Ferra/Torr: "They quiet. Sneaky."

Kotal Kahn: "Ermac."

Ermac: "We sense them. But this forest teems with souls."

Reptile: "Yes… so close."

But then explosions were set off, that made trees fall on Osh-Tekk soldiers. More explosions went off, Cassie was tossing explosives and Jacqui was blasting trees, while Kung Jin fired arrows. Reptile avoid one of the explosions and close on one of the trees still standing.

Kotal Kahn: "Divide fire and earth!' He ordered. Reptile sneaks up on Jacqui.

Reptile: "I see you."

And was going to attack her, but Okuyasu saw this and acted first! When Reptile pounced on Jacqui, Okuyasu swung his fist upwards and that knocked him to the ground. But that wasn't enough to slow him down so before Okuyasu could react, Reptile spit acid in his eyes and he screamed in pain as he clenched his eyes. Jacqui was livid and gave Reptile a mean punch across the face, he staggered back.

Jacqui: "You hurt him… you answer to me."

She glared at Reptile and quickly charged at him, she delivers a right hook. He knocks back and rolls out the way to avoid another one of Jacqui's punches and as he crouches he spits acid at her, but she ducks under it and kicks his head with the force that would send a football flying. Reptile flies into a tree and spit up blood, he's dazed and that gives Jacqui the chance to beat him down as she throws punches after punch at him and all he can do is block as she slugs him against a tree. After having enough he low kicks her and crawls up the tree and pounces on her and tries to rip her throat out with his teeth, but she headbutt him and blasts him away.

Reptiles hiss and throws a ball of acids at Jacqui, she's able to dodge but when she turns to attack he's gone, mostly turned himself invisible. She guards herself and wait, listening for any sounds of movement, she hears a step from behind and block a right hook and delivers a left hook make him stagger back but then he gets her across the face with a heel kick that had some power to it, Jacqui felt blood coming down the corner of the lip she wipes it away and cracks her knuckles. She listens for anything and when she hears another step she quickly charges at him and throws a straight right punch and then follow up with a left punch then a roundhouse kick. Reptile staggers back but he throws more acid at her and turns invisible and assaults her with a combo of punches and kicks but she blocks and copies one of her dad moves, she grabs him by the throat and beats his face with two punches and then blasts him.

He skids across the ground and spit out a bit of blood, he rushes her and throw a right punch but she blocks and hits him with a left hook, but he counters with a left hard punch, he tries to choke her out with his tongue but she's able to catch it and pull at it to bring him close and first hits him with a upwards kick which makes him bite down on his tongue and then a right heel kick to the face, that makes his nose bleed, he clenches his face in pain from the tongue bite and growls at her and spit and throws acids at her, she moves at quickly as possible to avoid a fatal hit but it grazes her uniform and skin a bit and when she see Reptile is nowhere to be found it seems he turned invisible, he reappears and goes a right claw slash at her throat, but she blocks it and hit him with a hard right hook and then kicks him in the chest, she cups her hands together and swing them with all her might, like she swinging a bat and slam her fists across his face so hard a few of his teeth were knockout! He hits the ground out cold.

Jacqui: "Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile."

She quickly turns to tend to Okuyasu's wounds, he was lucky it wasn't fatal… at least he hoped.

Okuyasu: "Fucking shit." He groans.

Jacqui: "Stop! You need water." She told him. "Lead your head back." And so he did.

She pours it on his face and Okuyasu sighed with relief as the stinging burn feeling was fainting, his vision was blurry but he could see, at least for the most part.

Jacqui: "Better? Can you see?" She asked.

Okuyasu: "Yeah. It's just blurry but the pain is leaving." He stated. She then poured more water.

Jacqui: "Better." She said softly. Okuyasu was finally able to see and the moonlight beautified Jacqui.

Okuyasu: "L-Lovely." He stutter with a blush.

Both look into each other with a blush, but their moment was ruined as Ermac found them and had to quickly! They were getting blasted at but they were able to dodge the energy shots, but then they were cornered by Kotal Kahn and a horde of Osh-Tekk soldiers. They were caught between two problems.

Okuyasu: "Sense your the closest one to be in charge, which one you want me to handle?" He asked her, she looked between Ermac and Kotal Kahn.

Jacqui: "I got Ermac." She told him, firmly.

Okuyasu: "Roger." He said as glared at Kotal Kahn.

Jacqui charged at Ermac and fired a blast but he blocked it, The vessel of souls picked up Jacqui and threw her into a tree.

Ermac: "You are spawn of Jackson Briggs."

Jacqui: "And damn proud of it. I know what you did to him." She said with a glare.

Ermac: "We took your father's arms. We will take all of you!"

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist, she rushed at Ermac and threw a right hook. But Ermac blocks and picks her up and knocks her into a tree, she coughs but is able to get up and avoid a blast. She kicks him in the face by swinging on a branch, then she lands and quickly hits him in the gut and then in the face, Ermac counters by hitting her with a low kick and then a dropkick and to finish up he picks her up and slam into the ground. She spit up blood and rolls out the way as he goes to a ax kick, she blasted him but he block the shot and lifts her up and then throws her into another tree and before she could react he give hit with a left punch across her face and the hits her with a upward and then gives her a right hook and finish up with a powerful left punch to the chest. Jacqui sent through the tree and skids across the ground and slams into another tree, she coughs up blood and she takes a knee and pants.

Ermac floats towards Jacqui as she gathers herself, when he's close enough he is ready to finish her, but she rolls up and before Ermac could react an explosion went off! And that made the tree fall towards him, he was barely able to stop it as he had a loud ringing in his ears, he throw the tree to the side but the moment he did he was blast in the back and turn to see Jacqui and she was ready to continue, he rushed her but turn and run the other way and at Ermac close another explosion goes off right next to him and another tree fall towards him and he stop it again but this time Jacqui hits him with a barrage of blast from her gauntlets. He was just barely able to avoid being trapped under the tree as he tossed the tree at Jacqui which makes her roll out the way. When Ermac rushed her, she quickly moves out the way and while he was still rushing, she right kicks him in the face so hard blood gush out his nose and then she hit him with a right hook and then a left hook, she grabs him by the neck and beat his face in twice and left kick to the face so hard he slams into a tree, their a beeping and Ermac look down and there was one more explosive, it sets off and knocks the tree down with Emrac under it.

Jacqui watched and waited, she thought that was the end of Ermac but then the tree it lifted up by magic and it revealed a burned and bloody Ermac under it, and he did not look pleased. He tosses it aside and then flare his magic as a sickly green aura surrounds him and a furious look on his face now glowing eyes, Jacqui powers up her gauntlets to max and takes a fighting style similar to her father's. They rush each other and clash, Jacqui block one of his punches and deliver a fierce throat punch that makes his gasp a bit and then she give him a hard right uppercut and then a strong left hook, but Ermac counters with a left knee to the waist and then right elbow to the face and then a kick to the gut, Jacqui grits her teeth and counter a harder gut punch and then slug upward in the face and then downward, Jacqui and Ermac blast each other but that blows of them away, Jacqui is able to get up quickly and hit Ermac with a right roundhouse kick while he still dazed. Ermac picks her up and tosses her into a into a tree, he then uses his magic on her; he was going to do the same things that he did to Jax, but before he could Jacqui had her gauntlets release a shockwave of energy which blow him away and disrupt his magic and that gave Jacqui the chase to get up and close, Ermac throw a right hook but she caught his fist and then a left hook but Jacqui caught that fist as well and gets firm iron grip on Ermac's fists and then delivers a power right kick to the chest and press her foot against his chest, and as a form of revenge, Jacqui rip off both of Ermac's arms! He screams in agony as Jacqui just tosses them to the side like garbage and then grabs him by the throat and delivers a bone-shaking punch that broke his nose and right into a tree. He was silent after that.

Jacqui: "That was for you, Dad."

She then turns to help Okuyasu with Kotal Kahn, but then Ferra/Torr come at her. She avoids Torr swings but was soon caught by the beast.

Ferra: "Squeeze, squeeze, Torr!" She commanded. "Your eyes, so bright. Gonna carve 'em out!" She said with glee.

But Jacqui activates her gauntlets to blast Torr to free herself. She's able to get and kombat ready, she wasn't going to let this thing get her a second time.

Ferra: "Tricky! Deceit!" She said in fright and shock. Torr charged at her and even when she blasted him, he was barely fazed and swung at her but she was able to dodge it.

Jacqui: "No more tricks. Just a good straight-up beatdown."

She maxed the power of her gauntlet right at the start and when Torr charged at her, she had both arms out and blasted him at full power! The blast knocked him back and Ferra fell off, Jacqui started to beat down Torr as she threw punch after punch across the face but it barely fazed him as he only swung at her mindlessly. Ferra hissed at Jacqui and she rushed to cut her, but Jacqui was able to stop the child-size warrior and toss her into a tree. Torr roared at Jacqui and one of his swung knock Jacqui into a tree and she thought for a second that she going to pass out, she spit up a bit of blood and know that she couldn't get into a fight with a brute like this, she'll need to beat Torr another way. The two are acting as one again as Ferra/Torr charged at Jacqui, Ferra commanded Torr to swing her around like a chain with a blade as he swung her by the feet and she tries to cut and slash at Jacqui.

She keeps out of range and blasted at Torr, it irritated him and he roared. Ferra hop on his back and had him charged at Jacqui and swing his meaty fist at her to crush her, Jacqui ran and as they two chased her Torr knock down any trees in the way, Jacqui pick up the pace and then circle around a tree to hide, or that what she wanted Ferra/Torr to think and they did when Torr looked Jacqui wasn't there, he was soon kick in the face by her as she swung on a branch and that knock Ferra off, Torr growls at her and blindly charged at her to crush, but Jacqui move to the side as Torr fist hit nothing but air, but that was Jacqui plan. One more explosive she had went off and that knocked the tree down and on top of Torr, it didn't crush him but it did pin him down and long enough for Jacqui and knock him out with a full power hammer fist to the face, Ferra hissed and rush to cut her but she blasted into a tree and knock out.

Jacqui: "Two for one. I'll take it."

Cassie and Kung Jin were taken out Osh-Tekk soldiers left and right, Okuyasu was fighting against Kotal Kahn with Takeda backing him up. But the Kahn was not playing around and knocked the two of them back, Okuyasu may have been healed up but the stamina he used to fasten his recovery was low.

Kotal Kahn: "We know D'Vorah is here. Where is the amulet?"

Okuyasu: "Go fuck yourself."

Takeda: "Kotal Kahn, the situation has changed."

Kotal Kahn: "Do not fling your spittle at me." He commanded.

Okuyasu: "My fist will have to do, then."

Kotal Kahn rushed the two, they fought him off. Takeda was kick back and tries to hit Kotal Kahn with his whip, but Kotal Kahn blocks it and toss across to the ground, Okuyasu came from the side and slash at him with his combat knife but he able to block and punches Okuyasu across the face to knock him back.

Jacqui: "Have either of you told him?"

Okuyasu: "Nope."

Takeda: "Not yet."

Jacqui: "He needs to know that-"

Takeda: "Busy!"

Okuyasu: "This fucker won't give us the chance!"

Kotal Kahn: "I will kill you all. Raiden be damned." He said in anger.

Okuyasu: "You regret those words." He sneered.

Jacqui: "Shinnok's been freed. He's at Raiden's Sky Temple. He's going to infect Earthrealm's life force soon."

Okuyasu: "We need to stop him. This is your fault this is happening! So help us fixed this mess!"

Kotal Kahn: "Earthrealm… is lost."

Jacqui: "Not if we hang together!"

Kotal Kahn: "I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses." He stated and tries to take their heads off.

He knocks Takeda back which just leaves Okuyasu and Jacqui. They fight him off, but Kotal Kahn first knocks Okuyasu's back with a left hook and fights with Jacqui, but she blasts him.

Jacqui "You need to help us, Kotal Kahn!"

Kotal Kahn: "Soon… it will be too late for Earthrealm. Shinnok will be it's new master."

He then swings his down at Jacqui, she is able to doge but he kicks her in the liver with great force, and she clenches her side in pain. He then swung his sword in a horizontal fashion and was about to take her head off, but his sword was blocked! Okuyasu recovered just in time to block the with his combat knife, due to the size and force his knife was unable to withstand any longer and broke in half, but not before Okuyasu deflected the Kahn's sword.

Okuyasu: "Out of all the things you said so far, that has to be the one that pisses me off the most." He said a calm but deadly tone. "First you have us clean up your mess, then you betray and threaten us, and now you try to kill my second family and leave our realm to die even though it's your fault?" He listed the thing Kotal Kahn has done, and shoots him a cold and merciless stare with pure killer intent. "Your fucking dead."

And then he bolts at the Kahn, faster than before, and then he could even block, Okuyasu gives him a killer right hook that knocks him back and spits up blood. He attacks him with a flurry of fast and powerful punches on his face and chest, Okuyasu then does a crescent moon kick right in Kotal Kahn's liver, then a hard palm thrust to his spleen, and then a elbow to the kidneys, the Kahn was in intense pain after those blows but he wasn't just going to take it. He countered by grabbing Okuyasu by his shoulder and slamming his knee into his stomach, Okuyasu gritting his teeth but was able to catch his knee before it landed, but his hand took the brunt of the attacks and even so some of the power behind it got to his gut. Kotal Kahn toss Okuyasu to the ground and before he could get up hit with a ax kick on his back and then grabs his head and slam his face into the ground over and over, blood was coming from his nose and he gritted his teeth, Kotal took out his smaller knife and tries to stab Okuyasu, but lucky for Okuyasu he was able tp found top broken half of his combat knife and with his Stand, he had throw and it hit Kotal Kahn in his right thigh that made Kotal Kahn wheeze a bit, then Okuyasu heel kick Kotal Kahn across the jaw, Kotal Kahn staggers back. He then hit Kotal Kahn with his X-ray.

Okuyasu gets to his feet and takes his "True Shadow Boxing" stance and has **The Hand** behind him. He was serious with this, he rushed forward and threw a serious right punch that was meant to break something, but Kotal Kahn blocked the attack and getting serious as well hit Okuyasu with a left uppercut with all his might and hit him with a right hook and then a high kick to the cheek! Okuyasu spit up blood and the unleash a furious barrage of punches that batter the Kahn at a very fast pace, Kotal Kahn block with his arms and endure the assault and hits Okuyasu with a knee to the gut and then a front kick to the chest, he then bring out his sword and downward slash but Okuyasu is able to dodge and has **The Hand** give a uppercut then he hit Kotal Kahn in the stomach with a powerful knee blow. He kept assaulting Kotal Kahn with punches but then he punched in the face and then the two started beating the dogshit out of each other, slamming and smashing their fist, legs, feet, elbows, and knees, against one another.

Just like their last fight, but now they're striking with their full power with the intent to kill. Kotal Kahn bash his fist against Okuyasu cheek making blood fly out his mouth, Okuyasu slam his foot upwards into Kotal Kahn chin making him spat blood, Kotal Kahn delivered a heavy kick right into Okuyasu's ribs, he grunts in pain and counters with a right hook to the neck, Kotal Kahn gasp but he was able to recover and slam his knee in Okuyasu's jaw, he gritted his teeth then swings and slams his elbow into Kotal Kahn's cheek. Both were panting and bloody, Okuyasu swipe some blood of his face and spit out any in his mouth, he teleports above Kotal Kahn and kicks him across the head and when he has his face in the dirt, Okuyasu has **The Hand** repeatedly stomp it foot on the Kahn's head, Kotal Kahn rolls out the way and get to his feet brings out his sword and did a upwards slash but Okuyasu backup to avoid it but blood gush from his right shoulder, he grunted in pain. Kotal Kahn kept swinging his sword at the Stand User, he kept doing and when Kotal goes a downward swing Okyasu gets in close and disarms him and punches him across the face, Kotal Kahn counters with a heavy punch to the face Okuyasu spat out blood. He glares and throw a right hook but it was caught then he throw a left hook but that fist was caught as well, he tighten his grip on Okuyasu's fist, he was either trying to crush his hand or rips his arms off, Okuyasu struggle to break free but then Kotal Kahn pulls him into a bear hug and squeeze him. He tries to break free, but the hold was to tight so he headbutts him over and over until his forehead bleeds but Kotal Kahn only tightens his grip and Okuyasu can feel his bone and organ being squeezed and cracking under the pressure, he spit out blood and struggles to break free! Just as it was about to seem like Kotal Kahn was going to squeeze the life out of Okuyasu, he hit with a heavy right hook to the liver, it was from Jacqui as she power up her gauntlets to max power in order to deal the most damage to the Outworlder, his grip was loose a bit but it was enough for Okuyasu to break free and the knee him in the chin. Kotal Kahn stagger back, this was the final stretch; Okuyasu rushes Kotal Kahn and throw a right hook but it block then a left hook which is also blocked as well but then as it look like he going for a kick Kotal Kahn brace him to block a kick, but then Okuyasu switch up spin his whole body and slammed his left elbow into Kotal Kahn's neck! It was silent, the Outworld Kahn staggered back a bit in a daze, but then his eye rolled into the back of his skull and he fell to the ground.

Okuyasu: "And now, time to make you pay your debt."

The punk turn soldier glared down at Kotal Kahn, he was getting ready to finish him but then they were surrounded by Osh-Tekk soldiers and his enforcers.

Erron Black: "That's enough."

Okuyasu glares as they close in on them, he still had a firm stare on Kotal Kahn. he wanted to kill the Kahn but then they were trapped. This wasn't looking good, time was running out form them.

Jacqui: "Don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream."

Takeda: "You have odd dreams."

Okuyasu: "Take one more step, and I'll kill him." He threatened as he stepped on Kotal Kahn's neck.

Erron Black: "You're in no position to make threats." He said aiming his gun.

Okuyasu: "I could say the same about you." He said adding pressure.

It was a stand still as Erron Black and Okuyasu glared at one another, neither one could make a move.

But then the ground shook and then and then rock spikes came from the ground and pierced and stabbed anything in their path, such as trees, other rocks, and even some unlucky Osh-Tekk. They turned and saw Tremor as he walked slowly towards them, rock formed around his arms and when he got close enough he crushed it and freed his hands.

Tremor: "I will bury you all. Starting with you, Okuyasu Nijimura." He threatened.

Okuyasu: "You can try, but you'll fail." He sneered.

Yet another fight awaited him, the ground shook a bit as Tremor took his stance, Okuyasu did the same and ready himself. He had his feet firmly planted in the ground, there was a mute pause and the only thing that was was the wind, after a moment a snap of a branch went out and the signal of the fight! Okuysu lunged at the Black Dragon member so fast and hard he broke the ground under his feet and attacked with a left hook, but it was blocked. Tremor created more rock spikes and sent them at Okuyasu, he dodge and smash the rock spikes but then swayed his head to the side to avoid a molten rock projectile. He dodge rocks spikes and smash molten rock projectiles and get close to and hit Tremor with a straight forward right punch and then a left punch the geomancer stagger back and is able to counter with a heavy right hook. Okuyasu spit a bit of blood and hit Tremor with an upward right kick to the chin, and then a high kick to the face and finished up with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Tremor grunted in pain and counter a low kick to the right leg and then a hammer fist to the left shoulder and finish up with knee to the gut and a right hook across the face. Okuyasu spit blood and backed up and he panted a bit Tremor fired a barrage of molten rock at him to burn him alive but he was able to deflect them with **The Hand** and get close and slug him across the face, Tremor counter a heavy punch to the face and then heavy hammer fist to the side of his chest. Okuyasu grunted in pain and spat a bit of blood, but was able to land a punch to his neck and then his face but Tremor is able to counter with a gut punch.

Okuyasu take a knee and is panting, Tremor shook the ground and more rock spikes come from the ground, Okuyasu wasn't going to be able to move fast enough to dodge but then he fling into the air and he looks behind him and it was Takeda, Tremor was about to fired molten rock projectiles but he was side-blinded but a heavy and fast punch from Cassie and then a hard uppercut from Jacqui, Tremor tries to hit Jacqui but she blocks and Cassie hit him with a shadow kick to the chest and when he tries to hit Cassie, Jacqui smash her fist into his gut and then face with her gauntlet at maximum power, he was about to kill both of them with rocks spikes but he got a sharp headache and he was dazed, Takeda was overloading his sense and that left him open for Kung Jin to fire a barrage of arrows at him, Tremor made the ground shake violently and a wall of stone appear in front of him and blocked the barrage, but then he hit by Takeda's whips which wrap around his shoulders and with all his might through the stone wall.

Tremor slowly got up and was about to have the ground swallow up Takeda but he hit in the right shoulder by an arrow, next is his left leg, then right thigh and then two in his right arm. Tremor grunted in pain and turn to Kung Jin and hits him with a gem rock projectiles that knocks him into a tree, Takeda comes from behind and tries to hit Tremor but he blocks his blow and smash his fist into his face and swing his arm and knocks Takeda to the ground, Cassie and Jacqui attack him in a pincer fashion but he shake the ground and release shockwaves from both sides that knock them to the ground and then fires as barrage of small spiky rock at them, Jacqui is able to dodge them, but Cassie is hit in her right side and wasn't able to move in time as more come at her, but then she flung into the air and land on Jacqui, the person that move her was Okuyasu, who was able to recover thanks to Takeda and the others, he cracked his neck and knuckles ready himself Tremor had rock cover his arm and form stone fist, then he and Okuyasu rushed each other and throw a strong right hook, their fist clash as the throw a barrage of punches at one another that slam their fist into their face and just keeping beating down one another, both were bloody and bruised up Okuyasu especially as he was beaten up a bit with his fight with Kotal Kahn, Tremor get ready to throw a heavy left hook that will smash Okuyasu's head in but he able to block the attack and counter with a uppercut and then wirth all his might he slam his fist into the Tremor's face and sent right through a tree. A moment passed and Tremor was not up.

Okuyasu: "Looks like your the one that got bury."

Kotal Kahn was able to recover and soon his force once again surrounded everyone, Okuyasu wasn't in shape to fight right now. He was about to fix Cassie though by healing her with his Chi.

Kotal Kahn: "Chattel. You die tonight." He growled in anger and pain. "Nitah!" He commanded.

And as his forces were about to attack, Ferra/Torr was hit with an ice blast then more came and hit some Osh-Tekk soldiers. Then Okuyasu and the others turned and saw Grandmaster Sub-Zero and his Liu Kuei warrior attacking and pushing the Outworlders back. Cassie and the others meet up with Sub-Zero, but Okuyaus turns and sees Kotal Kahn retreating and he sneers and follows, not planning to let him off easy after all that he put them through!

Sub-Zero: "You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not have fared so well."

Cassie: "Thanks, Grandmaster."

Sub-Zero: "I will remain here to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple, Earthrealm's fate lies with you."

They did so, with Okuyasu, he was able to catch up with Kotal Kahn and when he got close he cupped his hands together and slammed them into the back of his head. Kotal Kahn staggers to the ground, Okuyasu glares at him and then kicks him to the ground and stomps his feet on his chest.

Okuyasu: "You think you can just come all the way here, try and kill us, and when things go south for you, that you would run?" He growled and added pressure.

Kotal Kahn struggle to get up, Okuyasu then grabs him by the neck and slams him against the close tree and cock back his fist to finish off the Kahn, but as he was about to he heard a booming thunder sound and look to the direction of the Sky Temple and so a large bolt of lighting. This made Okuyasu dread, he sensed that Raiden was in trouble and needed his help, now!

Okuyasu: "Count yourself lucky, I got something more serious to deal with. I have to clean up your mess, but you're going to pay for this." He stated and walked off.

He rejoined Cassie and the others, he saw that Sub-Zero and his forces were more than a match for Kotal Kahn's army. And somehow Tremor was able to escape and ran off somewhere, but that could wait for later, as he made his way to the others he heals himself and was thankful that the damage was minimal as much as he keep it, but he heal much faster then before.

Okuyasu: "Cassie, I need the seal Raiden gave you." He said seriously.

Cassie: "What for?" She asked, concerned and confused.

Okuyasu: "Raiden's in danger, I'm not sure how much longer he can last." He told her seriously.

Cassie: "But you just got out of two serious fight, and if Shinnok at the Sky Temple with Revenants you'll never survive." She said, not wanting him to throw his life away.

Okuyasu: "If Shinnok is at the Sky Temple, Raiden is fighting for life of Earthrealm. And if he falls then Shinnok will corrupt Earthrealm and kill everyone." He stated firmly and seriously. "We need to stop that before it happens. Let me do this, at the very least I can buy you guys time to get there, please." He told her softly.

Cassie desperately didn't want to do this, this may be the last time she sees Okuyasu love or at all. But the fate of Earthrealm and everyone in it was at stake, they couldn't mess this up or all hell will break loose! So she gave him the seal, he mutters a chant and using a bit of sorcery he raised the seal to the sky and in a flash of lighting, he was gone!

Cassie: "Come back to us alive, Okuyasu. Please." She said softly.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait, I was having trouble with this chapter. This chapter was getting too long so I am going to be making it a two part. The next one will be the final chapter, with extra stuff as well. So stay tone!

What did you think of the fights? How do you think Okuyasu will fare against Shinnok or the Revenants? What was your favorite part of this chapter? What do you think of Okuyasu learning sorcery? Review me your answers and as always thanks for your support?

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

This is the true final chapter, this one going to have a lot of action and brace yourself and enjoy! I'm also going to be doing a few DLC chapters for this series that had non-mortal kombat characters.

* * *

Chapter 7:**The Fight For Earthrealm, And The Transformation! Okuyasu Vs. Revenants and Shinnok! Cassie's Awakening! Part 2**

**Sky Temple**

Once Okuyasu teleported to the Sky Temple the seal was now damaged and it was broken and burned, he looked around and saw the damage of Raiden's battle with the Revenants. He then saw Bo' Rai Cho lying on the ground, he rushed to his side and checked his pulse and at ease that he was only unconscious.

Okuyasu: "Thank goodness." He sighed in relief.

But his time was cut short as he heard screaming and lighting cracking, he turned to the direction the Raiden was in and was about to charge forward,look to Bo' Rai Cho and try to get the master to wake up. But then he hears someone coming and hides, it was the Revenants of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Smoke who changed his name to Enenra.

Kung Lao: "How much longer until Lord Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei and takes control of Earthrealm?" He asked.

Liu Kang: "When he finishes off Raiden, he's putting up more of a fight then we thought he would." He sneered a bit. "But once he's defeated, Lord Shinnok can complete his revenge." He stated.

As they continued their conversation, Okuyasu stayed hidden. He gritted his teeth in anger, but kept his emotion in check and stayed hidden. But then Enenra stopped for a moment and looked around for anything and that caught Liu Kang's and Kung Lao's attention. It was quiet for a moment, but Enenra shrugged it off and the three Revenants moved on, ignoring Bo' Rai Cho. Okuyasu was relief and thought he was in the clear, but then in a bloom of smoke Enenra appears and throw a punch at Okuyasu, he was knocked back and fix himself, Enenra charge forward and throw another punch but Okuyasu is able to block, the two engage in kombat as they block and clash blows, Liu Kang and Kung Lao joined the fray as well, Okuyasu has to fight off against three Revenants at once! He wasn't having it, he kicked Kung Lao so hard in the face that he slammed into the wall, he then quickly dodged a punch from Liu Kang and with all his might threw him! He almost falls off the edge of the Sky Temple and hangs for dear life, then he blocks a blow from Enenra and hits him with a right hook which makes him stagger back.

Okuyasu: "I hear of you, you're one of the fighters that fought for Earthrealm. You're one of the Lin Kuei, Smoke."

Enenra: "Smoke is dead, I am Enenra. And fighting for Earthrealm was my biggest mistake as I now damned."

Okuyasu: "Grandmaster Sub-Zero thinks differently. He still believes their hope for the Lin Kuei. For you."

Enenra: "Hmph, soon Sub-Zero will join us once again. And then soon, everyone will bow before Lord Shinnok!"

He then rushes Okuyasu and when he tries to hit the Revenant, he hits nothing but smoke and hits across the face with a left jab. Okuyasu counters with a fast right hook that knocks Enenra, then Okuyasu follows up with an uppercut but he only hits smoke and his hit in the back of the head by Enenra using a back heel kick. Okuyasu felt dazed for a moment, he tries to hit the Revenant with a left hook but he missed and Enenra hits him with a backflip kick and then a drop kick to his chest, Okuyasu hits the ground and groans and spit up a bit of blood and swipes it from his face he slowly get up and when Enenra charged at him he throws a right punch but he hits smoke again, Enenra reformed behind Okuyasu, and goes for a left punch but Okuyasu quickly reacts and swing his right fist across his face and then assaults him with a combo of heavy punches and fast kicks nd then finish it with a right ax kick that has Enenra skidding across the ground, he growls in anger but before he could counter Okuyasu was already in front of him and deliver a right hook, Enenra quickly turns to smoke to avoid the blow.

Okuyasu blocks a blow to the head and guards himself, Enenra attacks him with a barrage of punches that are slightly flexible because he was using his smoke power to make his arms move around Okuyasu's full bar guard. He was pushing back Okuyasu, he kept his assault up until Okuyasu blindsides him with **The Hand** and delivers a firm left hook and then a right hook and so he was hit with a barrage of punches from **The Hand** and then knocked back into the ground, as Enenra was on his hands and knees Okuyasu rushes forward and kicked him right the side of his head! Enenra grunts in pain and hits the ground, dazed. He laid on the ground motionless, Okuyasu walks up to him and was ready to finish the revenant off. But then a large plume of smoke was that created a smokescreen, Okuyasu couldn't see a thing, but then he given a blow to the chest, it was fast and strong, the next blow was across the head, then the stomach, then a uppercut, then across the face, then in the face, then a rib shot, thena liver shot, then a blow to the spleen, then the kidney, Okuyasu was getting pelleted with blow and all he did was endure the pain!

It was hell and he could barely focus, as the next one came right for him it was more heavy than the rest, and it was right in the gut. He spit up blood as he clench stomach, he then a felt a strong grip around his neck, he starting choking as Enenra put him a chokehold and squeezed the smog didn't help as he cough and gasp for air, he tries to smack and thrash Enenra off him but all he hits is smoke. His vision starts getting blurry and he loosen strength, as it look like Okuyasu about to black out a stream of fire hits the smog and Enenra scream in pain and that gave Okuyasu the chance to finish this, he grabs the Revenant by the head and then slam his face into the ground at full force, he does over and over again! Enenra was knocked out so Okuyaus left his face in the ground.

Okuyasu: "No one bowing. Not now, not ever."

He was gasping as he rubs his neck, he was confused on what was it that hit Enenra. That was until he heard coughing and groaning and looked and saw Bo' Rai Cho slowly getting up, clenching his wound from Shinnok.

Okuyasu: "Master Bo' Rai Cho!" He quickly rushes to his side and helps him up. "Are you already."

Bo' Rai Cho: "Never better." He groaned. "Shinnok, we must…stop him. Raiden can't…hold out, for much longer."

Okuyasu: "Right." He helped him to his feet. He understood now it was Bo' Rai Cho that saved him from Enenra, if he hadn't then he may not have had a chance.

But before they could continue, Liu Kang and Kung Lao tried to attack him, Okuyasu and Bo' Rai Cho blocked their attacks. The two were able to push back the revenants, Kung Lao rushed at Okuyasu while Bo' Rai Cho kept Liu Kang busy. Okuyasu and Revenant Kung Lao fight in hand-to-hand kombat and were even, but Okuyasu then hit Kung Lao with a front flip right kick and then punched him across the face and then gut which pushed him back.

Okuyasu: "You used to help protect Earthrealm, now your going to help end it?"

Kung Lao: "After my death I only serve Shinnok."

Okuyasu: "What about your cousin, Kung Jin? You let him suffer your fate?"

Kung Lao: "As Kitana and her mother are reunioned, he and I will be too. And you will join him!"

No more words were said, Kung Lao threw his blade hat at Okuyasu, but he was able to dodge it and rush Kung Lao and attack with a left hook but his blow was blocked and is kicked in the chest, he counters with a right kick to the face. Kung Lao stagger a bit but counter with a spin kick across the face, and then teleports behind him and hits him with a roundhouse kick to the head, Okuyasu was push back a bit and was just barely able to dodge Kung Lao's blade hat as it came back and grazed his right cheek. Kung Lao caught it and rushed Okuyasu and attacked with a spin kick but it's blocked and Okuyasu using his Stand, delivers a right hook then an upwards kick to the chin and follows up with back heel kick to the head. Kung Lao staggers back and is unable to block an uppercut and then Okuyasu lo kics him so he trips and falls.

As he hit the ground, Okuyasu added to that by doing an ax kick right on his face! It broke the ground under the revenant's head and broke his nose as blood gushed out. Okuyasu raised his foot for another kick finish him, but Kung Lao quickly roles out the way and get to his feet to throw a left jab strike, Okuyasu block the blow with his right arm and counter with a left backhand swing but Kung Lao dodge it and hit Okuyasu in the chest with a front kick, then a spin kick across the head, then a thrust kick to the gut, and then a jump kick to the face. Okuyasu spat out a bit of blood and goes for a roundhouse kick but Revenant Kung Lao teleports behind him and dropkick, Okuyasu grunts and spins around and slams his fist into the revenant's face! That knocks him back a bit, and a bit of blood gush out from his broken bloody nose but then Revenant Kung Lao throw a right fast punch and then a fast left punch he beat down across the face with his fist, Okuyasu grunts in pain and blow the next one and counter with a vicious right hook! And then a left hook and then a right hook, and he just continued to swing his fist against Kung Lao, slamming them against the revenant.

Revenant Kung Lao blocks the next swing and delivers a deadly palm thrust to the chest, Okuyasu gasps a bit and spat out blood. He felt one of his ribs crack under the blow, he gritted his teeth then spins and slam the heel of his foot into the the side of Kung Lao's chest and heard a crunching sound, and Kung Lao spat out blood, he gritted his teeth and sneers and throws his blade hat, and then get in close quarters with Okuyasu, the clash in kombat as Okuyasu and Kung Lao throw punches and kicks, blocking blow for blow, throwing attack with everything they have! Okuyasu blocks a palm thrust and hammer fist Kung Lao in the neck, Kung Lao gasp and knees Okuyasu in the ribs, Okuyasu grunts in pain and spear hands strike Kung Lao in the shoulder, Kung Lao counter with a knife hand chop to the neck, Okuyasu clenched his fist and punch him in the gut! Kung Lao gasp and spat out blood, and clenched his gut Okuyasu slam his foot to double the damage as Kung Lao grunts in pain and spit out more blood, Okuyasu deliver one more blow to the gut with his fist making vomit blood and falling to his knees. Okuyasu stood over him and was ready to finish, but then his blade hat came at back at them Okuyasu didn't notice until the last second he was unable to completely dodge as it slash through right shoulder and pierce Kung Lao. He grunts in pain but sees his chance as Okuyasu clenches his bleeding shoulder, Revenant Kung Lao gathers his strength and leaps forward to chop Okuyasu's head off! But Okuyasu saw this and used the revenants momentum against it and instead, got Kung Lao in the gut! He spat out blood as he staggered back at a loss and fell to the ground.

Okuyasu: "No one is ever joining you. Not Kung Jin, not my friends, and not me."

Okuyasu clenched his wounded shoulder and focused on healing it. He had a few cracked maybe broken ribs as well, he focused his breathing and relaxed parts of his body that weren't injured and focused on the area that was damaged to heal. Soon the bleeding stopped and his wound closed, even his ribs were healed, not completely but to a point where he was able to manage with little worry. He then heard grunts of pain and looked to see Revenant Liu Kang knock Bo' Rai Cho back! And was about to finish him with an evil glint in his eyes.

Okuyasu acted quickly and scraped away space, which pulled his master close to him and away from danger. Okuyasu checked Bo' Rai Cho's wounds and saw nothing serious, he was grateful and then turned his glare at Liu Kang.

Okuyasu: "Is this how you treat your teacher? The man who trained you." He sneered.

Liu Kang: "All who stand in the way of Lord Shinnok will be eliminated." He said without care, which pissed Okuyasu off more.

Okuyasu: "How the great and mighty have fallen. You used to fight for the safety of Earthrealm and it's people, now you wish to help the Netherrealm subjugate it? And have millions murdered?" He sneered.

Liu Kang: "It is thanks to Raiden I am here! He murdered me right before he took everything from me!" He said in anger.

Okuyasu: "Cut the bullshit, I know what happened to you. And from what I know, you let yourself lose faith in Raiden and when he tried to stop you, you attacked him and left him no choice but to defend himself. You'd betrayed him, it's your own fault!" Okuyasu said calmly but angrily.

Liu Kang: "You are a fool! I will kill you and show your lifeless body as a message to Raiden and a offering to Lord Shinnok!"

Okuyasu: "You can try you son of a bitch!"

The two clashed for a bit, matching blow for blow and block for block, Okuyasu went for a right strike to the face while at the same time Liu Kang went for a left strike and both hit each other in the face! Both staggered back and glared at each other for a bit, they both took a fighting stance and slowly circled each other waiting for the other to make a move.

Okuyasu: "I've already lost one world to a sick motherfucker, I won't let that happen again!"

Liu Kang: "You will learn, that there are fates worse than death. And I will show you!"

Okuyasu: "Been there done that, I'm changing my fate and Earthrealm's!"

Okuyasu then lunged at Revenant Liu Kang and threw a right hook with all his might! But it was blocked without any effort and counter with a strong punch across the face that made Okuyasu see double from the blow, he staggered back a bit and was barely able to block another strong blow to the face. He gritted his teeth and goes to for a roundhouse kick but it's blocked and Okuyasu hit across the face with a heel kick he spit out a bit of blood and goes for a right upward kick but it was dodge and but Okuyasu followed up with a right crescent moon kick which hit Revenant Liu Kang in the side, he grunted in pain and then counter with a powerful left roundhouse kick to the face, Okuyasu skid across the ground a bit and spit a bit of blood. Revenant Liu Kang charges and attacks with a fast and powerful jab of punches to the chest and gut that Okuyasu blocked and is push back slowly and grits his teeth as he fell his arms ground numb from so much pain, Liu Kang then hits him in the chest with a dragon kick which knock Okuyasu back, he tries to attack with a roundhouse kick but it blocked and he hit in the chest with a bicycle kick which knocks him back, he ground his feet and growls at the revenant and lunged at him and attacks with a right hook but it was block and he was hit with a palm uppercut and then slugged across the face over and over again, blood splattering the ground and flying through the air! Liu Kang had a look of rage in his eyes as he kept beating down at Okuyasus's face, but said Stand User had enough and blocked his next punch and quickly countered with an elbow to the face with all his might! Liu Kang staggers back and growls at Okuyasu, his face bruised up as blood drips from his nose and mouth and he is not happy.

He wipes the blood from his face and cracks his neck and knuckle then focuses his Chi around his hands and a faint blue glow surrounds them. Liu Kang lit his fist on fire with intense dark flames and rush Okuyasu and throw a fast jab but Okuyasu's counter with a jab as well and their fist clash and a small blast of energy was released, the kept clashing punching and more small burst were released Okuyasu had calm but angry look on his face while Revenant Liu Kang face was twisted with rage and hatred, he goes for a punch to the face but Okuyasu blocked and slugs across the face then hits him with a uppercut then a left hook and then right hook and then a hammer fist to the right cheek and then follows up with a palm thrust to the face and finish with him cupping his fist together and slamming them on the revenant's face, and then swings them into his gut. Revenant Liu Kang skids across the ground a bit Okuyasu exhaled and as he so his look was more sharp and focus, Liu Kang was just more anger and quickly attack with a bicycle kick but Okuyasu counters that move with a barrage of punches and then slams both palms in his gut making the former champion spat out blood, he gritted his teeth and dragon kicks Okuyasu, but he blocked with his right bicep and counter with left hook to the right temple of the head which dazed the revenant and gave Okuyasu the chance to pummel him with a barrage of Chi infused punches, Liu Kang knocked back and his cover and bruises and is bloody as his nose leaks blood, he was being pushed back and was not pleased with that.

Okuyasu ready himself for more as he does "come at me" gesture, is only angers Liu Kang forward and with a battle cry he throws a dark fireball at Okuyasu, but to his shock it was erased as Okuyaus swung right hand, Liu Kang throw more dark fireball at Okuyasu but he kept erasing them and now that it was time for his trump card, he was planning to use it on Shinnok but he had no choice, he activated **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**! And released a burst of energy that blast Revenant Liu Kang away! He spit up blood and takes a knees and his glare of hatred grows more intense as he would make Okuyasu's death a slow and painful one, and enjoy every second of doing so, he lunged at Okuyasu and attacks him with a vicious and violent barrage of punches and kick at Okuyasu counter with his own punches and kicks, they beat down each other as blood flew through the air, Okuyasu dodge an uppercut and lands a right hook, Liu Kang avoid a left hook and deliver a thrust kick to the chest, Okuyasu blocks a palm thrust and elbow Liu Kang in the side of his face, Liu Kang avoids a roundhouse and dragon kicks Okuyasu in the gut, Okuyasu dodged a powerful left punch and counters with a heel kick to the ribs, Liu Kang blocks a knee blow and counters with a right punch to the face, both punch each other in the face at the same time and spit up blood as they stagger back, both were panting and exhausted. Okuyasu needed to end this now, Liu Kang wasn't going to give up yet! He was going to slaughter Okuyasu, he was going to end him! Revenant Liu Kang charged at Okuyasu and lit his fist on fire again but the flames were more intense and throw a punch, Okuyasu was able to deflect the attack and unleash 7 layers of added space the blasted Liu Kang across the ground and crush some of his bones, Liu Kang spit up blood and skids across the grounds until he almost feel of the Sky Temple, he hang on for dear life and is able to get back and growls at Okuyasu, said Okuyasu just looked at Liu Kang and let out a sigh and ready himself, Liu Kang lungs at him and knocks him down and pinned him down and just wail on Okuyasu with all his might slamming his fist against Okuyasu's face, said Stand User just blocked and guarded his face as he watch the former Earthrealmer wail against him with great hatred and anger, Okuyasu couldn't figure out why Liu Kang hated him so much but he known why he hates Liu Kang, but he didn't have time for this and when Liu Kang look to be to have worn himself out, Okuyasu sucker punched him in the face with all his Chi focus in his fist and then get himself into a hold by grappling and swing him head first into the ground, ending the fight.

Okuyasu: "You may have lost faith and failed to protect Earthrealm, but I won't. I'll never betray Raiden."

Okuyasu groans in pain, he wishes to fight Shinnok in better conduction but the revenants didn't let him have such a wish. He could feel multiple bones cracked or broken, his body was sore and tired, could he stand a chance against Shinnok? He shook off those thoughts and takes a moment to fixed himself, he was thankful when the bleeding from his shoulder stopped but then he had to tend to the internal damage inside his body and used his Chi to fix his broken bones and bruises, it would take some time but he needed to be as ready as possible. As he walks off to help Raiden, Revenant Liu Kang slowly regains consciousness for a moment and glares at Okuyasu.

Liu Kang: "You're a fool… Shinnok will destroy you… and Raiden both. Then all will bow… before him." He stated.

Okuyasu: "Then I'll stop him. It's as simple as that." Okuyasu answered without turning back.

Liu Kang: "You will learn! Like I did… there are worse fates than death… and Raiden is the cause of it!" He shouted in rage. Okuyasu just sighed and still didn't turn back.

Okuyasu: "I don't care. The fate I suffer is worse than anything else. And Raiden not the villain you think he is, your fate was your own doing with your own foolishness. So grow up and see the truth for how it is." He said calmly and walked off, before Liu Kang could say anymore he was kicked in the face by Bo' Rai Cho and followed Okuyasu.

**In The Jinsei Chamber**

Raiden was bloody and bang up, he was panting, his bolt of lightning was barely a spark in his hands, there was even a hole in his right arm and right leg. He fought long and hard, he gave Shinnok his all but it just wasn't enough, said Fallen Elder God suffered a bit of damage his outfit was torn and slightly burned but that was it his body recovered fast from any serious damage Raiden tried to afflict on him.

Raiden: "You… will not… taint… the Jinsei… Shinnok." The Thunder God said weakly.

Shinnok: "It's over Raiden. I have won, and once I take over the Jinsei, remove anyone that's choses to define me, and seal you away. I will rule over Earthrealm." He smirked.

Shinnok then created a giant bony hand and has it grab and crush Raiden as said Thunder God screams in pain, Shinnok moves towards the Jinsei once more to corrupt it with his magic, but then a half broken combat knife comes flying through the air and at Shinnok, he was able to knock it back with ease. And the one who did it was Okuyasu with Bo' Rai Cho at his side, he glared at the Elder God.

Okuyasu: "You've won nothing, Shinnok. And you're not going to." He said calmly. He looked to Raiden and saw the state he was in and felt his anger bubble up more.

Shinnok: "Ah, the boy." He said not threaten at all. "Look who's come to see you Raiden." Shinnok taunted.

Raiden: "Oku...yasu." He said weakly.

Okuyasu: "Hang on, Raiden. I'll get you out, just as soon I deal with him." He stated firmly. And walk towards Shinnok.

Said Elder God just smirks and wanting to humor this and torment Raiden by killing and turning the only child that was the closest to being a son to him into a revenant.

Shinnok: "A mortal like you is nothing to me, your life will vanish in a blink with a wave of my hand." He said smugly.

Okuyasu: "Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not so weak." He stated and to a fighting stance and got closer.

Shinnok: "And yet after seeing what I've done to Raiden, you approach me?"

Okuyasu: "Can't kick your ass if I kept my distance."

Shinnok: "Witness Raiden, as I turn another one your allies into my servant. Specifically your so called son."

Okuyasu: "As someone I know would say. Good Grief, shut up and fight."

Okuyasu felt sweat drip down his face as he couldn't stop shaking, the pressure in the air that Shinnok gave off was heavy and a lot, Okuyasu almost couldn't breath. Just then D'Vorah comes from behind and tries to pierce Okuyasu with her insect leg, but he able to dodge and kicks her across the face, she skids across the ground and before she could continue her assault Bo' Rai Cho breathes fire on her, she hiss in pain and glares at the master fighter, he takes a firm stance and ready himself to fight her. Okuyasu looks to both his masters, and then back to the Elder God and calms his breathing and focuses his chi, and hardens his stance and ready himself.

Okuyasu: "This end, Shinnok."

Shinnok: "Indeed it ends."

Okuyasu then rushes the Elder God and throws the fastest and strongest right hook he ever threw but it was blocked with ease and he was hit across the face like Shinnok was slapping a bug. Okuyasu spit up blood, Okuyasu gritted from the blows and despite the way he attacked him it had power behind it, but he didn't let that stop him and went for a left roundhouse kick but Shinnok blocked it with his wrist like it was nothing. Okuyasu continues to assault the Netherrealm God with punch after punch but it was blocked with no effort, Shinnok grew tired of blocking and in a blink of an eye, Shinnok beat down Okuyasu with a barrage of fast and powerful punches! It was faster then he could see and stronger then he could handle, Okuyasu spit out blood and didn't have time to block as his clothes were torn up from the attack.

Okuyasu: "_So fast and… strong!_" He thought in shock.

Shinnok: "You see? It's pointless, you can not best me." He boasted.

Okuyasu was just panting, trying to keep his cool as he tried to stay focused. He lunged forward and called out his **The Hand** and then activated **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**! And then release at least 20 layers of added space on Shinnok but just block with one hand and when Okuyasu teleported up close he attack with a barrage of rushing punches but Shinnok block with a wall of bones and once Okuyasu smash right through it he goes to scrape at Shinnok but his attack is dodge and then he hit with a large bone hand and slams into the wall of the Jinsei Chamber, he coughs up blood and starts gasping, his vision was blurry and he couldn't move a muscle.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Okuyasu!" He shouted in concern.

Raiden: "No." He said weakly.

Shinnok: "Hahaha, so this is all you got?" He said smugly. "Truly, I'm disappointed you had such a fire in your eyes before, but now there is not even a spark, truly a disappointment." He sighed.

Okuyasu simply remains silent as Shinnok forms a bone hand and grabs himself and then begins slowly squeezing the life out of the Stand User. Okuyasu gritted his teeth in and then felt his bones break, and then he screamed in pain as more of his bones were being crushed! Bo' Rai Cho wished dearly to help, but D'Vorah was taken up all his time! Raiden just helplessly watches as Shinnok slowly squeezes the life out of Okuyasu.

Raiden: "_Okuyasu._" He thought in despair.

He remembered the time he spent with the Stand User and how much he tried and worked himself to half to death even at a young age. Even when he told him what happened to the other warriors of Earthrealm and what he had to do to beat Shao Kahn, even then Okuyasu didn't disheartened him, he thought Raiden was lonely because he didn't have a lot of people close to him. It warmed the Thunder God's heart as Okuyasu called him the first real father he had, he couldn't let another person he cared be lost to the Netherrealm!

Okuyasu: "_So this… is the power… of an Elder God. Huh?_" He thought plainly.

Raiden: "_Okuyasu._" He said Okuyasu's head.

Okuyasu: "_Raiden?_" He thought.

Raiden: "_You must fight, you mustn't give in to Shinnok!_" He told him.

Okuyasu: "_How? He's so much stronger than me._"

Raiden: "_You have more power then you know. You just need to unlock your potential and defeat Shinnok. I know you can do it, son._"

Okuyasu: "_Raiden._"

After Okuyasu gritted his teeth and began to struggle to break, at first Shinnok thought nothing more than a pointless struggle of a stubborn ant. But then the bone hand began to crack as Okuyasu put more effort into it. Shinnok saw this and tighten his grip to kill Okuyasu but that made the Stand User try even harder as more cracks appeared and Okuyasu was breaking free, Shinnok used more of his power but the more he used the harder Okuyasu tried to break free it was a struggle of power between the Elder God and the Stand User was furious! Shinnok was close but just as he was going to crush Okuyasu, said Stand User broke free! He falls to the ground panting and gasping, he then vomits up blood, he looks at Shinnok and slowly raises to his feet and takes a stance, his body is sluggish and shaking a bit. Shinnok was stunned for a moment but was able to recover and decided that the time for games was over and grabbed his amulet and blasted Okuyasu with his dark magic! Okuyasu used what Chi he had left to block the attack but it was pointless as he was hit and was knocked to the ground and skidded all the way to the Jinsei, he coughed more blood. He weakly tries to get up but was unable to, his body was too damaged and any stamina he had left was used to break free.

Shinnok: "I'll be honest, you had me surprised for a moment when you broke free. But it seems it was second and finally wind." He stated. "Your efforts were comical, but that all they were."

Okuyasu: "_I'm sorry Cass, I'm sorry Jacqui, I'm sorry everyone, it looks like I won't be able to make out of this one_." He thought sadly.

Bo' Rai Cho truly wished he could help Okuyasu but even with all the damage he dish out on D'Vorah, she was fast and resourceful.

Raiden: "_Okuyasu… you must get up!_" He mentally fit.

Okuyasu: "_Can't, I'm not strong enough._" He thought weakly.

Raiden: "_You have more power then you believe, you just need to unlock it! If you don't then Earthrealm will be lost to Shinnok_!" He told Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "_What power? Even with my second ability and Chi, I was no match for Shinnok._"

Raiden: "_The merging the bond between mind and soul is a difficult thing, but you alright have that under control, you have master control over your soul… you just focus your mind's eyes to combine the two._" He instructed.

In short, Okuyasu just needs to fuse his Stand's power with his sorcery to unlock his true potential. But Okuyasu didn't know how to do such a thing or if he could do with his current conduction. But then as Shinnok was readying a full power blast a piece of the Jinsei leaked out and was absorbed inside Okuyasu's body. It felt warm and calming but powerful as he felt something in him, he as Shinnok fired the blast Okuyasu was surrounded by a blue aura and when it came at him, he was able to dodge! He was on his feet and that surprised Shinnok, Bo' Rai Cho, and D'Vorah, and most of all Raiden. But that wasn't over as Okuyasu did what Raiden told him and closed his eyes for a minute and meditated, Shinnok ready another blast but then a flash of white light and then when the brightness died down, Okuyasu's eyes had a blue glow and his body was surrounded by a white and blue aura, even all his wounds were healed.

Okuyasu exhaled and looked at himself, he felt so light and free but just so powerful and sturdy like he was on max overdrive, but could still go farther beyond.

Okuyasu: "So this is the power I was unable to achieve until now." He said calmly.

Shinnok didn't think much of Okuyasu's new form and fired a full power dark magic blast from his amulet! But to his complete shock, Okuyasu swung his right hand and erased the blast.

Shinnok: "How di-" But before Shinnok could react, Okuyasu was within his range and delivered a killer strike to the gut!

He gasps in shock and pushes back a bit from the blow, Okuyasu then follows up with a right upwards kick to the chin, and then slams his left foot across Shinnok's face, he then gets in close and slugs him across the face with a right punch. Shinnok staggers back and just looks at Okuyasu with shock.

Okuyasu: "Come on "Elder God" let's end this."

He rushes Shinnok and strikes him across the face with a right punch, and then follows up with a left kick to the right side, then hard uppercut. Shinnok staggers back and glares at Okuyasu and choices to fight seriously, he throws a strong punch but Okuyasu slightly sways out the way and clenched his fist and stuck of his middle knuckle out and deliver three powerful blows to the vital point of the chest, making Shinnok widened his eyes in pain Okuyasu then hits him with a crescent moon kick, then he follow up with a high left kick and then a right thrust kick. Shinnok wasn't just going to become his punching bag, he counters with a high kick infused with his dark magic but Okuyasu was able to counter with a Chi infused kick, they clash for a bit as light and dark energy bolts and sparks flied off and then both were blow away as their clash ended in a stalemate. Shinnok tries to blast Okuyasu with dark magic but he's able to dodge and throws a hard right punch, but Shinnok was able to block his attack but his palm was steaming a bit. Shinnok then created two giant boney hands and went for a right punch with the boney hand, Okuyasu dodged it and went for a right middle kick to the right side aiming for his ribs. Shinnok gritted his teeth and had the other one try and crush Okuyasu, but he was able to dodge the attack and deliver a left back heel kick to the face. Shinnok grunts in pain, but he wasn't going to be finish so easily. He countered with a strong straight punch to the face, Okuyasu grunted but wasn't fazed and he attacked with a right uppercut and then a direct hit to his abdomen with a powerful punch! Shinnok gasped and spat out blood, he clenched his gut and staggered back a bit and fell to his knees.

Okuyasu: "Are you okay? Did you drop something?" He asks calmly, mocking the god. "People at your age should be more careful." He said casually.

That enrages Shinnok as he gets to his feet and then focuses all his dark magic to his amulet and releases his full power! A dark purple and crimson aura with orange particles surrounds Shinnok as he takes his stance.

Shinnok: "Don't get ahead of yourself, boy." He sneered darkly.

Okuyasu simply ready himself as the Elder God rushes in to assault him with a combo of punches and kicks, but Okuyasu block them all and slugs Shinnok across the face but the Elder God dodged and slams his right knee into Okuyasu's face, he grunted a bit from the attack but shakes it off and counters with a knee to the chin but Shinnok blocks it and goes for a left kick but Okuyasu blocked with his wrist and deliver a right elbow blow to the gut but it was caught by Shinnok, the Netherrealm God goes for a knee to the face but Okuyasu slide back to avoid the blow and counter with a right high kick to the face but it was blocked. Okuyasu and Shinnok take it up a notch and start throwing serious blows at each other but every time either of them go for a punch or kick, it was dodged and they continue this for a while until they finally landed a blow on each other with a killer right punch, Okuyasu stagger back a bit and felt that one and even spit out a bit of blood, Shinnok did the same.

Okuyasu: "Not bad, I felt that one." He said calmly, and smirked a bit. "_If he still has that much power left to fight, I better finish him quickly._" He thought seriously.

Shinnok: "Don't get ahead of yourself." He scoffed. "You've haven't seen anything yet, boy!" He said in anger.

Then Shinnok charged at Okuyasu and fired a few ball of dark magic but they were deflected and blocks a right punch to the face, Shinnok blocks and counter with a heavy high kick to the neck but Okuyasu dodge and taking a page from Johnny's book, kick the Elder God in the balls and watches him fall to his knee and clench his crotch in pain. Okuyasu then smirks and assaults the Elder God with a barrage of heavy punches, landing direct hits on all his vital points! Shinnok was knocked back but Okuyasu wasn't done, he slams his right fist against Shinnok's jaw and then his left fist then he deliver a powerful kick to the jaw and then then a right uppercut and as a follow up a left upwards kick, Shinnok couldn't see straight and was barely able to think, Okuyasu slam his right fist into gut, then delivers a right kick to the abdomen, then finish with a right palm heel thrust to his chest! The then focus his Chi around his right hand and clenched and throw a powerful punch to his face, then focus his chi in his left fist the throw another powerful punch across the head, then he focus on his right foot and deliver a powerful kick to the neck, and finish by focusing his Chi in his left foot and throw powerful kick chest, right at the heart! Making Shinnok gasp and spit out blood, clenching his chest, he then performs his X-ray on Shinnok.

Okuyasu: "Time to end this." He said seriously.

He then focused all Chi and used a bit of sorcery, cupping both of his hands as a ball of lighting formed. He was going to blast Shinnok with enough power to blow a piece of the Sky Temple off. He knows he can't kill an Elder God, so he'll just make it so Shinnok can't do anymore damage for a while until they seal him up again. The blast grew bigger and stronger, bolts of lightning bounced off the ball of energy, he didn't know the limits of this form and its power but he decided to take up a few levels and was almost ready to unleash his attack.

Shinnok: "_How can this be!? How is a mortal pushing me back this much!? This is impossible!_" He thought in anger.

Okuyasu: Your finish, Shinnok!" He shouted.

Okuyasu's attack was ready, he then unleashed it and fired at Shinnok and it engulfed him and blasted across the Jinsei Chamber! After that Shinnok was in a bad condition, he was badly burned and in shock and his outfit was torn and tattered a bit. Okuyasu let out a sigh of relief, felt a bit winded after using that much power. Okuyasu walked up to him and was planning on taking his amulet and sealing him up so this madness could finally end.

Okuyasu: "It's over, Shinnk. Time for you to go back where you barely." He said seriously.

Shinnok: "I'll never… be sealed again, never!" He shouts in anger, then grabs his amulet and fires a blast at Raiden with all his power.

Okuyasu quickly react and deflects the plan away, and glares at the Elder God and saw him making a break for the Jinsei, Okuyasu rushes at him and was about to attack him but a large and thick wall of bones block him and Okuyasu kick that instead, he smash his way through and made it through but it took him long enough for Shinnok to get to the Jinsei!

Okuyasu: "No!" He shouted in shock and dread.

Shinnok began to corrupt the Jinsei and as a result, he was empowered and began to transform into a more monstrous form.

Shinnok: "**Yes… Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earthrealm's power.**" He said, feeling more powerful than ever.

Okuyasu: "This isn't over yet, Shinnok!" He said in rage.

Shinnok: "**Okuyasu Nijimura… you will fall before me like everyone else who gets in my way.**" He said darkly, unleashing his power.

Okuyasu felt a chill up his spine, this power was beyond what he imagined! He could feel himself shake a bit, but he steeled his nerves and took a fighting stance.

Okuyasu: "No happening, not now! Not ever!" He said determined to beat the Elder God.

Shinnok: "**We'll see.**" He stated.

Okuyasu lunged at Shinnok at full speed and threw a powerful right punch directly in the Elder God's face! But to his shock it did almost nothing, Shinnok threw his own punch right in Okuyasu's gut, knocking him back and making him cough up blood. He skid across the floor and clenched his gut, he felt it begin to heal.

Okuyasu: "_Shit! He's far more powerful than before!_" He thought. "_I need to fight with everything I got, I still don't know the limit of this power but it will have to wait._" He thought seriously.

Okuyasu then channels his new power and unleashes his maximum power! His aura grew brighter and flared more intensely, he was fighting with his full power now, Shinnok unleashed his power as well and was surrounded by a dark red and purple aura both of their aura's clash. Good vs. Evil, Light vs. Dark, this was the final battle between Okuyasu and Shinnok.

Okuyasu made the first move and attacked with a right punch to the face, Shinnok took the punch but was pushed back a bit this time. That punch had more power than the last one, Shinnok took his turn and throws a left hook that slug Okuyasu across the face, Okuyasu spit out a bit of blood and retaliate with a right back heel kick to the face, Shinnok's right foot dug into the ground from the force behind the kick. Okuyasu goes all out with a combo barrage of punches and kicks, assaulting Shinnok! The Nether God was able to withstand the attack and delivered a powerful right punch to the across the face and then a strong left hook across the face, then a savage uppercut! Okuyasu spat up blood from the power behind by the blows, Shinnok goes for another punch but Okuyasu deflect it and counter with a powerful uppercut and follows up with a strong left kick to the jaw, Shinnok was stagger back a bit and spat out a bit of molten blood. Both him and Okuyasu clash with each other throwing punches, but Okuyasu read Shinnok's movements and dodge the punches while Shinnok did the same, the fight looked like they were hitting afterimages, until both landed a powerful blow on each other! Okuyasu gritted his teeth and endured it, Shinnok felt that one for sure.

Shinnok: "**Playtime is over, it's time to end this.**" He stated, and channeled his dark magic into his fist, he summoned two Netherrealm demons and sent them to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: "Hmph, I couldn't agree more." He said seriously, he blasted the two demons with a lightning blast, killing them. "_I'm not as good at sorcery as Raiden, but with this power I could be close to being his equal, if only just a little bit._" He thought, he then focused his Chi around his arms.

Okuyasu rushed at Shinnok and both of them threw a punch, their fist clashed as dark magic and Chi clashed making bolts of dark and white energy fly off, they struggled for power but the struggle ended with Okuyasu being knocked back but unharmed. They continue throwing punch after punch at each other, Okuyasu duck under a left hook from Shinnok and borrow one of Raiden's moves and that was his torpedo move, quickly Okuyasu uses it and slam his fist into Shinnok's gut and knock him back with a blast. Shinnok spat out a bit of molten blood and had two fist shaped dents on his gut, but Shinnok barely took any damage.

Okuyasu: "_How durable has he become!? My attacks were able to knock him down before, and even at my full power, I'm barely damaging him!_" He thought, shocked.

Shinnok: "**Impressive, but if that's the best you can do with your full power. It won't be enough.**" He said smugly with a dark smirk.

Okuyasu: "Not even close!" He shouted. "_I need to hit him with everything I have._" He thought, having the perfect plan.

Shinnok: "**Then show me, worm.**" He scoffed.

Okuyasu: "With pleasure." He sneered.

Okuyasu then channeled his power and used sorcery to unleash a strong bolt of lightning at Shinnok, the Elder God raised his hand to block the attack and was not impressed.

Shinnok: "**Raiden's power won't save you.**" He told Okuyasu, but he smirked and then Shinnok was electrocuted and was surrounded by lightning and a blue aura, he couldn't move an inch. "**I… I can't move! What have you done to me!?**" He asked in anger.

Okuyasu: "Only a simple paralysis spell, it's not as good as Raiden's but it should be enough to hold you." He said with a smirk.

Shinnok: "**Do you really think this will hold me!?**" He asked in anger.

Okuyasu: "Long enough for me to finish you off!" He said seriously.

He cupped his hands together and channeled his Chi and sorcery, he unleashed all the power of this form he had, he was going pass his limit as his muscle bulk up a bit more and look to be at their limit! Shinnok struggled to break free while Okuyasu charged his new move, **Dragon's Thunder Cannon** Okuyasu was putting his all into this attack!

Shinnok: "_**This power!**_" He thought in shock.

Raiden: "_Okuyasu._" He thought in awe.

Okuyasu: "Take this, Shinnok!" He shouted.

And then fired it! The attack engulfed Shinnok and most of the Jinsei Chamber, shaking the Sky Temple! Once the attack was finished, Okuyasu was winded and could barely hold the form, he was panting, it took a lot of him. Okuyasu could only see smoke but he was sure that even Shinnok had taken damage.

Shinnok: "**I must say, that one hurt.**" He said from the smoke, having crack all over his body with molten blood leaking out, but by using the power of Jinsei, he recovered and his power doubled! "**But it wasn't enough to beat me, just like you!**" He shouted his unleashing more power, his aura twice as big.

Okuyasu: "_Damn it! But how!?_" He thought, dreading the worse. "No matter, I won't let you have your way!" He told the Elder God.

Okuyasu used what little power he had left in this form and threw a right punch to the face! It didn't even move or faze Shinnok.

Shinnok: "**This has gone on long enough time for your end, worm.**" He said seriously.

He grabs Okuyasu's arm and then bends it the other way, breaking it! Okuyasu screams in pain, but then he kicks in the guy, which causes him to spit up blood! Okuyasu slowly gets up and looks at his now limp and broken right arm, he was back to normal and was in an even worse situation than before.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Okuyasu!" He shouted, he knocked D'Vorah back and into a wall and tried to fight off against Shinnok, but he blasted into a wall.

Okuyasu: "This looks pretty hopeless, but if you think I'll just roll over and die then you're wrong." He told the Elder God.

Shinnok: "**So the maggot still has the strength to run his mouth, can he back it up**?" He taunted, not impressed.

Okuyasu: "I'll show you, the meaning of Mortal Kombat!" He shouted and rushed Shinnok.

* * *

The Elder God just left himself open as Okuyasu used a bit of sorcery and channel lightning into his left fist and threw a punch!

At the Sky Temple, Cassie and her team made it and were closing it. As they were sneaking around to avoid being spotted by the Revenant, she couldn't help but worry about Okuyasu. She and the rest of her team overheard the Revenant talk with D'Vorah, who was able to escape after Bo' Rai Cho was knocked out.

D'vorah: "Lord Shinnok is nearly finished. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible." She told them.

Liu Kang: "And the boy and Raiden?" He asked with a sneer.

D'Vorah: "Being dealt with as we speak, the boy is strong. But he won't be trouble for Lord Shinnok." She answered.

Cassie: "_Okuyasu._" She thought, concerned.

Kitana: "The invasion can then proceed. Raiden and his allies will be unable to offer resistance." She stated.

Liu Kang: "Once the realms fall, our path to victory will be clear." He stated. "Advised Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are ready. At his command, we'll unleash them on Earthrealm." He told D'Vorah, she left to do so.

Cassie could hear screams of great pain, and then the whole temple shook for a moment, followed by more screaming, she guessed it was Okuyasu. She needed to get to him, right this instant! Revenant Kung Lao and Enenra return.

Liu Kang: "Have you found Raiden's portal to the havens?" He asked the two.

Kung Lao: "Yes. But his wards protect. We can't break through." He stated.

Kitana: "That is unacceptable. After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's vengeance; invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods." She said seriously.

Liu Kang: "Come." He commanded, and the three of them left.

Takeda: "Make war on the heavens!? If Shinnok can take down the Elder Gods." He said in shock.

Jacqui: "End of the universe. Got it." She finished.

Kung Jin: "Kung Lao… to see like this." He said in a solemn tone.

Cassie: "We'll all be hangin' 'round the Netherrealm water cooler if we don't pull this off. C'mon." She said seriously. "_Okuyasu, just hang on for a bit longer._" She thought.

They began to move but as they did so the ledge became loose and Takeda almost fell, Jacqui quickly helped him. Kitana and Sindel hear the commotion and move to investigate, having no choice now, Cassie and Jacqui quickly get into action and battle the two Revenants! Cassie takes Sindel while Kung Jin fights Kitana, Cassie was able to push Sindel back a bit but she is hit across the face by the Revenant and staggers back.

Sindel: "Has your mother ever told what I did to her friends? Kill them all in a blink of an eye." She said sadistically.

Cassie: "And your own daughter. You proud of that?" She snarked.

Sindel: "We are bonded by death. You will join us… and I will give you a proper upbringing!"

Sindel throw her back and tries to whip Cassie with her hair, she able to a dodge and grabs her gun and shoots at the Revenant, Sindel deflects the bullets with her hair and throw a right kick to her throat to finish Cassie off quickly, the female cage dodge and counters with a shadow kick to the face and then take out her metal baton and smack it across Sindel's face and then kept hitting the Revenant's face with the baton, Sindel has enough and wrap her hair around Cassie's neck and begin squeezing the life out of her. Cassie pulls out her other gun and instead of shooting Sindel, she pistol whips her right in the forehead and then kicks her in the chin, that frees her and then she aims both of her guns at Sindel and fires at her! Sindel hada few bullet holes but nothing fatal, Sindel fired a magic blast at Cassie and knocked her back. Cassie gets up and using agile moves to attack her, she delivers a swift right punch to the face and follow up with a left roundhouse kick both aim for the face.

Sindel staggers back and spit out a little blood and assaults Cassie with a combo of punch and kicks, making her block. Cassie grunted in pain from all the blows the Revenant was laying out of her, Sindel then hair whips Cassie in her left thigh which hurt like hell. Cassie had enough and delivered a shadow kick to the chest with all her might! She then follows up with a right hook then a left uppercut and then a right heavy jab to the gut. Sindel staggers back and tries to use her hair on Cassie but she is able grab a hold of it and pull it forward hurting Sindel and kicks full force in the face and repeats the act a few more times and knocks her to the ground for a final right front kick. Sindel get up and slug Cassie across the face and then get her with another punch to the face, then a third, then a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, and then knock to the ground with a right kick to the gut, she then unleashes her scream and knocks Cassie back. She slowly gets up and spits out a bit of blood and wipes her lip and gives Revenant Sindel a serious face and heated glare. More screaming was heard, Cassie figured it was Okuyasu and that made Sindel chuckle with sadistic delight.

Sindel: "Soon that fool will be dead and end up being Lord Shinnok's slave for eternity. Serves him right." She smirked, taking joy in the Okuyasu's pain.

Cassie: "_This bitch._" She thought in anger, she was now pissed. "Not if I have anything to say about it, no one is having him but me!" She said seriously.

Cassie then rushed Sindel and dodge an incoming punch and delivered a powerful left hook and then followed up with a right hook, she then threw a left overhead punch to the jaw which stunned the Revenant. Cassie then throws a strong straight right punch to the face and right jump kick to the chin, Sindel staggers and spit and was not pleasure by this and then unleash her full power, now surrounded by a dark purple aura and releases a powerful banshee scream that made Cassie cover her ears and knock back to the edge of the Sky Temple, but then she grabs by the throat by Sindel's hair and toss into the air and is slam back into the ground, making her cough up blood, Sindel does this a few more time until Cassie is about to loss consciousness, she held by her feet and Revenant Sindel looks into her eyes and smirk and then kicks directly in the gut and knock her to the ground and watch her spit out blood. She panting slowly picks herself up, Sindel just chuckles at her and is ready to finish her off, Cassie then feel a rush of power in her for a short moment and a faint green aura surround her and delivers a powerful right uppercut and then follow up with a strong left hook and finish it with a powerful shadow kick to the face and knocks Sindel out with blood gushing from her nose, the green aura is gone and Cassie back to normal.

Cassie: "Nice offer, Mommy Dearest… but I'll pass."

She wipes the blood from her face, meanwhile Jacqui helps Takeda up and saves him from an instant death.

Takeda: "I owe you one." He said thankfully.

Jacqui: "I'll remember that." She smirked.

Kung Jin knocks right into a ball and is knocked out for a bit, Revenant Kitana goes to finish him off but Cassie isn't having that.

Cassie: "Back off, princess!"

Kitana: "You think mere words can stop me?"

But the Jacqui and Takeda come to help Cassie, so now it was 3 vs. 1; Kitana was surrounded from all sides.

Cassie: "Thanks for the asset." She smirked.

Jacqui: "Any time." She smirks back.

Takeda: "Tick tock, ladies." He remembered them.

All of them attack Revenant Kitana at once and were doing good at first, until she knocks them all out and then a vortex with her blade fans and sucks them in and stabs Takeda and then Jacqui and calls back her fans and takes a stance.

Cassie: "No!" She said upset.

Kitana: "You wish to die first?" She asked with malice. "So be it!"

Cassie lunges at Revenant Kitana and throws a combo of fast punches, Kitana throws one of her blade fans and it cuts Cassie's left shoulder making her bleed a bit, she grunts in pain and delivers a shadow kick to Kitana's face. Kitana slash at Cassie and cut her right side making her grunt in pain but Cassie counters with a solid right hook and then follows up with a left straight punch and then a blow across the face with her metal baton. Kitana grunted in pain and attacked with a gale of razor winds to cut up Cassie, she was able to dodge the attack and jump kick to Revenant Kitana and then quickly get up and attack with a barrage of heavy jabs across the face and jaw. Kitana attacks with a high kick to the face and then follows up with a spinning kick, Cassie grunts in pain and counters with a right punch, then follows up with a left hook and then a right roundhouse kick. Kitana staggers back and glares at Cassie and attacks with a whirlwind the cut the ground and covers Cassie with cuts from all over. She grunts in pain but steels her gaze, she rushes Revenant Kitana and throws a one-two combo then follows up with a right back heel kick to the jaw and then a left uppercut, Kitana knocks to the ground and grunts in pain, she is pissed now. Revenant Kitana unleashes a raging storm of razor wind that cuts up anything in its path, even the ground! Cassie avoids the attack and pulls her guns and empties them by shooting at Kitana, she hits in the arms and legs a few times and comes in close and delivers a combo of punches to the face! Kitana slash Cassie across the left shoulder and stabs her in the right leg, then kicks her in the gut and was about to cut head off but Cassie headbutts her and pull her back in for a second serving harder than before, dazing her Revenant Kitana leaves her open for Cassie to delivers a strong right frontal punch to the jaw, knocking her out.

Cassie: "You're not killing anyone."

Kung Jin was getting up after taking that blow to the head, Cassie ran to check on Takeda and look at him.

Cassie: "Help Jacqui!" She ordered.

He does so, giving Jacqui a hand while Cassie helps Takeda. The wounds they suffered weren't fatal but they weren't in a good condition.

Cassie: "Messed you up pretty bad." She said, checking out the wound.

Takeda: "Great besides manner. I can fight." He stated.

Cassie: "Jacqui?" She asked.

Jacqui: "It's nothing. Just like Kurdistan." She stated.

"Huh…?" Shouted one of the Revenant, they returned to see two of their own knocked out and charged right at them.

Takeda: "You two go, Jacqui and I will handle this." He told them.

Cassie: "What?" She asked in shock.

Jacqui: "We'll just slow you down." She told Cassie.

Kung Jin: "Forget it!" He told her. But more screaming was here.

Jacqui: "We don't have time for this, Okuyasu can't wait any longer!" She said seriously.

Cassie: "Dammit… Keep your head down. I'll see you on the other side." She told her friend.

Cassie and Kung Jin rush for the Jinsei Chamber, with Okuyasu it was a simple hellish beatdown. Shinnok took his time beating and smacking him around while he struggled to fight back even using a bit of sorcery to inflict greater pain, his right arm took more damage, and his left leg was broken and bent the wrong way, his body was bloody, bruised, and broken. He was on his back and was laying on the ground, barely conscious as Shinnok finished his work. D'Vorah had Bo' Rai Cho wrap up in a cocoon next to Johnny Cage and let her insect eat away at their flesh.

D'Vorah: "They tasted your flesh, burrow deep. Inside you they will grow. Gnaw your innards." She told them.

Kung Jin: "By the gods." He said in shock.

Cassie: "Dad!" She shouted, spotting her father.

Kung Jin: "Master Bo' Rai Cho!" He shouted, seeing the master fighter.

D'Vorah spotted them and they engaged in combat, D'Vorah stabbed Kung Jin in the shoulder with her insect leg, she tries to do the same with Cassie but she was able to catch the insect leg and the two trade punches and kicks until D'Vorah lands a punch and make her stagger back.

D'Vorah: "First father, then daughter… will they taste the same?"

Cassie didn't have time to mess with the bug, she went right into the fight and assaulted D'Vorah with a combo of punches and followed up with a barrage of shadow kicks. Then hit D'Vorah with a one-two punch, D'Vorah coughed up blood and took a knee and was panting. She was still winded and recovering from her fight with Bo' Rai Cho, she tries to delivers a thrusting barrage with her insect legs but Cassie dodge them and delivers a elbow strike to the face, making blood gush from D'Vorah's nose then follow up with right uppercut and pull out her guns and pistol whips the bug lady across the face and smash the butts of the gun against her face, D'Vorah hissed in anger and spit out acid to try and melt Cassie's face, but she back away and goes for a high kick to the face and then follows up with a roundhouse kick to the torso and then a heel kick across the temple of her head then finish with a shadow kick. D'Vorah coughed up blood and was dazed and could barely pick herself up, Cassie wasn't in perfect condition, it was taking her all to squash this bug, she was more durable than she thought. D'Vorah unleash a swarm of bug on Cassie to distract her but she was able to avoid them and throw a powerful right punch to the face, then follow up with a strong left hook, then a hard right uppercut and then with a double ax hand punch and finished with a left ax kick, slamming her into the ground, extremely hard. D'Vorah didn't get up as a pool of her own blood form as her face was laying in the ground.

Cassie: "You're the bug? I'm the windshield."

Cassie went to check on her father Kung Jin was able to pick himself up help free Bo Rai Cho, with Takeda and Jacqui they were barely holding their own against the Revenant and for the time being had it under control but Shinnok needed to be defeated and fast, before it became too late.

Johnny: "Hey… Punkin…" He said weakly.

Cassie: "I'm a little too old for "Punkin". She told him, trying to free him.

Kung Jin: "Hang on Master Bo' Rai Cho, I'll get you you." He told him.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Kung Jin." He said weakly.

Johnny: "No… Get… Shinnok." He told his daughter.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Save… Okuyasu." He said weakly.

Cassie: "But…" She said she wanted to save him.

Johnny: "I love you…" He told her, and black out.

Cassie: "Dad?!" She shouted.

Bo' Rai Cho: "Save… Okuyasu… before it… too late." He said seriously and black out.

Both of them heard the sound of a body getting kicked and it was Okuyass's, he coughed up blood and was barely able to pick himself up, he fell to the ground and just glared at Shinnok. Cassie was horrified at the state of his body and Kung Jin was shock

Shinnok: "**So you are the issue of Johnny Cage. Fitting that I exterminate his entire line.**" He stated, and looked at Okuyasu then scoffed. "**Like I'll do with Raiden's brat.**" He glared at the punk.

Cassie: "You want them, you're gonna go through him." She said in anger. "No one touching them on my watch."

She attacks Shinnok with all her might, throwing punches but he blocks and if one landed he was unaffected by it, he then punches Cassie and picks her up by her neck and knocks her back with another punch, knocking her to the ground.

Shinnok: "**Yes, that's better.**" He said, chuckling. He was going to finish her off, but a piece of blood hits his face follow by and punch to the face and saw it was Okuyasu, acting on sheer willpower and a fiery glare, Shinnok scoff and back hand him to the ground and slams his foot on his chest, making him caught up blood. "**Watch, Miss Cage, as I rend your father's flesh and then this boy's.**" He told her.

Okuyasu: "Fuc-" He tried to say, but Shinnok crushed the left side of his rib cage by adding pressure, making him gasp in pain and spat out blood.

Cassie watched in horror as the man she loved suffered and was at the brink of death, Shinnok added to her pain by blasting Johnny Cage so that his scream of agony could be heard. She slowly picks herself up as her rage boils inside.

Shinnok: "**This is what awaits those who defy me; excruciating, exquisite death.**" He said darkly.

Then blast Johnny more along with Okuyasu, making them both scream in agony and pain. Cassie had finally had it, and snapped!

Cassie: "You son of a bitch!" She shouted in rage, a bright green aura surrounding her. She charges right at Shinnok, he turns the blast at her but she doesn't feel a thing. "Holy shit! It does run in the family!" She said surprised.

Shinnok: "**Your father's power will not save you.**" He told her. "**You cannot hope to survive!**"

Cassie channels the Green Halo once again and charges at Shinnok and holds nothing back and throws a bone-breaking right hook directly across his face! The blow shook his jaw and actually stunned him, leaving him open for Cassie to grab him by his horn and throw a powerful left punch across the other side of his face, knocking him back. Shinnok quickly recovers and counters with a powerful right uppercut then grabs her back her neck and delivers an even stronger punch to the face, knocking her back. Cassie get up and as Shinnok come to try and crush her head with his right foot, she hit him with a devastating nut punch that making him scream in pain and hold them in pain, this leave him open for Cassie to hit him with a combo of fast and strong punch to the face, bashing him around with a barrage of powerful punches. Her powers are able to injure the god, Shinnok spit up a bit of molten blood and had a few crack on his face and upper body, he summon two nether-realm demon and have them attack, Cassie clash with them for a bit and quickly finished by first kicking away one of them and grab the other by its neck and got her arm around it and snapped it the one the first one tries to kill her, she smash her fist through its chest and heart. Shinnok slugged her across the face with a fiery punch and followed up with another fiery punch to the face, and blasted her with his dark magic energy, but it didn't work and Cassie hit him with a flying jump kick to the face.

Shinnok and Cassie engage in close combat, throwing powerful punches and blocking. Shinnok hit Cassie with a strong right hook to the cheek but she counters with a destructive left hook to the jaw, Shinnok ignited his fist with hellfire and throws a savage right uppercut right to the chin, Cassie grunts in pain but was able to she hit him with a powerful double ax hand punch right to the head and then grabs him by the horns and delivers a vicious knee strike to the face! Molten blood gushes from Shinnok's nose and he staggers back, Cassie wasn't done and threw blow after blow of powerful punches like she was hitting a sandbag until the point it would burst! Shinnok growls and knocks her back with a left kick to the gut. His body was cracking and molten blood leaked from his body, he couldn't afford to be back into a corner a second time! So he unleash his full power a darker red and purple aura around him and his coated his fist in his dark magic and hellfire, he unleash a barrage of dark magical hellfire blast at Cassie, she dodge the attack and look for a opening in the onslaught, she with no choice she guards her face and charge forward, right through the barrage of magical hellfire and throw heavy high kick to the face but Shinnok dodge and throw a more then powerful punch to the face and that stuns her as Shinnok beats her around with more punches, he then finish with a double ax hand punch and slams her into the ground. He was about to finish her by reducing her to ash, but he hit in the back by arrow? He saw one hit him in the shoulder but it barely stabbed him, Kung Jin ready another one and even though he was trembling in fear and couldn't beat Shinnok, the gods knew he could try.

Shinnok's aura vaporized the arrow and he held his hand out and released a ball of dark magic and hellfire to kill him, Kung Jin wasn't going to be able to dodge in time but the blast was blocked! By Okuyasu no less, but he had to give up his left arm… which was burn and went limp, that was all he could do and blacks out, Kung Jin caught him and was shock that he was still breathing, Shinnok scoff and was going to finish them, but Cassie picks herself up and was now pissed, so much so that the green aura grow more intense and her eyes had a green shine to them, and when Shinnok goes for a backhand swing she able to dodge and delivers a powerful right elbow strike to the gut and then channel more power into her left hand and throw devastating left frontal punch to the gut! Shinnok staggers back and vomits up molten blood and sees large cracks that leak out more molten blood, Shinnok growls at her and focuses all his power into his amulet and unleashes a powerful fiery dark magic beam at her! She brace herself and hold up her hands and blocks the blast, she grits her teeth and redirect it upwards to avoid anyone getting hit, Shinnok summon four more nether-realm demon to restrain and or distract her so he could charge up a second blast, Cassie fight them off and was able to kill one of them with punch to jaw, breaking it off but the other three were still standing, until another is hit in the neck by a arrow and two more are hit in the head. Cassie saw Shinnok finished and instead of a beam it's a ball and he throw it at her, she send it back at him with a fast right kick and that give him now choice but to block with his arms, he was able to avoid any fatal injury from the attack but Cassie charge forward and throw right punch, her body and power were going to hold out much longer, so she need to end this… fast. She hits him with a super-strong right shadow kick to the chest, then follow up with an extremely punch left punch to the gut, then a devastatingly destructive left kick to the neck, and finish with a mighty powerful right punch that she chanel all the power she had and aim directly in the face, slamming him into a wall!

Cassie: "You got Cage."

Cassie finished Shinnok off with a combo of punches and kicks and knock him to the ground, with a high kick to the face, Shinnok spat up molten blood and all his thoughts stopped functioning and the damage he took was too great, so he fell like a tower and was down for the count. Kung Jin rejoined her and saw what she was able to do and was impressed, he had Okuyasu sling over his shoulder.

Kung Jin: "That you? Nice." He told her.

Raiden: "Cassandra Cage…" He said weakly, and that got their attention. Kung Jin lays Okuyasu down, to help Raiden. "Put me… in the Jinsei." He told him, seriously and weakly.

Cassie: "What?" She asked, shocked.

Kung Jin: "But you're… it will kill you!" He stated.

Raiden: "Must be cleansed. Hurry." He told them. They did what he told them to do and helped him into the corrupt Jinsei and began to purify it. "Eruni no… kami was, watashi wa chi… joka shimasu… wa joka shimasu…" He chanted.

And the process began, he blasted Shinnok with his lightning and removed the Jinsei that was absorbed and erased the corruption of Shinnok's evil. And that leaves the Revenant to retract, as their plans have failed and that was the break Takeda and Jacqui needed as they were at the brink of collapsing. With Cassie and Kung Jin they removed Raiden from the now cleansed Jinsei and laid him by Okuyasu.

Cassie: "A-Are either of them alive?" She asked, looking at Okuyasu.

Kung Jin: "Barely, if that's what you want to call Okuyasu." He said seriously. "I'll help them. Help you father." He told her.

Cassie looks at Okuyasu and grabs his hand tightly, as if one instinct grabs her hand back and smiles a bit, she goes to help Johny while Kung Jin deals with the two.

Johnny: "And to think… I was worried when you started dating…" He joked weakly, making Cassie chuckle nervously and blush a bit, he looked at Okuyasu and then her. "Guess I spoke too soon." He stated.

Cassie: "Afraid I come home with someone like you?" She asked.

Johnny: "Nah… you did good." He told her. "Funny… Beautiful… Save the world… My work is done." He stated.

Sonya: "This way! In here! Isolate Shinnok and D'Vorah! And get the medic!" She ordered, and walked up to Johnny and Cassie. "We'll fix you up. Help is on the way." She told him, softly.

Johnny: "You shoulda seen Cass, wiped the floor with Shinnok." He praised her.

Sonya: "I believe it." She stated. "And you, You did a great job with this team, Johnny." She smiled at him.

Johnny: "You hear that Cass, she called me "Johnny"." He smirked.

Cassie: "I thought she might." She smirked.

Raiden puts a hand on Okuyasu's chest and begins to channel the last of his untaint elemental power into his body as well as heal his greater wounds until he's in better condition.

Raiden: "_Okuyasu… my son… you must protect Earthrealm… from now on… I know now… you're the one… who will save us all._" He thought, feeling the effect of cleansing the Jinsei changed him. "_I'm glad… I found you… and grateful to call you son… I'm proud of you._" He thought, closing his eyes.

Okuyasu groans and slowly opens his eyes and gets up, but he flinches in pain. His body was still sore from the uses of his new body plus his arm and leg were still broken. But the damage to his rib cage and any side effects of Shinnok's magic were gone. He remembers fighting Shinnok and then losing, and he saw how Cassie kicked his ass if only barely.

Okuyasu: "_Man, I guess my training isn't over yet._" He thought. "It's all over then." He said softly.

Kung Jin: "Your up! How?" He asked in shock.

Okuyasu: "One last bit of help from, Raiden." He said, seeing his hand on his chest. "But I'm still in bad shape but at least I can breathe and speak again."

Kung Jin: "Ain't that a relief." He stated.

Okuyasu: "Funny." He said calmly.

Cassie left her parents to be alone and went to check on Okuyasu, and saw that he was up and feeling better, she ran up to him.

Cassie: "Okuyasu!" She shouted, and hugged.

Okuyasu: "Ow! Easy there, I'm still injured." He chuckled.

Cassie: "I'm just glad you're okay, you had me worried." She told him.

Okuyasu: "My bad." He said softly. "Your dad was right about you being beautiful, I saw how you wiped Shinnok's ass. And you look sexy doing it." He chuckled.

Cassie: "R-Real funny… but better watch out, my parents are still here." She told him, blushing a bit.

Okuyasu: "Is that going to stop you?" He asked.

Cassie: "Maybe." She told him, looking away.

Okuyasu: "But seriously, I'm glad you're okay. You had me going to for a second, I really do care about you." He said, blushing a bit. "Plus your fucking hot."

Cassie: "Me too, now enough Mr. Fresh Mouth." She told him, kissed him.

Kung Jin didn't need to be around for this and goes to help Bo' Rai Cho while the two makeout. Cassie stopped for a moment and looked at him.

Cassie: "I should let you know, that even though I'm not a fan of sharing, Jacqui does care about you a lot as well so I hope you don't mind." She told him.

Okuyasu: "Works for me, and I'm not just saying that because now two sexy girls are going to be with me." He told her. "It's because I like you both." He said softly.

Cassie: "You were always such a hopeless romantic." She sighed.

Okuyasu: "Who fell in love with this romantic?" He countered.

Cassie: "Me, and I don't regret it." She smirked.

And continued to make out with him, the medics arrived to take injured to the hospital for recovers, Johnny and Okuyasu were taken away while Bo' Rai Cho just drank and licked his wounds the old fashion way.

* * *

_**Epilogue: "The Aftermath of the Final Battle"**_

Okuyasu remained in the hospital for almost a month with his arm and legs, it would have been longer if it wasn't for Raiden, which said Thunder God had disappeared after he recovered. Okuyasu had made full recovery and was able to leave the hospital.

He first lef to check on the Sky Temple ad Bo' Rai Cho and learn that he was fine and everything has been quiet since the defeat of Shinnok. Okuyasu learns that Raiden was still gone and was doing something else, Okuyasu was saddened by this but Bo' Rai Cho assured him that the Thunder God was proud of him. After everything had return to normal Takeda and Kenshi left to finish off the Red Dragon, Kung Jin went off to do his own things as well, he hear from Cassie that Johnny and Sonya were going to try and workout their relationship.

He was glad for Cassie, right now he was simply wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans, these were just his regular clothes. He was hanging out with Cassie, he was mostly just watching her do yoga. She saw him staring at her and teased him by showing off her ass to him every chance she gets, and it was ticking him off and making him very aroused. So the moment she gets up, he gets behind her and gets her with a full nelson.

Cassie: "Is someone getting antsy~?" She asked him, feeling him pressed his crotch against her ass.

Okuyasu: "Yes, and because you. Think you're being clever?" He growled softly at her.

Cassie: "A little bit~." She smirked at him.

And then quickly knocks him down by trip his foot and makes him fall on his back while she mounts him and looks down on him.

Cassie: "Especially since I have the high ground~." She whispered in his ear.

Okuyasu: "You think so~?" He asked.

He grabs her by the waist and flips her over so that he is on top and she's on the floor and smirks at her, and holds her hands to keep her still.

Okuyasu: "Checkmate." He whispered in her ear.

Cassie: "Clever~." She told him. "So… what are you gonna do now~?" She asked him.

His answer was kissing her fiercely, he jabs his tongue against her teeth and gain excess to her mouth, she opened her mouth so that they could fight for dominant with their tongues it was a fierce struggle but Cassie lost and Okuyasu ravage the inside of her mouth, tasting bubblegum and cherry while Cassie tasted black tea and sake. They continued the makeout until they needed air and they separated.

Okuyasu: "How's that answer~?" He growled the question in her ear, biting and sucking her neck and bit.

Cassie: "N-Not bad~." She moaned a bit. "But let's get to the real fun~."

***Lemon Warning***

(If you don't want to see, skip if you wish to)

Okuyasu begins by ripping her shirt and revealing her DD cup breast, and plays with them. Squeezing and mashing them around, pinching and pulling the nipple of her breast making Cassie moan from pleasure, Okuyasu takes it up a level and sucks and biting on one of them starting with the right until it is sore and red and the left one. Once both of Cassie's nipple were red and sore, Okuyasu could see how aroused Cassie was and it only aroused him, so he remove his pant and place his 5 inch half hard member in between her breast, it was hot and made Cassie moan from that and he begin to squeeze her breast and titfuck the female Cage's breast, he growls and moan from how big and soft they are and thrusted faster and faster his member almost touching Cassie's face. He increased the speed of his thrust while also pushing Cassie's breast against his member more and was close to blowing his load, but Cassie stops him by squeezing his member to keep him from cumming, surprising him.

Cassie: "Easy there don't go blowing your load, yet~." She purred at him.

He was confused on what she meant and wanted to continue, but comply. Cassie gets him on the couch and makeout with him while slowly grinding her ass on his dick. This continued for a while until he was at the verge of blowing his load. Okuyasu grabs her ass and squeezes roughly and they would have continued, his member at full mast with 8 inches.

Jacqui: "Are you serious? What the heck, Cass?" She came through the door and saw the two already going at him.

Cassie separated from Okuyasu, and say Stand User saw Jacqui wearing a similar outfit to Cassie and drools a bit as she chose to wear short yoga pants. Cassie sheepishly looks the other way and blushes a bit.

Cassie: "Sorry, I was planning to. But someone got a little… handie~?" She said, looking at Okuyasu, he blush more and looks the other way.

Jacqui: "And I can only guess who got him started." She raised a brow.

Cassie: "Guilty~." She stated. "If you want… you can have a good." She said to her friend.

This shocks Jacqui a bit, Cassie quickly jumps off Okuyasu's lap and shoves Jacqui towards him. She was far more bashful and shy then Cassie, she saw his member and blushes a bit at how hard it was. Cassie eggs on Okuyasu to come and get, with his lust guiding his instincts he approaches Jacqui and looks her in the eyes.

Okuyasu: "Hey." He said, his voice more deeper and hoarse.

Jacqui: "H-Hey." She said, blushing.

Okuyasu: "I get this awkward, but I do care for you." He told her. "Just as much as I do, Cassie." He said, blushing a bit.

Jacqui: "I feel the same way." She blushed. "I don't like the thought of sharing, but Cassie my friend… so I'm willing to share."

Okuyasu: "Nice… so you ready to start?" He asked her, trying to be polite about his still raring hard on.

Jacqui: "Come and get some~." She told him

And now he began making out and tasting the inside of her mouth, catching her off guard. He tasted cinnamon and enjoyed it and groped her D cup breast, not being as big as Cassie but still big, they were a bit more firm as well. He separates for air and sucks her breast, sucking and biting both of her nipples at once, Jacqui moans in pleasure from this. He let go of her nipples and squeezed and pulled them a bit, they got back on the couch and had Jacqui sit on his lap and simply rips her shorts and grinds against her ass, it was bigger and firmer than Cassie. Jacqui takes control and sped up her grinding and it's able to sandwich his dick between her cheek and grind faster, making him moan, the heat he gave off was pleasing. Cassie was pleasing herself while watching, but gets a bit jealous at the scene.

He was so close to blowing his load! He could feel it, he about to do so… when Cassie whispered in her friends ear and so Jacqui reluctantly get off and that make Okuasu almost flip out from his and let of release, but Cassie assure him and both her and Jacqui and on their knees and both if them take off their shirts and gave him a double boobjob, going at a steady pace and that make him growl and moan in pleasure. He holds back the verge to release and the girls saw this and gets faster and also kisses the head of his member taking turns even sucking it a bit. His dick is throbbing and pulsing, unable to hold back anymore! And blow his load all over the two, get on their faces and tits he lets out a sigh and saw the girls licking off his jizz and even lick it off each other and makeout, Okuyasu saw this and his member slowly stiffen up against and Cassie saw this smirk.

Cassie: "Looks like someone is getting all hot and bothered~." She purred. "Shall we~?" She asked her friend.

Jacqui: "With pleasure~?" She agreed.

So instead of using their breasts they used their ass, and gave him a double assjob. And this time rubbed him at a more fast pace and soon he was back at full mast and getting close to cumming. But instead of letting him come, they take turns sucking and licking his member and that makes him close to cumming, Cassie takes this chance to deepthroat him and suck his member with great vigor. Jacqui didn't like this but just took his balls and sucked both of them and moaned to please him, he growled in pleasure and grabbed Cassie's head and cums deep in her throat, she was taken back by this and her eyes rolled in the back of her head with tears of sheer pleasure. He releases Cassie, and while she's dealing with her afterglow the Stand User grabs her and gets her on his shoulder and licks the inside of her pussy and eats out and that pushes her over the edge, he adds to this pleasure by sticking a finger in her ass. Jacqui takes this chance to give Okuyasu her own blowjob going more passionately and squeeze and slightly juggle his ball to pleasure him. Cassie moan from the pleasure from Okuyasu going faster and finds her G-spot and licks it fiercely and that drove her nut and could no longer take it and blow her all over his face, Jacqui goes faster and sucked harder and that drove him nut and he lets Cassie go and lets her lay on couch and thrust in and out of Jacqui's throat and and slams his full mast down her throat and cums, deeply. Making her eyes roll in the back of her head and tears of sheer pleasure.

He let's Jacqui go and saw how she was a bit dazed from lust and the afterglow. Okuyasu picks her up and does the same thing and eats her out and was more fury, and that drove her crazy and was already at the brink of coming, he add to the pleasure by stick two finger in her asshole and wiggle them around and that drive her nut and she sprays all over his face, he lick it up and compare the taste of her juice to Cassie and enjoy both. He saw the girls panting and Jacqui was laying on top of Cassie, both were in the haze of the afterglow and lust, Okuyasu rip off his tank top and pants then crawls up to them and grabs Cassie by her waist and aim his dick against her entrance and jams his full mast in her all at once! Surprising her and causing her to moan loudly.

Cassie: "OH FUCK!" She moaned.

He thrust in and out her pussy with all his might, he was surprised at how tight she was and went faster. Cassie surprises Okuyasu by wrapping her legs around his waist and latches her arms around his neck and begins to ride him, he bite her neck and sucks on it until there is a hickey, he continues to her a few more, while her nails dug into his skin of his back and leave scratches. He close to cumming and deeply inside her and makes her moan, losing her mind a bit cumming only moment later, Cassie is flip over on her stomach and Okuyasu looks at her big ass and saw her other hole and slides his member into her asshole and that sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and plow right into her ass and as he doing this he slap her ass a few time making her tighter and continue to spank her until her ass is red and then he grab both cheek and clench them tight and slam into them once more time and dump his cum inside, making Cassie gasp before just going limp from pleasure. He pulls out and crawls up to Jacqui and takes his still hard member and sticks all of it inside her pussy and thrust in and out, wildly.

Jacqui: "O-OH SHIT!" She moans.

And begins fucking her doggystyle and smack her bigger ass as he does this until her cheek are red too and then increase the speed of his thrust and plays with her breast and give Jacqui her fair share of hickeys, he was still sensitive from cmoung twice in Cassie and Jacqui clenched tighter then her when spanked so he cums inside her quickly, making her do the same. He pull out and then take her asshole and it unbelievably tight and when she clenched his member it only made it more difficult to thrust in and out or last longer the a few minutes so he put all his strength and picks her up and plows her from behind, holding her against his chest with both hands and used gravity to bring her down and thrust upward driving her over the edge and come deep in her ass and she moans and goes limp. Okuyasu pull and is finally limp and as a joke lays Cassie on her back and then Jacqui directly on top of her.

Okuyasu: "Pleasing women is no cake walk." He said, panting a bit.

***End of Lemon***

Later, he left the girls half naked, cover in sweat, and smelling like sex with his cum leaking out both their holes, he replenish his energy after the intense love session and look out the window and saw it was night outside, he thought over all that he learn from his journey.

Okuyasu: "_Raiden._" He thought of his father figure.

* * *

Deep within the Netherrealm, a single figure was in the throne room. The new rulers of the Netherrealm were now Revenant Liu-Kang and Revenant Kitana, they glared at the individual.

"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we've gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More **senseless violence**!" The individual said in anger. "As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and **destroy** all who threaten it. **No mercy will be shown. No quarter given.**" The individual stated, they were Shinnok's amulet and pulled something out and it was revealed to be… the head of Shinnok! "Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. **There are fates worse than death.**" The individuals reveal themselves to be Raiden! And then disappears in a bolt of red lightning.

The new rulers of the Netherrealm look down at the head of Shinnok and look at each other, this wasn't over yet.

* * *

In an unknown dimension, a shadowy figure with light blue eyes was looking at the hold scene with some kind of sandglass.

"**It seems time has unraveled to a great degree.**" The figure said. "**I would never have thought fate would bend to such a way that it would have this much of an effort on time.**" They said, narrowing their eyes.

They floated towards the sculpture of a body, the sculpture was barely done but it looks like some kind humanoid being.

"**Soon… everything will be wiped clean, and time and start anew**." The figure stated. "**Your new chosen one will not stop me… Raiden.**" They said coldly, the humanoid sculpture's eye open for a bit before closing.

* * *

It's finally done! Sorry for taking so long but it was a lot of writing and getting it done was tough but it's done! Before I get started on MK11 for the fanfic I have a few DLC chapters basic on the non-MKX characters like The Alien and Predator or more of the likes of Jason and LeatherFace. Would like to see that? Let me know.

How do you feel about this chapter? What is the favorite part of this Chapter? How do you think Okuyasu will be able to handle the likes of Kronika? How do you think Okuyasu will fare as the new protector of Earthrealm? What do you think of his new form and the power? Review me your answers and as always thanks for your support!

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

This is just a little something extra I wanted to add. So I hope you enjoy this little tit bit and get something.

When Okuyasu is picked, he flexes a bit and pulls out his combat knife then calls out **The Hand** and faces his opponent with a firm glare.

Entering the arena first, Okuyasu spins his combat knife and talks first and when he's done. He puts his knife away and takes a bare hand fighting stance.

Entering the arena second, Okuyasu walked in with **The Hand** behind him with his right hand raring to good, after his opponent was done talking his Stand fade back into his body and he took a fighting stance.

* * *

**Okuyasu's Mirror Match**

Okuyasu 1: The hell is this? A Stand ability?

Okuyasu 2: Or is this some kind of sorcery?

Okuyasu 1: Let's see if kombat can break this.

**[Second]**

Okuyasu 1: Who the hell are you?

Okuyasu 2: Okuyasu Nijimura, SF soldier and Raiden's son.

Okuyasu 1: There aren't two of us.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu 1: Cassie and Jacqui are going to love this.

Okuyasu 2: The hell they will, I don't plan on sharing.

Okuyasu 1: We'll fight for it.

**[Fourth]**

Okuyasu 1: I always wonder what would happen if **The Hand** erased a void.

Okuyasu 2: Sounds like a bad idea. How about adding space?

Okuyasu 1: Only one answer for that…

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu 1: Which one of us is stronger?

Okuyasu 2: We both know the answer to that.

Okuyasu 1: Yeah, we do…

**Okuyasu vs Bo Rai Cho**

Bo' Rai Cho: My favorite pupil.

Okuyasu: Didn't you tell Liu Kang and Kung Lao that?

Bo' Rai Cho: But with you… I mean it.

**[Second]**

Okuyasu: More training, Master Bo' Rai?

Bo' Rai Cho: Can't have you slacking.

Okuyasu: Never…

**[Third]**

Bo' Rai Cho: Have you've been able to channel that new power?

Okuyasu: It's more difficult than I thought…

Bo' Rai Cho: You must give it your all if you wish to become the new protector.

**[Fourth]**

Okuyasu: How've you seen, Raiden?

Bo' Rai Cho: Not sense the defeat of Shinnok…

Okuyasu: Okay…

**[Fifth]**

Bo' Rai Cho: Are you training, Okuyasu?

Okuyasu: Till I drop.

Bo' Rai Cho: You never stop learning, even when you're an adult.

**[Sixth]**

Okuyasu: Are you well, Master?

Bo' Rai Cho: Wounded but still kicking.

Okuyasu: Truly a terrifying old man.

**Okuyasu vs Cassie**

Okuyasu: Ready for a bit of sparring?

Cassie: Winner gets to be on top~.

Okuyasu: So me~?

**[Second]**

Cassie: How about a few rounds?

Okuyasu: Can you keep up?

Cassie: You're about to see what this Cage can do.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Ms. Cage…

Cassie: Mr. Nijimura…

Okuyasu: Let's do this~.

**[Fourth]**

Cassie: So who would you say is better, Me or Jacqui~?

Okuyasu: Cass you know I can't answer a question like that.

Cassie: Jacqui doesn't have to know.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: How are things with your parents?

Cassie: Great, but Mom said she wants to have a talk with you…

Okuyasu: Oh shit…

**[Sixth]**

Cassie: Dad really likes you, and approves.

Okuyasu: That sounds great.

Cassie: Mom feels differently… about our relationship.

**[Seventh]**

Okuyasu: We here on business or pleasure?

Cassie: Take a guess~.

Okuyasu: Pleasure it is~.

**Okuyasu vs D'Vorah**

Okuyasu: Time to die, bug bitch.

D'Vorah: This one will savor your death.

Okuyasu: In your dreams.

**[Second]**

D'Vorah: This one will feed you to the Hive!

Okuyasu: You'll die trying.

D'Vorah: We will see.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Why are you attacking me?

D'Vorah: The Emperor wants your head.

Okuyasu: How about I send him your head before I kill him too.

**[Fourth]**

D'Vorah: Your bizarre powers will serve the Hive well.

Okuyasu: Touch me and you'll be erased.

D'Vorah: Our numbers will overwhelm you.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: Just what the fuck are you?

D'Vorah: This one is Kytinn, filthy human!

Okuyasu: So a fugly bug chick… time to squash ya!

**Okuyasu vs Ermac**

Okuyasu: Time to pay you back for my ribs.

Ermac: We'll take more than that!

Okuyasu: Let's see you say that when I erase your legs.

**[Second]**

Ermac: Your soul will join us.

Okuyasu: Yeah. Hell fucking no.

Ermac: You have no choice.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Didn't Jacqui take your arms?

Ermac: The Briggs wasn't able to defeat the likes of us.

Okuyasu: Then I'll just finish you off for her.

**[Fourth]**

Ermac: We will purge anyone who hurts the Emperor.

Okuyasu: So then me?

Ermac: You are foolish to face us.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: First I kill you… then your Emperor.

Ermac: You won't be touching the Emperor! We will destroy you!

Okuyasu: Kind of hard to do that… when I erase your arms and head.

**Okuyasu vs Erron Black**

Okuyasu: This is my first time seeing a cowboy.

Erron Black: And it will be your last, partner.

Okuyasu: Not can do, partner.

**[Second]**

Erron Black: Never bring a knife to a gunfight.

Okuyasu: You think I'm only carrying the knife?

Erron Black: Let's see what other tries you have…

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: How you feel after the beatdown Kung Jin gave you.

Erron Black: I'll feel better after I put a bullet in your head… then his.

Okuyasu: It will take more than bullet's to kill me.

**[Fourth]**

Erron Black: State your business!

Okuyasu: I'm here to claim your Emperor's head.

Erron Black: Then you come to die.

**Okuyasu vs Ferra/Torr**

Okuyasu: Will if it isn't the imp and giant.

Ferra: Torr squeeze you until, head go pop!/ Torr: (roars)

Okuyasu: Good thing I got a sturdy body then.

**[Second]**

Ferra/Torr: We make thug pay! Torr: (roars)

Okuyasu: Still upset about your beat down?

Ferra/Torr: Torr eat your head!

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: How'd the scars? Are they healing okay?

Ferra: We rip thug apart!/Torr: (roars)

Okuyasu: That answers my question.

**Okuyasu vs Goro**

Okuyasu: Back for more, Goro?

Goro: I will eat your heart.

Okuyasu: You'll lose the arms again.

**[Second]**

Goro: I will rip your arms off!

Okuyasu: Still sore about the nut shot?

Goro: You will burn!

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Looking for a rematch?

Goro: You will not live to see another day.

Okuyasu: You asked for this.

**Okuyasu vs Jacqui**

Okuyasu: So how does your dad feel about me?

Jacqui: You want me to be honest?

Okuyasu: I'm not sure.

**[Second]**

Jacqui: So do you think me or Cassie is better?

Okuyasu: Jacqui…

Jacqui: Cassie to blame for this.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Ms. Briggs…

Jacqui: Okuyasu…

Okuyasu: Let's see how many rounds you can go~.

**[Fourth]**

Jacqui: Don't be afraid of getting rough, I can take it.

Okuyasu: Are we talking about sparring or something else?

Jacqui: You're lucky I found you cute.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: Your dad isn't going to be pissed about our relationship, is he?

Jacqui: You're better off if I tell him…

Okuyasu: Fair point.

**[Sixth]**

Jacqui: If I win… I take the lead~.

Okuyasu: Sounds fun~.

Jacqui: You're about to see what a Briggs can do!

**[Seventh]**

Okuyasu: Do we have to do this?

Jacqui: You don't want to wrestle me to the ground?

Okuyasu: We're doing this.

**Okuyasu vs Sonya**

Okuyasu: General Blade.

Sonya: Care to explain your "relationship"?

Okuyasu: Fuck…

**[Second]**

Sonya: You did well in the fight with Shinnok.

Okuyasu: Not well enough…

Sonya: Well enough for all of us to see another day.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: So I'm fighting the General?

Sonya: Cassie is good, but who do you think taught her?

Okuyasu: I'd rather not answer that.

**[Fourth]**

Sonya: So that's what happened to your Brother…

Okuyasu: Yeah, our story isn't a happy one…

Sonya: I guess I really show make-up with Johnny and Cassie.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: I really do care about Cassie, Ms. Blade.

Sonya: I hope so…

Okuyasu: Honest.

**Okuyasu vs Jax**

Okuyasu: Mr. Briggs…

Jax: Nijimura…

Okuyasu: Jacqui told you, didn't she?

**[Second]**

Jax: I hope you're ready for this.

Okuyasu: Always.

Jax: That's what they all say.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Is this because I'm dating Jacqui?

Jax: Your what?

Okuyasu: Nice one, Okuyasu.

**[Fourth]**

Jax: Hear you're more of a slugger.

Okuyasu: Nothing I can't solve with my fist.

Jax: It takes more then brute force, kid.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: Can we avoid this for Jacqui's sake?

Jax: Afraid she'll see your busted face?

Okuyasu: That I'll have to explain to her why her father came home unconscious.

**Okuyasu vs Johnny**

Okuyasu: Mr. Cage.

Johnny Cage: Two for one.

Okuyasu: I can't help it…

**[Second]**

Johnny Cage: So the whole two girl relationship, is it because you're Japanese?

Okuyasu: Wow… really?

Johnny Cage: Just thought I asked.

**[Third]**

Johnny: Ready for more training?

Okuyasu: Always.

Johnny: Then schools in session.

**[Fourth]**

Okuyasu: Are you okay with our relationship?

Johnny Cage: Honestly, I'm kind of jealous.

Okuyasu: It's not all it's cracked up to be. But close.

**[Fifth]**

Johnny Cage: Break Cassie's heart, I'll break your ball.

Okuyasu: Noted, and I thought General Blade was scary.

Johnny Cage: Mama Bear is nothing to Papa Bear.

**Okuyasu vs Kung Jin**

Okuyasu: Hope you're ready for this.

Kung Jin: I'm always ready.

Okuyasu: Then let's tear things up.

**[Second]**

Kung Jin: Ready Military grunt?

Okuyasu: The fuck did you call me?

Kung Jin: I'll take that as a yes.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Care for a bit of sparring?

Kung Jin: By that you mean kicking your ass, then sure.

Okuyasu: Now I'm gonna have to hurt you.

**[Fourth]**

Kung Jin: Think you can handle the likes of me?

Okuyasu: I'm pretty sure I should be asking that.

Kung Jin: We'll see…

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: Let's see how strong you compare to your cousin.

Kung Jin: You'll see just how strong I am.

Okuyasu: Hopefully without the blade hat.

**Okuyasu vs Takeda**

Okuyasu: Stay out of my head, Takeda.

Takeda: You think I need to read your mind to beat you?

Okuyasu: That's not why I say that…

**[Second]**

Takeda: Do you ever stop thinking about Cassie or Jacqui?

Okuyasu: No.

Takeda: Alright then.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: I guarantee I can beat you without you reading my thoughts.

Takeda: A bold statement.

Okuyasu: You'll see…

**[Fourth]**

Takeda: You're about to fight someone who's been trained by Scorpion.

Okuyasu: And you're about to fight someone who was raised and trained by Raiden.

Takeda: Let's see who had the better master.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: Read my mind.

Takeda: What the!?

Okuyasu: I know right?

**[Sixth]**

Takeda: I can beat you if I can avoid your right hand

Okuyasu: Smart move, but it's not the only hand you need to avoid.

Takeda: Ominous.

**Okuyasu vs Kano**

Okuyasu: Stay away from Cassie and Jacqui.

Kano: Or what?

Okuyasu: You'll fucking die.

**[Second]**

Kano: Tell me, who screams more?

Okuyasu: That's none of your business.

Kano: I can take a guess.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu You're perfect.

Kano: For what, you SF bastard.

Okuyasu: The perfect gift for Cassie.

**[Fourth]**

Kano: What's your beef with me?

Okuyasu: You mean other than the fact you've threatened Cassie and Jacqui?

Kano: Only if they get in my way.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: General Blade should have killed ya.

Kano: And what are you gonna do about it?

Okuyasu: Kill you myself and deliver your bionic eye to her.

**Okuyasu vs Tremor**

Okuyasu: Back for more, didn't get enough last time?

Tremor: I'll bury you alive.

Okuyasu: You're trying to kill me, right?

**[Second]**

Tremor: You're going to regret not dying at my hands.

Okuyasu: I'm pretty sure I'm not at the moment.

Tremor: You will when I make you suffer…

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Make like a rock and roll or I'll grind you in gravel.

Tremor: You will not survive this quake!

Okuyasu: I tried to warn ya.

**Okuyasu vs Mileena**

Okuyasu: Just what are you?

Mileena: Outworld's true Kahn!

Okuyasu: Not what I mean, but okay.

**[Second]**

Mileena: Fresh meat~.

Okuyasu: Fuck no.

Mileena: I'll show you~.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: The abomination of Outworld.

Mileena: The worthless outsider of Earthrealm.

Okuyasu: Now… it on.

**[Fourth]**

Mileena: Come closer… I only bite a little~.

Okuyasu: I have two girls, I'm good.

Mileena: Then about I bite your head off!

**Okuyasu vs Kitana**

Okuyasu: Princess…

Kitana: Outsider…

Okuyasu: Okay then.

**[Second]**

Kitana: Who dares approach me?

Okuyasu: The guy one going to defeat you.

Kitana: So a fool has come to die.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: You truly believe that you're free?

Revenant Kitana: I am no one's victim!

Okuyasu: Accept Quan Chi's.

**[Fourth]**

Revenant Kitana: You learn the meaning of suffering!

Okuyasu: You have no idea how much I understand suffering.

Revenant Kitana: No the one I'm familiar with.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: Facing me isn't your smartest move.

Kitana: What blouser do you speak of?

Okuyasu: If you're okay with an ass-whooping then far be it from me to keep you away from one.

**[Sixth]**

Kitana: What sorcery is this!?

Okuyasu: It's just my Stand ability.

Kitana: You will not defeat an Edenian!

**[Seventh]**

Okuyasu: Raiden only wanted to help!

Revenant Kitana: He got us killed and then bargained with our soul!

Okuyasu: That shit was Quan Chi's and Shao Kahn's fault!

**Okuyasu vs Kung Lao**

Okuyasu: So you're the descendent of the Great Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: The one and only.

Okuyasu: Show just how good you are.

**[Second]**

Kung Lao: So you work with Kung Jin?

Okuyasu: He's a pain in the ass, but I can deal with him.

Kung Lao: He truly is family.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Coming back for a second round?

Revenant Kung Lao: I will take your head off this time.

Okuyasu: Or you'll end up getting your ass knocked out again.

**[Fourth]**

Revenant Kung Lao: You will join the Netherrealm!

Okuyasu: Not now… not ever!

Revenant Kung Lao: We'll see.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: I learn everything from master Bo' Rai Cho.

Kung Lao: You're not the only one.

Okuyasu: I am the only one who took what he said seriously.

**Okuyasu vs Liu Kang**

Okuyasu: Ain't this a treat to be fighting the Chosen One.

Liu Kang: Let's see if Raiden has taught you well.

Okuyasu: I'll show you just what I'm made of.

**[Second]**

Liu Kang: Okuyasu Nijimura…

Okuyasu: Liu Kang…

Liu Kang: Let us begin…

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: How can you justified the murder of innocent people!?

Revenant Liu Kang: Their blood and death is on Raiden's hands!

Okuyasu: Sound like bullshit!

**[Fourth]**

Revenant Liu Kang: The puppet of the Thunder God…

Okuyasu: Shinnok's bitch…

Revenant Liu Kang: Your soul will suffer…!

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: Let see who Raiden taught better.

Liu Kang: Your in for a surprise.

Okuyasu: So are you.

**Okuyasu vs Kenshi**

Okuyasu: I wonder how strong you are compared to Takeda.

Kenshi: You'll find out soon enough.

Okuyasu: Fine by me.

**[Second]**

Kenshi: Your spirit is hollow yet… full.

Okuyasu: My life story…

Kenshi: Let's see if we can fix that.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: That sword really holds all your ancestors?

Kenshi: Yep, and they tell me you want out for your right hand.

Okuyasu: A wise choice.

**[Fourth]**

Kenshi: You have an odd relationship…

Okuyasu: I've been told.

Kenshi: Just do let it go to your head.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: You should have spent more time with Takeda.

Kenshi: I had other things to do…

Okuyasu: My family history is an example of "having other things to do" y'know.

**Okuyasu vs Kotal Kahn**

Okuyasu: Time to die asshole!

Kotal Kahn: You dare threaten me?

Okuyasu: I'll be doing more in a second.

**[Second]**

Kotal Kahn: No Thunder God will be saving you.

Okuyasu: Same with your forces.

Kotal Kahn: What have you done…?

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: I'm not going to spare you this time.

Kotal Kahn: I'll grant you a painful death.

Okuyasu: Fat check.

**[Fourth]**

Kotal Kahn: You will die by the hands of a god.

Okuyasu: I only see a bastard pretending to be a god.

Kotal Kahn: You'll think differently, child.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: You'll pay for betraying Earthrealm and also getting everyone killed.

Kotal Kahn: I did what was needed!

Okuyasu: You cause this whole mess in the first place!

**Okuyasu vs Quan Chi**

Okuyasu: Shinnok's other bitch.

Quan Chi: Raiden's false child…

Okuyasu: Time to die, fucker.

**[Second]**

Quan Chi: Your power and soul will serve me.

Okuyasu: You'll never kill me.

Quan Chi: You presume too much.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: I heard General Blade give you quite the thrashing to remember for a long time.

Quan Chi: Once I'm done with you… she'll be taught a lesson.

Okuyasu: Looks like your butthurt because she made you her bitch.

**Okuyasu vs Scorpion**

Okuyasu: Your hellfire won't burn.

Scorpion: Don't think you're a safe, foolish boy.

Okuyasu: As foolish as you for listening to Quan Chi.

**[Second]**

Scorpion: You fought and almost bested the likes of Sub-Zero.

Okuyasu: The Grandmaster is a tough cookie.

Scorpion: I've bested him in combat.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Was it worth it?

Hanzo Hasashi: What are you talking about?

Okuyasu: Was your vengeance worth damning all the people killed to eternal fate as Revenants?

**[Fourth]**

Hanzo Hasashi: Your were raised by Raiden?

Okuyasu: He taught everything there was to know about Earthrealm and it fighting styles.

Hanzo: Then show me what he has taught you.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: So you lost your family too?

Scorpion: Quan Chi took everything from me!

Okuyasu: Yeah, I know the feeling…

**Okuyasu vs Sub-Zero**

Okuyasu: A training rematch Grandmaster?

Sub-Zero: I wish to see how much you've improved since our last battle.

Okuyasu: I'll be sure to surprise you.

**[Second]**

Sub-Zero: Prepare yourself.

Okuyasu: Anytime.

Sub-Zero: Let's see if you master the art of kombat.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: I'm ready for you Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: Will you be able to withstand the blizzard?

Okuyasu: I handle anything you throw at him!

**Okuyasu vs Reptile**

Okuyasu: Time to pay you back for my eyes.

Reptile: I'll take more than eyes this time.

Okuyasu: I'll start with your tongue.

**[Second]**

Reptile: You will pay for what you did to the Emperor!

Okuyasu: If he couldn't be me, you won't either.

Reptile: I'll melt your organ!

**[Third]**

Okuyasu How are you after the beating Jacqui gave you?

Reptile: Once I finish you off, I'll pay her back.

Okuyasus: You won't get the chance.

**[Fourth]**

Reptile: Filthy human…

Okuyasu: Shit-smelling lizard.

Reptile: You will die!

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: I've been looking for something to give Jacqui…

Reptile: What are you rambling on about Earthrealmer?

Okuyasu: Some lizard skin boots.

**Okuyasu vs Tanya**

Okuyasu: Didn't you get your ass handle pretty bad?

Tanya: I'm a survivor.

Okuyasu: Let's fix that…

**[Second]**

Tanya: I believe it's time for some payback.

Okuyasu: I'll pay you back for Cassie.

Tanya: I do worse to you.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: You'll just join anyone, won't you?

Tanya: I call it keeping my opinion open.

Okuyasu: I call it being a traitorous bitch.

**[Fourth]**

Tanya: You're quite the handsome Earthrealmer~.

Okuyasu: I'm taken by two sexier girls.

Tanya: How disappointed…

**Okuyasu vs Raiden**

Okuyasu: More training?

Raiden: We must polish your skills.

Okuyasu: I won't disappoint you.

**[Second]**

Raiden: You've grown quite powerful, my child…

Okuyasu: I had a good teacher.

Raiden: You're not done learning.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: Raiden…

Raiden: Okuyasu…

Okuyasu: I'll show you all my strength.

**[Fourth]**

Raiden: You need to work on your sorcery.

Okuyasu: I'm not as good as you, but I'll keep trying.

Raiden: Once you master that you'll be stronger.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: You're more of a father then my own one.

Raiden: You're the closest thing to being my son.

Okuyasu: Then I'll do you proud.

**Okuyasu vs Shinnok**

Okuyasu: You're going down, Shinnok.

Shinnok: You'll serve me like everyone else.

Okuyasu: You'll never get the chance.

**[Second]**

Shinnok: Raiden false child wishes to face me?

Okuyasu: I'll make you pay for what you did to him!

Shinnok: You will suffer the same fate.

**[Third]**

Okuyasu: The Fallen God…

Shinnok: Impudent child, you die an agonising death!

Okuyasu: When I am done with you… you'll wish you could die.

**[Fourth]**

Shinnok: Your erasing powers will serve me well, once I devour your soul.

Okuyasu: You won't have the chance.

Shinnok: I always have my way.

**[Fifth]**

Okuyasu: Let's see if my erasing power can kill an Elder God.

Shinnok: You are a fool to believe such an act.

Okuyasu: I'm all for it.

* * *

**Fatalities:**

**Wipeout**: Okuyasu punches a hole in his opponent with his right then swing upwards by erasing through the flesh then does another swing with his right hand to erase the upper all together, and fishes with a final swing getting rid of the body and leaving a puddle of blood.

**Keicho's 5 Deadly Strike**: Okuyasu pull his combat knife and slit the throat of his opponent and then pull out his gun and shoots them in both of their elbow and then kneecaps, making them fall and then pull out a grenade and pull then pin and shove it into their chest replacing their heart and finish with a shot to the head and turns away as they blow to pieces!

**Variates:**

Morioh Resident: He has his original outfit.

Keicho Nijimura: He has his brother's outfit and earrings.

Frankenstein's Monster: He dresses up as frankensteins, wearing tattered clothes, green skin, bolts in his neck, and stitches.

Victory Pose: Okuyasu calls out his Stand and adds and erases space at the screen.


End file.
